


sharing is caring

by taemnation



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee, SuperM (Korea Band), f(x)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, F/M, First Love, Forbidden Love, Friendship, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Lee Taemin | Taemin & Jung Soojung | Krystal are Siblings, Light Angst, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Unrequited Love
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25750405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taemnation/pseuds/taemnation
Summary: „Lucky im in love with my best friend", ten, kto to wymyślił, chyba nie pomyślał o tym, że twój najlepszy przyjaciel może już kogoś mieć. I tą osobą jest twoja siostra. Wtedy już chyba nie jest się tak bardzo szczęśliwym.
Relationships: Jung Soojung | Krystal/Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim Jongin | Kai/Lee Taemin
Kudos: 3





	sharing is caring

– I co? Jak wyglądam? – spytała Soojung, przymierzając przed lustrem upleciony przez siebie wianek ze świeżo zebranych kwiatów.

– Jak zwykle, ładnie – odpowiedział Jongin, nie posławszy jej nawet zerknięcia.

Niestety, dziewczyna to widziała. Zacisnęła ze złości wargi, po czym podeszła do chłopaka i wyrwała mu z rąk zielony zeszyt, w który uparcie się wpatrywał. Jak się wkrótce okazało, wcale nie czytał notatek, które mu pożyczyła. Zaciskał palce na szczupłym egzemplarzu _Przeglądu sportowego._

Soojung prychnęła ze złości i podparła się pod boki, mierząc Jongina krytycznym spojrzeniem. On popatrzył na nią, jakby nie rozumiał co się stało, dzięki czemu mogła zabrać mu również gazetkę i rozedrzeć ją na pół. Na jego jęk zaśmiała się pod nosem.

– Nie wiedziałam, że ta kretyńska piłka jest ważniejsza ode mnie – wycedziła przez zęby, zaciskając pięści tak mocno, aż zbielały jej kłykcie.

Jongin wstał z fotela, w którym siedział i po prostu wyszedł. Czasami miał jej dość, mimo iż była jego dziewczyną. Zbiegł po schodach, tak głośno uderzając piętami o podłoże, że obudziłby i zmarłego. Podenerwowany bez pukania wszedł do pokoju na końcu korytarza.

Jego wzrok padł na chłopaka, który zgrabnie wyskoczył w powietrze, robiąc akrobację, a potem wylądował na deskach parkietu. Muzyka się skończyła. Chłopak dyszał ciężko, a echo jego oddechu roznosiło się po całym pomieszczeniu. Jongin znów się tu rozejrzał, bo bardzo lubił to miejsce. Cechowała je prostota i funkcjonalność.

Połowę pokoju stanowił parkiet, na ścianie zawieszone były lustra, by można się w nich przeglądać podczas tańca. Druga część pomieszczenia urządzona była w surowym stylu – proste meble z ciemnego drewna, nieozdobione prawie niczym. Rozkopana pościel na łóżku i kilka leżących książek na biurku stanowiły jedną oznakę jakiegokolwiek normalnego życia. Reszta schowana była we wnętrzu mebli.

– Moja siostra znowu ci dopiekła? – odezwał się Taemin, odgarniając z twarzy przydługie, zroszone potem włosy.

– Jakby nie robiła tego zawsze – prychnął Jongin, zakładając ramiona na piersi.

– O co poszło tym razem?

– O piłkę, naukę. – Wzruszył ramionami. – To, co zwykle.

– Jakieś szczegóły? – dociekał Taemin, wycierając kark, szyję i ramiona suchym ręcznikiem.

– Dała mi swoje notatki, żebym z nich uczył się do egzaminu, ale były tak nudne, że zacząłem czytać gazetę. Schowałem ją w zeszycie, żeby się nie połapała. Nie wyszło. Chyba jednak nie zaliczę drugiej klasy – wyjaśnił Jongin, po czym usiadł na brzegu łóżka i jakby uleciała z niego cała życiowa energia.

– A może ja ci pomogę? W końcu rok temu przerabiałem to samo, w tym roku zdawałem egzaminy końcowe... – Taemin popatrzył wyczekująco na przyjaciela, a po chwili nawet uniósł pytająco brew.

– Naprawdę mógłbyś to dla mnie zrobić?!

– Oczywiście, ale nie ma nic za darmo – powiedział od razu i przysiadł obok Jongina, uśmiechając się lekko na jego zakłopotaną minę. – Spokojnie, nie chodzi mi o pieniądze. – Teraz drugi chłopak wyglądał na przerażonego. Taemin zaśmiał się, klepiąc go w ramię. – Pomożesz mi ćwiczyć układ. Będziesz moim partnerem.

– Zaraz – zaoponował Jongin – a nie miałeś tańczyć z koleżanką? – spytał, chcąc upewnić się, czy dobrze zapamiętał to, co jakiś czas temu przekazała mu Soojung.

Lee przeczesał palcami włosy, wzdychając cicho. – Miałem. Ale Sarah złamała nogę i jeszcze przez trzy tygodnie będzie miała ją w gipsie, więc nie mogę z nią trenować. Jedynie ty możesz mi pomóc. Jesteś na miejscu, coś tam potrafisz. Idealnie nadajesz się do tej roli – przekonywał Taemin, wyliczając kolejne argumenty na palcach.

– Ale czy to nie jest, no wiesz... – Jongin zamyślił się na moment. – Układ damsko-męski.

– No i co z tego? – Czarnowłosy zaśmiał się. – Masz mi tylko pomóc ćwiczyć kroki. Nie musisz tańczyć dokładnie tego co Sarah. Ona ze mną wystąpi, do tego czasu zdejmą jej gips. Chodzi mi tylko o te kilka prób. – Przygryzł wargę i patrzył na przyjaciela, czekając na jego decyzję. – Powiedz, że się zgadzasz, hm?

– No dobra! – uległ wreszcie Jongin. – Ale _musisz_ pomóc mi z fizyką, bo Soojung wykręci mi uszy i nie pozwoli więcej do was przychodzić, jak nie zdam.

– Jasne. O nic się nie bój.

W tej samej chwili drzwi do pokoju Taemina otworzyły się i stanęła w nich jego rozzłoszczona siostra. Posłała chłopakom obojętne spojrzenie i prychnęła pod nosem.

– Mama zrobiła obiad – rzuciła i wyszła z pokoju, nie powstrzymując się od trzaśnięcia drzwiami.

Bez dyskusji poszli więc zjeść przygotowany przez panią Lee posiłek. U szczytu stołu siedział ojciec Taemina i już nakładał sobie na talerz ziemniaki oraz duży kawałek soczystej i aromatycznej pieczeni. Pani Joowon postawiła jeszcze wielki dzbanek z kompotem, po czym sama zasiadła i sięgnęła po półmisek z mięsem, by władować na talerz Jongina największy plasterek jaki pozostał.

– Musisz dużo jeść. Chyba ostatnio schudłeś, co? – zagadnęła, na co Soojung jedynie zachichotała.

Jak tylko pan Sungjin zaspokoił pierwszy głód, przeszedł do rozmowy o sporcie. Baseball. Jongin przewróciłby oczami, ale z grzeczności tego nie zrobił. W zamian uśmiechnął się tylko i kiwał głową. Zdecydowanie wolał piłkę nożną, ale o baseballu też trochę wiedział i śledził wiadomości sportowe z tamtego światka. Wdał się więc w niezobowiązującą dyskusję.

Pani Lee zagadywała swoje dzieci o szkołę, mimo iż robiła to niemal bez przerwy i wiedziała już chyba wszystko. Próbowała czasami wypytać o coś Jongina, on jednak udzielał lakonicznych odpowiedzi i bardziej skupiał się na sporcie. W końcu to jemu poświęcał większą część swojego wolnego czasu.

– Właśnie sobie przypomniałem, że mam bilety na sobotni mecz! – zawołał pan Sungjin, ocierając usta serwetką. – Ale nie mogę iść. Jedziemy z Joowon na festyn, ale nie chciałbym, żeby te bilety się zmarnowały. Może wy, chłopaki, pójdziecie?

– Świetny pomysł – odezwał się niezwłocznie Taemin, wyszarpując siostrze okazję do spędzenia kolejnego popołudnia ze swoim chłopakiem.

Posłał Soojung zwycięskie spojrzenie, a ona udała, że wcale tego nie widzi. Przeżuwając, zaciskała szczękę tak mocno, że bolało to od samego patrzenia. Taemin zaśmiał się pod nosem i wrócił do swego talerza. _Wygrałem_ , pomyślał i zwrócił uwagę na ojca, który mówił dalej:

– To już mamy problem z głowy. Jak zjemy, to dam wam te bilety, żebym nie zapomniał. Uratowaliście mnie, naprawdę. – Pan Sungjin zaśmiał się dobrodusznie.

– Ja i tak umówiłam się z Irene – powiedziała Soojun, widząc pytające spojrzenie swojej mamy. – Będziemy ćwiczyć rolę do przedstawienia i zostanę na noc. Babski wieczór. – Wzruszyła ramionami.

Sobotnim rankiem Jongin zjawił się u Taemina z zeszytem i książką od fizyki pod pachą. Jak tylko zdjął buty, przyjaciel zaproponował mu coś do picia. Zdecydował się na wodę. Miał nadzieję, że postawi go na nogi i jakoś orzeźwi mu umysł.

– Mówiłem, żebyś się nie bał. Pomogę ci i wszystko zdasz na luzie – odezwał się Taemin, widząc zmartwioną minę przyjaciela, i poklepał go po ramieniu.

Czarnowłosy chłopak całe piątkowe popołudnie studiował swoje stare zeszyty oraz przeglądał tegoroczne notatki siostry. Próbował w stu procentach skupić się na zapiskach dotyczących samego przedmiotu, ale jego wzrok dosyć często padał na narysowane na marginesie serduszka czy wypisane słodkim pismem wyznania miłości do Jongina. Pozaginał jej za to kilka rogów, ale i tak czegoś się nauczył.

Rzeczywiście, przy Taeminie większość zasad i praw wydała się Jonginowi banalnie łatwa. Chłopak wyjaśniał mu poszczególne prawa na swój sposób, tłumaczył po kilka razy, pokazywał przykłady na rzeczach, które aktualnie miał pod ręką. Później dał Jonginowi kilka zadań do wykonania i prosił go o instrukcje krok po kroku, sprawdzając tak, czy naprawdę coś zostało mu w głowie czy jedynie małpuje to, co zostało napisane w podręczniku.

Po rozwiązaniu ostatniego, pozornie najtrudniejszego zadania i skontrolowaniu odpowiedzi z tą zawartą w podręczniku Jongin uznał, że na dziś wystarczy. Taemin zgodził się z nim i zatrzasnął książkę, po czym wrzucił ją wraz z zeszytem i resztą przyborów do szuflady.

– Mamy jeszcze sporo czasu. Może chcesz poćwiczyć? – zaproponował, widząc, jak Kim wyciąga ręce nad głowę i przeciąga się na krześle jak kot. Nie omieszkał zerknąć na lekko umięśniony brzuch i w myślach błogosławił moment, w którym koszulka przyjaciela podwinęła się nieco.

– Dla ciebie wszystko – odparł Jongin i zerwał się z miejsca, po czym wsunął stołek pod biurko.

Taemin już wcześniej wspominał, że nie potrzebuje kogoś, kto będzie ćwiczył z nim układ od A do Z, ale i tak zasugerował Jonginowi nauczenie się kilku kroków. Chłopak całkiem chętnie się zgodził, mimo iż nie był urodzonym tancerzem. Wolał piłkę nożną. Kiedy jednak nie miał treningów, czasami zaglądał do przyjaciela i udawał, że tańczy, by choć trochę się poruszać. Przy Taeminie czuł się jak słoń w składzie porcelany, więc momentami lubił sobie tylko popatrzeć na zgrabnie śmigającą po parkiecie sylwetkę.

Układ przeznaczony był dla pary mieszanej, dlatego Jongin śmiał się z niektórych póz, w których musiał się znaleźć. Lee nic sobie z tego nie robił, tylko pokazywał mu dalej, jak powinien się poruszać, jakie przejścia wykonywać. Powtórzyli całość trzy razy i wtedy mogli zacząć taniec z muzyką.

Taemin włączył magnetofon i ustawił odpowiednią piosenkę. Zaczynał od partii solowej. Jongin usiadł więc na podłodze, podpierając się rękami za plecami, i z zainteresowaniem patrzył na gwałtowne, jednocześnie pewne ruchy. Był zaskoczony, kiedy przyjaciel bardzo świadomie i bez skrępowania złapał się na kilka sekund za krocze. Zwykle Taemin był raczej nieśmiały i skryty, dopiero podczas tańca wychodził ze skorupy. Jakby stawał się inną osobą.

Jongin podbiegł do niego, kiedy wybrzmiały pierwsze takty drugiej zwrotki. Oczywiście nie poruszał się tak zwinnie jak wytrenowana Sarah, brakowało mu bioder i wcięcia w talii, lecz miał nadzieję, że jakoś da sobie radę. Stawiał krok za krokiem, jak nauczył się kilka minut temu i nie skupiał się na niczym innym. Mimo to czuł lekki dotyk Taemina na swoich biodrach i talii.

Nie było najgorzej, dopóki nie dotarli do końca piosenki. Jongin zaczął się śmiać, mając tyłek wypięty w stronę przyjaciela, na co tamten również po chwili się zaśmiał. Po chwili jednak obaj zamilkli, kiedy plecy Kim uderzyły miękko o podłogę, a Taemin uwięził go pod sobą, odgradzając mu drogę ucieczki rękami. Ciemnobrązowe oczy pociemniały przysłonięte przez przydługie włosy. Ich oddechy stawały się ciężkie. Lee z wolna przybliżał swoją twarz do tej przyjaciela, a Jongin przez cały czas był przekonany, że to tylko gra aktorska, zręczna manipulacja, która później miała wywołać wybuch emocji u podziwiających występ widzów.

– Chyba starczy – powiedział szeptem Jongin, reflektując się w mig. Pospiesznie odepchnął od siebie przyjaciela i odchrząknął. – Bardzo źle było? – spytał luźnym tonem.

Klapnąwszy twardo na deski parkietu, Taemin potrzebował chwili. Poczuł się odepchnięty nie tylko fizycznie. Przygryzł wargę, odwróciwszy głowę w stronę wielkiego okna wychodzącego na mały ogródek, gdzie zwykle opalali się z siostrą. Po namyśle podszedł do magnetofonu i drżącymi dłońmi próbował wyjąć kasetę. Gdy mu się nie udało, po prostu wyszarpnął kabel z gniazdka i posłał Jonginowi szeroki uśmiech.

– Nie. Całkiem nieźle ci szło – powiedział i z trudem przełknął gulę w gardle. – To co teraz? Może chcesz zagrać w jakąś grę?

– A co proponujesz?

– Call of Duty.

Już kilka minut później rozpychali się na podłodze w salonie. Taemin bił Jongina w ramię, kiedy coś mu nie wychodziło albo kopał go gdzie popadnie, jeśli to przez niego przegrywał. Młodszy chłopak nie był aż tak agresywny i jedynie się śmiał z reakcji przyjaciela. Przejął się dopiero wtedy, kiedy Taemin rzucił o dywan swoim kontrolerem. Urządzenie odbiło się i z cichym hukiem wylądowało na panelach.

– To wszystko przez ciebie – odezwał się naburmuszony Lee.

– Przepraszam! Nie moja wina, że jesteś, powiedzmy sobie szczerze, _cieniasem_ – odparł Jongin, za co zarobił kopniaka w łopatkę.

– Nie jestem! – fuknął Taemin.

– To gramy jeszcze raz – zarządził Kim, a czarnowłosemu nie trzeba było dwa razy powtarzać. Od razu poczołgał się z powrotem po swój kontroler.

Czas podczas gry płynął tak szybko, iż nie zauważyli, kiedy zleciało półtorej godziny.

– Musimy się zbierać – stwierdził Taemin, w pośpiechu wyłączając konsolę i odkładając kontrolery na miejsce. – Idziesz do siebie czy mam ci pożyczyć jakieś ciuchy?

Skończyło się na tym, że kiedy Lee miał już na sobie jeansy z dziurami na kolanach, starą, wypłowiałą koszulkę oraz koszulę w kratę, Jongin nadal nie mógł dopiąć się w pożyczonych spodniach. Narzekał na przyjaciela, że jest za chudy, a potem klął, bo prawie udało mu się przecisnąć guzik przez oczko.

– Zostaw to mnie – rzucił Taemin i pokręcił głową. – Wciągnij brzuch. Najbardziej, jak możesz.

Jongin najpierw się wahał, ale po chwili zrobił to, co mu kazano. Miał wrażenie, że pęknie mu przepona i że nie wytrzyma. Po paru nieudanych próbach, podczas których starszy chłopak delektował się miękką, ciepłą skórą, udało się wreszcie zapiąć i zasunąć spodnie.

– Jak ty możesz w tym chodzić?! – wypalił Kim, wypuściwszy wstrzymywane powietrze.

– Normalnie. Mam chudy tyłek i już. – Taemin wzruszył ramionami, szykując do zabrania bilety na mecz, telefon, klucze, pieniądze. – Lepiej już chodźmy, bo o wpół do trzeciej mamy autobus, a musimy dojść na przystanek.

Droga do przystanku Mirabel Rd & Trenton Rd teoretycznie zajmowała pół godziny, niektórym nawet nieco dłużej. Oni jednak byli młodzi i szło im się o wiele szybciej, kiedy rozmawiali na mało ważne tematy. Taemin czasami odpływał myślami na kilka sekund dłużej, niż powinien, skutecznie rozpraszany przez żyły widoczne na rękach Jongina, odkąd podciągnął rękawy pożyczonej, szarej bluzy.

Dotarli na miejsce i okazało się, że mają jeszcze sporo czasu.

– Idę do sklepu. Kupię wodę – oznajmił Taemin, szukając pieniędzy w nerce przypiętej w pasie.

– Weź mi colę! – zawołał za nim Jongin, nim chłopak się oddalił.

Już po paru minutach spomiędzy zaparkowanych przed Speer's Market furgonetek wyłoniła się szczupła sylwetka odziana w znajomą koszulę. Lee pomachał dwoma przezroczystymi butelkami, uśmiechając się szeroko do przyjaciela.

– Chciałem colę – powiedział Jongin głosem pięciolatka, który nie dostał cukierków przed obiadem.

– Gdyby Soojung się dowiedziała, że pijesz colę, urwałaby ci łeb. Nie po to moja mama hoduje warzywa na tych trzech metrach kwadratowych i jeździ na targ, żeby jej przyszły zięć pił colę – oświadczył dobitnie Taemin.

– Przyszły zięć?! – zdziwił się Kim, marszcząc brwi. Zupełnie jakby nie zrozumiał.

– Przecież Soojung ci nie odpuści. Jak ty się nie oświadczysz, to ona zrobi to pierwsza. – Taemin wzruszył ramionami, chociaż od środka zżerało go nieobce uczucie.

– Kto w ogóle powiedział, że zamierzam brać z nią ślub? – oburzył się Jongin i prychnął.

– A nie jest tak?

– Będzie musiała mnie do tego zmusić – powiedział nonszalancko chłopak i w akcie desperacji upił łyk chłodnej wody.

– Nigdy o tym nie myślałeś? – Taemin trącił go łokciem w żebra. – Nie kłam. Na pewno myślałeś kiedyś o was razem. O uroczych dzieciach... i w ogóle – droczył się dalej, a przyjaciel niemal opluł go piciem.

– Bez przesady – burknął, po czym zawołał z większym entuzjazmem: – Autobus już jedzie!

Taemin kupił bilety, a Jongin zajął dla nich miejsca. Gdy grubawy, mocno czerwony na twarzy i spocony kierowca z burknięciem wcisnął mu bilety, czarnowłosy odebrał dwa papierki z mocno wymuszonym uśmiechem i odnalazł szybko swoje miejsce. Skrzywił się, czując pot faceta na swojej dłoni. Aż skręciło mu wnętrzności.

– Mógłby sobie czasem zrobić przerwę – stwierdził, opierając się bezceremonialnie o przyjaciela.

– A może nie może? – odpowiedział Jongin i zerknął obojętnie na palce Taemina beztrosko tańczące na jego kolanie.

– Nieważne. Obrzydził mnie i tyle – przyznał chłopak i spojrzał na twarz przyjaciela ożywiony pomysłem, który właśnie zaświtał mu w głowie. – Jak tak bardzo chcesz napić się coli, to może wybierzemy się po meczu do McDonald's?

– Mówisz poważnie? – Jongin aż zaśmiał się z ekscytacji.

– Oczywiście. Ja stawiam.

Czterdzieści pięć minut jazdy upłynęło całkiem szybko, mimo iż w autobusie było duszno, a klimatyzacja oczywiście nie działała. Wiele osób również rozmawiało zbyt głośno, ale to nie przeszkadzało Taeminowi w tym, by rzucić czasem jakąś uwagą na temat interesujących widoków, które mijali. Kilka razy przypomniało mu się coś głupiego i Jongin musiał go uspokajać, żeby nie wybuchnął śmiechem na całe gardło.

Gdy dojechali do Guernville, okazało się, że większość pasażerów wybiera się na mecz. Mali chłopcy ubrani byli w koszulki z nazwiskami swoich ulubionych zawodników, starsi ściskali w dłoniach podpisane i niepodpisane piłki, licząc na to, że przyniosą one zwycięstwo danej drużynie.

Tłum wylał się z autobusu na przystanek. Jongin i Taemin poszli razem z wszystkimi, zaznajamiając się z nowymi, całkiem miłymi i podekscytowanymi grą ludźmi. Było całkiem sporo kobiet, które również nosiły koszulki z przeróżnymi nazwiskami. Nie omieszkały przerobić ich po swojemu, by teraz świecić gołymi brzuchami, na co większość mężczyzn zwracała uwagę, oblizując usta. Jongin też się do nich zaliczał.

– Przestań, bo podkabluję Soojung – syknął mu do ucha Taemin i uszczypnął go z całej siły w ramię.

Nie chciał dać po sobie poznać, że żądło zazdrości ugodziło go z całej siły, kiedy tylko wzrok przyjaciela musnął zgrabną i ponętną kobiecą sylwetkę. Sam uważał, że wcale nie jest gorszy i też zasłużył sobie na takie spojrzenie, a później chciało mu się śmiać z własnej naiwności. Jongin _nigdy_ nie polubiłby go w _ten_ sposób. Nie był dziewczyną.

Przy wejściu na stadion jakiś pan w śmiesznej czapce sprzedawał piwo i hot-dogi. Taemin wziął dla nich dwie przekąski i szybko poszli zająć miejsca. Widok mieli dobry. Choć jeszcze nic się nie zaczęło, niemal wszyscy znaleźli już odpowiednie miejsca i z niecierpliwością oczekiwali na rozpoczęcie gry.

Nawiązali więc kilka znajomości na czas meczu. Rozmawiali z zagorzałymi fanami, którzy przybyli na to spotkanie, jakby od tego zależało ich życie. Taemin miał ochotę się zaśmiać, ale wiedział, że tak samo wyglądał, kiedy mówił o czymkolwiek związanym z tańcem. Dlatego jedynie wgryzł się w hot-doga i przeżuwał go powoli, potakująco kiwając głową.

Gdy rozległ się donośny hałas dobiegający z głośników, uwaga wszystkich widzów skupiła się na boisku. Zaczęli pojawiać się kolejni zawodnicy, a komentatorzy krótko o nich opowiadali i zachęcali oglądających do gromkich braw. Niektórzy już zaczęli nucić przyśpiewki swoich faworytów, a inni szybko się do nich dołączali.

Jongin i Taemin siedzieli dokładnie na środku sektora, gdzie przez całe trzy godziny trwania zaciekłej gry przeciągani byli to na jedną, to na drugą stronę. Nie byli za żadnym zespołem. Cieszyli się każdym zdobytym punktem i smucili tym straconym. Przynajmniej mieli ubaw, kiedy lekko wstawieni fani ściskali ich i całowali w policzki.

Kiedy wreszcie wydostali się poza stadion i wymigali się od pójścia na drinka z ludźmi, którzy za bardzo polubili ich w tak krótkim czasie, Taemin złapał Jongina za nadgarstek i zaczął wyciągać go z rozentuzjazmowanej ludzkiej masy. Zaczął biec wzdłuż ulicy. Przemknął przez drogę na czerwonym świetle, a kierowca zbliżającego się pojazdu zatrąbił na nich, hamując z piskiem opon.

Facet zaczął coś krzyczeć, ale Taemin się tym nie przejął. Pokazał mu środkowy palec i biegł dalej, szarpnąwszy przyjaciela za rękę. Wąskimi uliczkami, w których zachęcająco mrugały neonowe szyldy barów, udał się w stronę najbliższej restauracji McDonald's.

Dopiero gdy się zmęczył, przystanął na moment, łapczywie nabierając powietrze w płuca. Jongin uderzył go w ramię i wyszarpnął dłoń z niezbyt mocnego uścisku. Taemin zaś oparł dłonie na kolanach i zaśmiał się, po czym chwycił przyjaciela za łokieć i, wciąż się śmiejąc, wtulił się w jego pierś.

– Zachowujesz się, jakbyś się naćpał – stwierdził rzeczowo Jongin, łapiąc Lee za ramiona. Ustawił go do pionu i spojrzał mu w oczy. Nie dostrzegł lekkiego drżenia na ciele chłopaka, które mogło dać mu do myślenia. – Już w porządku?

– Cały czas jest w porządku – obruszył się Taemin, strzepując dłonie przyjaciela z ramion. – Chodźmy jeść.

Zamówili po BigMacu, dużej porcji frytek i dużej coli na wynos. Czekając na odebranie jedzenia, Lee oparł brodę na ramieniu Jongina, kiedy tamten spoglądał na tablicę, gdzie wyświetlały się numery gotowych zamówień. Zapach piżma i olejku sandałowego przyjemnie podrażnił jego nozdrza, a on mimowolnie się uśmiechnął. Sam wybrał te perfumy na urodzinowy prezent dla przyjaciela. Przeszły mu ciarki, gdy zaświtało mu w głowie, że jutro jego bluza będzie pachniała właśnie w ten sposób.

Prawie dostał w zęby, kiedy Jongin ruszył się z miejsca, wymachując paragonem. Ocknął się szybko i poszedł za przyjacielem, by wziąć swoją torebkę z jedzeniem. Zajrzał kontrolnie do środka, po czym uśmiechnął się, zerkając na Kim.

– Znam fajne miejsce, gdzie możemy zjeść – oznajmił wesoło.

– To prowadź.

Wyszedłszy z McDonald's, Taemin skierował się w lewo i przez kilka minut szedł cały czas prosto. Wyszli poza miasto, znajdowali się w jakimś mniej uczęszczanym miejscu. Jongin kilka razy chwytał Lee za ramię, próbując dowiedzieć się _czegokolwiek,_ ale tamten milczał jak zaklęty.

– Planujesz mnie zabić? – odezwał się wreszcie żartobliwie, dorównując kroku Taeminowi.

– Gdybym chciał to zrobić, nie kupowałbym ci jedzenia – odpowiedział Lee, pewnym krokiem schodząc na wydeptaną przez ludzi dróżkę, która doprowadziła ich do szerokiego pomostu.

Jongin sapnął z zachwytu, patrząc na lustro wody rozciągające się pod ich stopami. Zachodzące słońce odbijało się w wodzie, która zniekształcała obraz poprzez delikatne zmarszczki wywołane wiatrem. Taemin zaśmiał się, widząc minę przyjaciela, po czym przysiadł, rozkoszując się ostatnimi promieniami, które oświetlały i rozgrzewały jego twarz.

– Jedz, bo ci wystygnie – zwrócił się do Kim, ciągnąc go za nogawkę.

– Nie wiedziałem, że można znaleźć tu takie ciekawe miejsce – przyznał Jongin i zabrał się do jedzenia.

Taemin wyjął telefon i przez jakiś czas usiłował zrobić zdjęcie. Światło nie było idealne, ale fotografia nie wyszła tak źle. Przynajmniej miał pamiątkę z tego skromnego wypadu. Liczyła się dla niego każda chwila spędzona sam na sam w towarzystwie Jongina. Zastanawiał się nawet nad udostępnieniem fotki na portalu społecznościowym, lecz ostatecznie zrezygnował.

– Muszę zabrać tu kiedyś Soojung na randkę – odezwał się Jongin, skończywszy swojego hamburgera.

– Na pewno jej się spodoba – rzucił od niechcenia Lee.

Czuł rozczarowanie i zawód, jakby właśnie został zdradzony. Jasne, kochał Soojung i życzył jej w życiu jak najlepiej, ale zaciskał też mocno kciuki, by wreszcie dała sobie spokój z ich najlepszym przyjacielem. Znali się od małego, kiedyś musiał jej zbrzydnąć, prawda? Prawda?!

Po jeszcze kilku gryzach hamburgera i łykach coli całkiem stracił apetyt. Na Jongina też nie mógł patrzeć. Spakował więc resztki to papierowej torebki z zamiarem wyrzucenia ich do najbliższego kosza.

– Spóźnimy się na autobus, jak się nie pospieszysz – oświadczył nieco bardziej chłodnym i surowym tonem, niż planował. – Chodź, szybko. Możesz jeść, jadąc.

Nie czekał już dłużej. Jongin i tak prędzej czy później by do niego dołączył. Tym razem zajęło mu to niecałe dwie minuty, podczas których Taemin zdążył wrócić na obrzeża miasteczka. W oddali mrugały kolorowe neony i uliczne latarnie, które wyznaczały im drogę.

– Coś się stało? – zapytał nagle Kim, grzebiąc w torebce, by po chwili wyciągnąć z niej kilka ociekających tłuszczem frytek.

– Skąd taki wniosek? – Taemin przeniósł na niego zaskoczone spojrzenie, po czym wrzucił do najbliższego kosza resztki swojej kolacji.

– Przed chwilą zachowywałeś się zupełnie inaczej – wyjaśnił Jongin, marszcząc brwi.

– Wydaje ci się.

Dotarli na przystanek w milczeniu, które zdawało się ciążyć jak kula u nogi. Taemin bawił się guzikami swojej koszuli, dopóki nie postanowił jej zapiąć, a później spoglądał nerwowo w telefon, jakby mógł przyspieszyć w ten sposób upływ czasu. Jongin starał się go zagadywać, ale każdy temat urywał się po dwóch, trzech zdaniach. Przyjaciel z pewnością nie boczył się na niego bez powodu. Nie potrafił jednak go odnaleźć.

– O, jedzie już! – zawołał Lee i odetchnął w ulgą.

Tak bardzo chciał już usiąść i jakoś wybrnąć z tej sytuacji, że wyszedł na drogę i autobus byłby go potrącił. Na szczęście Jongin w porę przytrzymał go za łokieć i odciągnął do tyłu, przez co kierowca bezproblemowo wyhamował i nikomu nie stała się krzywda. Mimo to mężczyzna posłał nastolatkom surowe, karcące spojrzenie.

– Dwa bilety do Forestville – poprosił Kim, bo Taemin wciąż był w stanie lekkiego szoku. Wydębił od przyjaciela pieniądze i czym prędzej zapłacił, a kiedy trzymał już w dłoni dwa papierki, poszedł zająć miejsce obok Lee.

– Przepraszam – mruknął Taemin, spoglądając na zmartwionego Jongina. Przygryzł wargę, po czym westchnął i oparł ciężko głowę o jego ramię.

– Chyba upiłeś się oparami piwa – wywnioskował Kim i zaraz zaśmiał się pod nosem, klepiąc przyjaciela po głowie. – Przynajmniej masz nauczkę.

– Już nigdy nie pójdę na mecz baseballu – oznajmił Lee, przymykając oczy.

Nie minęło wiele czasu, a zasnął. Był wyczerpany kibicowaniem i chodzeniem, ale najbardziej zmęczyły go własne myśli i głupie wnioski, do których co chwila dochodził. Jongin za to zaczął trajkotać o spotkaniu i oceniał wszystkich graczy, twierdząc, że wielu z nich nie zasługuje na marnowanie się w tej lidze. Nie zwrócił uwagi na śpiącego chłopaka, a nawet jeśli to zrobił, to może miał nadzieję zagadać samego siebie.

Kiedy wysiedli na przystanku w Forestville (a raczej kiedy Jongin wywlókł zaspanego Taemina z autobusu i próbował utrzymać go w pionie, jednocześnie szukając swojego telefonu), Kim zadzwonił po swojego tatę, żeby przywiózł ich do domu. Nie było specjalnie późno, lecz nie było sensu, by przebyć tę drogę piechotą, gdy Lee w każdej chwili mógł zasnąć na stojąco.

Ojciec Jongina odwiózł ich do domu, ale chłopak nie poszedł do siebie. Bez słowa, bez umawiania się wiadome było, że zostanie na noc u Taemina. Powiedział o tym tacie, który jedynie pokiwał głową i odprowadził go wzrokiem.

– Śpisz ze mną? – zapytał Lee, przecierając pięściami powieki, do których przyklejone były resztki snu.

– Nie. To pedalskie – prychnął Jongin i odwrócił się na pięcie. – Będę w pokoju Soojung. I tak jej nie ma, więc chyba się nie pogniewa.

Mógł podejrzewać, że tak się to skończy. Dla Jongina większość rzeczy była „pedalska”, mimo iż jeszcze kilka lat temu to słowo nawet nie przecisnęłoby mu się przez gardło. Teraz używał go nagminnie, a Taemin udawał, że to go nie dotyka. Znali się od zawsze, więc, według niego, mogli pozwolić sobie na coś więcej – spanie w jednym łóżku, pożyczanie sobie nawzajem ciuchów, przytulanie się od czasu do czasu.

Rzucił się na łóżko i odetchnął tak ciężko, jakby uszło z niego całe powietrze. Brakowało mu sił, aby się ruszyć, spać też mu się odechciało. Zasypianie na ramieniu Jongina równało się czystej przyjemności i było mimowolne. Puste łóżko nie było już tak zachęcające, nie pałało słodkim ciepłem i omdlewającym zapachem, który oszałamiał jego zmysły, jednocześnie je pobudzał i pozwalał znaleźć spokój, jakby świat się zatrzymał.

Potarł czoło dłonią, próbując odpędzić wszelkie myśli i w końcu podniósł się z łóżka, po czym cicho wszedł na górę. Zajrzał do pokoju siostry i od razu zobaczył sylwetkę Jongina skrytego pod kołdrą. Policzek wciskał w poduszkę, która zapewne roztaczała aromat truskawkowego szamponu Soojung. Jedno ramię trzymał na kołdrze i Taemin uśmiechnął się, dostrzegając wyraźną szarość swojej bluzy.

Powiódł wzrokiem po pokoju i zobaczył niedbale rzucone jeansy na krzesło. Zaśmiał się pod nosem, przypominając sobie poranne potyczki z zapięciem w nich guzika. Poczuł dreszcze na kręgosłupie, gdy nagle pod palcami znowu poczuł fakturę skóry Jongina. Czuł się czasami jak psychol i gdyby ktoś go posłuchał, najpewniej uznałby go za kogoś takiego, lecz nie mógł nic poradzić na to, co czuł. Dziwił się zresztą, jak długo był w stanie trzymać siebie samego na wodzy.

Kiedy Jongin się obudził, jęknął cicho i usiadł, przecierając oczy. Szybko rozejrzał się dookoła, by zorientować się, że nie jest u siebie. Jego spojrzenie osiadło na porzuconych przez niego spodniach i pokręcił głową. Zanotował w pamięci, by nigdy więcej nie pożyczać spodni od Taemina, jeśli nie chce zostać impotentem.

Wygramolił się z ciepłej pościeli i niechętnie zszedł na dół. Smakowity zapach śniadania dotarł do jego nozdrzy, więc przyspieszył kroku. Na dole spotkał Soojung, która najwyraźniej już wróciła od przyjaciółki. Podszedł do niej i cmoknął ją w policzek.

– Rodzice wracali z festynu i wpadli po mnie do Irene – wyjaśniła, jakby odczytała jego myśli sprzed chwili.

Weszli razem do kuchni, gdzie krzątał się Taemin, serwując śniadanie wszystkim. Na środku stołu stał wielki dzbanek ze świeżo zaparzoną kawą, sztuce były poukładane jak należy, przy każdym talerzyku znajdowała się błękitna serwetka.

Pani Lee trajkotała wesoło, wyciągając z wiklinowego kosza zakupione od innych wytwórców pamiątki i domowe przetwory: dżemy, konfitury, miód, pikle. Jej mąż rozsiadł się już przy stole i z aprobatą patrzył na syna. Zaraz przeniósł także spojrzenie na Jongina i zaczął dopytywać o przebieg wczorajszego meczu. Szybko złapali wspólny język i pogrążyli się w rozmowie.

Soojung, Taemin i pani Joowon zasiedli do stołu jako ostatni. Rodzeństwo wypytywało matkę o przebieg festynu i jarmarku, na którym kobieta sprzedawała zrobione na szydełku ozdoby. Promieniała wręcz, opowiadając dzieciom, co ciekawego widziała i jak dobrze się bawiła. Wypili z panem Lee po piwie i bawili się przy muzyce miejscowej kapeli.

– Taemin? – zagadnęła ciszej pani Joowon, nie zerkając na syna. Soojung jednak nadstawiła uszu, choć udawała, że potakuje słowom swojego chłopaka. – Może poprosiłbyś siostrę, żeby pomogła ci z tym całym tańcem – zasugerowała kobieta, wiedząc o problemie syna.

– Nie trzeba – odparł chłopak, dzieląc widelcem pasek bekonu. – Znalazłem już zastępstwo. Jongin mi pomoże.

Pani Joowon zacisnęła szczękę i na chwilę przerwała jedzenie, co nie umknęło uwagi obojgu rodzeństwa. Taemin przełknął głośno ślinę, kontrolnie zerkając w stronę przyjaciela, który wciąż pogrążony był w rozmowie z jego ojcem. Teraz wymieniali uwagi na temat konkretnych zawodników i prognozowali ich przyszłość.

– Jongin, huh? Może jednak lepsza byłaby Soojung. Jest dziewczyną, więc chyba tak będzie lepiej, co? – Pani Joowon uśmiechnęła się tak, jakby miała cytrynę w ustach.

– A w czym Jongin jest niby gorszy? – zaoponował Taemin chłodno, przenosząc wzrok na swój talerz.

– Jest chłopakiem. To chyba wystarczający powód – stwierdziła pani Lee. – Nie powinieneś tańczyć w ten sposób z chłopakiem. – Pokręciła głową i dodała bardziej do siebie: – Nie powinieneś tańczyć z żadnym chłopakiem.

– Mamo. Myślę, że to jego wybór z kim chce trenować – odezwała się półszeptem Soojung, spoglądając matce prosto w oczy. – Nie możesz mu tego zabronić. Zresztą... To tylko taniec! Daj spokój. Co w tym złego?

Kobieta zacisnęła wargi, patrząc na syna arbitralnie, ale on nie zamierzał się poddać. Nie podniósł już wzroku, wciskając sobie do ust kolejne porcje smażonych jajek i gryząc przypalone tosty. Pani Joowon za to nie odezwała się już ani słowem. Chciała za wszelką ceną postawić na swoim, nie dopuszczając do siebie myśli, by jej syn mógł w tak dziwny sposób spoufalać się z przyjacielem. Bała się, że powstaną na ten temat jakieś plotki.

Taemin naprawdę nie dawał za wygraną. Soojung i tak była zajęta próbami kółka teatralnego, więc nie miałaby czasu, by mu pomóc. Kiedy Jongin przychodził, by pouczyć się do zbliżającego się testu poprawkowego, Lee prosił go o kilka prób. Bardzo się przy tym pilnował, żeby nie wykroczyć poza niewidzialne, ustalone granice.

Bał się matki, to fakt. Najgorzej było wtedy, kiedy bezpardonowo wkraczała do jego pokoju i stawała w progu, przewiesiwszy sobie szmatkę przez ramię, by przyjrzeć się, jak tańczyli. Czuł stres wpełzający na jego plecy jako dodatkowe obciążenie. Na szczęście potrafił nieźle improwizować, a Jongin nie znał wszystkich kroków dokładnie, więc łatwo było mu zmylić kobietę. Wydawało mu się bowiem, że jego dłoń spoczywająca na biodrze przyjaciela trochę za długo wywołałaby lawinę krzyku i oskarżeń, których chciał uniknąć.

Gdy słyszał szuranie kapci i zamykanie drzwi, na nowo się rozluźniał i odpływał, ginąc w tańcu na dobre. Wtedy pozwalał sobie patrzeć na Jongina trochę śmielej, dotykał go tak, jak zaplanował w choreografii i udawał, że nic się nie stało. Nie był nawet pewien, czy Kim zauważył to, że trzymał się na baczności. Pewnie nie, nie był przecież tancerzem.

– Hej, wszystko w porządku? – zapytała pewnego dnia po obiedzie Soojung. Ona zmywała naczynia, Taemin je wycierał. – Wyglądasz, jakbyś był zestresowany.

Nie odpowiedział. Przygryzał tylko wargę, ale jego podenerwowanie i spięcie ujawniło się w wycieraniu tego samego talerza przez dobrą minutę.

– Mama? – szepnęła dziewczyna, a kiedy zobaczyła nieznaczne skinienie głową, westchnęła, przewracając oczami. – Nie przejmuj się nią. To nie ma znaczenia, co ona mówi.

– Wiem, po prostu... – Nie potrafił dokończyć, więc tylko pokręcił głową, by dać sobie spokój z tym tematem.

– Taemin, przecież oboje wiemy, że _nie jesteś_ zainteresowany Jonginem. Po pierwsze, to mój chłopak. Po drugie, ty nawet nie jesteś gejem – powiedziała i zaśmiała się dość głośno, jakby właśnie opowiedziała najlepszy żart.

Gdyby tylko wiedziała.

Jakiś tydzień później, gdy Jongin miał pisać swój poprawkowy test, Taemin wybrał się do Sarah.

Niewysoka dziewczyna o blond włosach i dużych zielonych oczach wyglądała o wiele lepiej, niż gdy Taemin zapamiętał ją kilka tygodni temu. Jej stopa nie była już otoczona białym, przeszkadzającym gipsem. Była w luźnej skarpetce i przy każdym kolejnym ruchu Lee zauważał, jak bardzo nieporadna się wydaje.

– Jesteś pewna, że dasz radę zatańczyć? – zapytał z obawą w głosie, siadając przy stoliku w pokoju dziewczyny.

– Jeszcze pytasz! – fuknęła z niedowierzaniem. – Jasne, że dam. Chodzę na rehabilitację. Zaraz wszystko wróci do formy. Mamy jeszcze półtora tygodnia-

– _Tylko_ półtora tygodnia, Sarah – poprawił ją Taemin. – Musimy zrobić jeszcze kilka prób. Przepraszam, _wypadałoby_ zrobić kilka prób.

– Dam radę – powiedziała z naciskiem, po czym klepnęła go w ramię. – Nie roztrząsaj tego tak, jakbym miała odciętą stopę. Nie zostawię cię na lodzie, Taem. Mnie też zależy na tym występie.

– Wiem, wiem. Przepraszam. Po prostu się stresuję – odparł z przepraszającym uśmiechem na ustach, przeczesując sobie włosy.

– Ćwiczyłeś? – spytała Sarah, podnosząc wzrok znad kubka z herbatą.

– Tak. Tak, ćwiczyłem – odezwał się z tajemniczą radością w głosie, co bardzo zainteresowało dziewczynę. Uniosła brew, aby kontynuował. – Z Jonginem.

– Z Jonginem?! – zdziwiła się i zamrugała prędko, o czym zmarszczyła brwi w zamyśleniu. – Zaraz. Przecież on... gra w piłkę, jeśli dobrze pamiętam.

Taemin podrapał się po głowie, gapiąc się w stolik. Nie mógł powstrzymać lekkiego rumieńca, który pojawił się na jego policzkach, dlatego powachlował się koszulką, udając, że jest mu niesamowicie gorąco.

– Umie też trochę tańczyć. Nie idzie mu tak źle, chociaż... – zaśmiał się pod nosem – ty jesteś zdecydowanie lepszą kobietą niż on.

– To chyba zrozumiałe – odpowiedziała Sarah wyniosłym tonem i oboje się zaśmiali. – Mam nadzieję, że nie masz jakichś większych problemów.

– Nie. Jest w porządku. – Taemin uśmiechnął się nikle. – Jasne, czasami mu nie idzie, ale nie jest najgorszy. Chociaż wolałbym trenować z tobą, żeby nasz występ nie okazał się klapą – przyznał, naginając trochę fakty.

– Nie będzie. Obiecuję – powiedziała dziewczyna ze szczerą nadzieją w głosie.

Już kilka dni później Sarah dostała pozwolenie od lekarza na powrót do tańca. Cały tydzień przed zakończeniem roku intensywnie ćwiczyli. Jeśli nie mogli skorzystać ze szkolnej sali, ponieważ trenowało tam kółko teatralne, przygotowywano dekoracje i ogólnie nie było dla nich miejsca, zamykali się w pokoju Taemina.

Pani Joowon była szczęśliwa z takiego obrotu sytuacji, co jedynie przekonało jej syna, że matka boi się o jego orientację i bycie „normalnym”. Śmieszyło go też to, jak łatwo można było jej coś wpoić poprzez odpowiednie zachowanie. Nie zaglądała już bowiem do jego pokoju, nawet kiedy słyszała grzmiące krzyki i towarzyszące im śmiechy.

Sarah dawała sobie świetnie radę, ale Taemin i tak kazał jej dużo odpoczywać, żeby czegoś sobie nie nadciągnęła. Słuchała go, ale i tak wkładała cały trud w układ, którego w połowie była autorką. Niektóre ruchy musiała jednak pozmieniać, bo nie czuła się komfortowo i stabilnie ze swoją kostką.

Nawet po drobnych poprawkach ich choreografia była pełna sensualizmu, niepozornych spojrzeń, dwuznacznych muśnięć ciała, niepełnego dotyku, który pozostawiał uczucie niedosytu i jednocześnie napawał przeświadczeniem kompletnego spełnienia. Byli dumni z tej współpracy i mieli nadzieję na pozytywny odbiór pośród widowni.

W dzień zakończenia roku Taemin wcale nie ubrał się elegancko, chociaż to on kończył szkołę. Ważniejszy od świadectwa był dla niego występ. Nie stresował się za bardzo. Bał się jednak o Sarah. Wiedział, że zdarzało się, iż dziewczyna wymiotowała przed swoimi występami, kiedy była młodsza.

Przygotowywał właśnie torbę ze wszystkimi potrzebnymi rzeczami. Na wszelki wypadek wcisnął do niej białą koszulkę, która mogła mu posłużyć za coś bardziej szykownego niż spocony podkoszulek. Nagle usłyszał za sobą chrząknięcie i podskoczył. Odwrócił się i ujrzał w progu Jongina. Musiał zagryźć wargę i policzyć do pięciu, by nie pozwolić swoim myślom wybiec za daleko.

Chłopak miał na sobie czarne spodnie od garnituru, w które wpuszczona była śnieżnobiała koszula, a towarzyszył jej nieudolnie zawiązany krawat. Taemin podszedł do przyjaciela, chichocząc cicho. Nie mógł się powstrzymać. I nawet jeśli zakrywał sobie usta dłonią, zdradzały go wysoko uniesione policzki.

– Jesteś już gotowy? – spytał Jongin, nie zwracając uwagi na rozbawienie Taemina.

– Prawie – odpowiedział tamten, przywracając się do porządku. – Nikt cię nie uczył wiązać krawata?

– To akurat wiązała twoja siostra – odparł Kim prędko.

Taemin tylko prychnął pogardliwie i z miejsca przystąpił do poprawienia krawata przyjaciela. Rozwiązał go i zaczął powoli wiązać. Jego wzrok czasami na sekundę umykał na szyję czy brodę Jongina, ale zaraz na powrót skupiał się na swoim zadaniu. Nie mogli spóźnić się do szkoły.

– Gotowe – powiedział z uśmiechem, poprawiając kołnierzyk koszuli chłopaka. Jego wzrok mimowolnie po raz kolejny prześlizgnął się po policzku, na którym dostrzegł małą rankę. – O, zaciąłeś się – zauważył, a kącik jego ust uniósł się jeszcze wyżej.

– Naprawdę?! – jęknął Jongin i pokręcił głową. – Da się to jakoś... zakryć?

– Mogę zrobić ci lekki makijaż – zasugerował prędko Lee, po czym dodał, widząc z lekka przerażoną minę przyjaciela: – Nie będzie widać, nie martw się.

Pociągnął go za nadgarstek do swojego biurka i usadził na krześle. Z szuflady wyjął małe, kwadratowe pudełko w paski, w którym trzymał niezbędne produkty – podkład, puder, kilka brązowych cieni i pędzelki. Jongin zdawał się patrzeć na to wszystko zafascynowany i zaintrygowany.

– Czasem się przydaje, jak mam jakiś ważny występ – wyjaśnił Taemin, sięgając po podkład i gąbeczkę.

Nałożył niewielką ilość i zaraz wyraźnie się skrzywił. Grymas ten nie umknął uwagi Jongina.

– Co? Nie da się?

– Nie w tym rzecz. – Lee pokręcił głową. – Masz ciemniejszą karnację. Musimy...

Nie dokończył. Sięgnął po brązowy cień, który doskonale pasował do koloru skóry Jongina. Delikatnymi ruchami pędzla muskał miękki policzek, choć czasami tracił głowę, gdy zapach perfum przyjaciela wdzierał się w jego nozdrza bez jego zgody. Odchrząknął cicho, rozcierając granicę koloru palcem, popatrzył na pomalowany policzek z obu stron i uśmiechnął się dumnie.

– Nie wygląda najgorzej. Przynajmniej nikt nie będzie się z ciebie śmiał – oświadczył, chowając swoje rzeczy na powrót do szuflady.

– Dzięki – odparł Jongin, raptownie podnosząc się z miejsca. Zerknął na zegarek. – Powinniśmy już iść. Jesteś gotowy?

Pani Lee zawiozła swoje dzieci i Jongina do szkoły. Całą drogę paplała tylko o tym, jak bardzo cieszy się, że Taemin kończy szkołę i nie może się doczekać, aż wybierze sobie uczelnię, na której chce studiować. Wybiegła nawet tak daleko w przyszłość, aż zaczęła opowiadać o wnukach i o tym, jak będzie je rozpieszczać.

Na całe szczęście Taemin siedział z tyłu, więc mógł co drugie słowo przewracać oczami. Soojung chichotała, ukrywając wredny uśmieszek za swą zgrabną dłonią, a Jongin z powątpiewaniem przyglądał się profilowi pani Joowon. Czasami spoglądał na przyjaciela i też miał ochotę się zaśmiać, ale w ostatniej chwili powstrzymywał wybuch, żeby nie wprowadzić niezręcznej atmosfery.

– Mama naprawdę liczy na to, że szybko znajdziesz sobie żonę – oznajmiła Soojung, machając matce na pożegnanie, kiedy ta odjeżdżała z powrotem do domu.

– Żeby się nie przeliczyła – odburknął Taemin, zarzucając sportową torbę na ramię i skierował się w stronę wielkiej sportowej hali, która na ten dzień zmieniła się nie do poznania.

Jak tylko Taemin wbiegł do szatni, od razu wpadł na Sarah. Posłał jej szeroki uśmiech, a ona uścisnęła go mocno. Czuł, że dziewczyna się denerwuje, więc pogłaskał ją po plecach i lekko ścisnął jej ramię.

– Będzie dobrze – powiedział cicho, ale pewnie, a ona zaśmiała mu się do ucha.

– Nie chodzi o występ – wyjaśniła, odsuwając się od niego.

Dopiero teraz zauważył, że Sarah ma na sobie bordową togę. Zdziwił się, jednak po chwili sam dostał identyczną. Popatrzył na dziewczynę pytająco, a ona pokiwała głową i ruchem ręki zachęciła go, by włożył szatę.

– Najpierw odbieramy dyplomy, później jest przedstawienie. Wychodzimy po trzeciej piosence – powiedziała nerwowo Sarah, drepcząc po niedużym pomieszczeniu, aż szeleściła jej toga.

– Uspokój się – poprosił Taemin, siadając na ławce, na której parę chwil temu położył swoją torbę.

– Jestem spokojna – odparła z uporem dziewczyna, wyrzucając ręce w górę, co wywołało u Lee salwę śmiechu.

– Właśnie widzę.

– Och, daj spokój. Nigdy nie kończyłam liceum.

– Ja też nie, ale jakoś się tym nie przejmuję.

– Ale tam siedzą moi rodzice! – fuknęła Sarah, zatrzymując się tuż przed Taeminem.

On chwycił ją za dłonie i ścisnął je lekko, posyłając jej uspokajający uśmiech.

– Dasz radę. Masz tylko odebrać dyplom i ładnie się zaprezentować. To nie jest takie trudne – zapewnił kojącym głosem, po czym sięgnął do swojej torby. – Chcesz wody? Miętówkę?

– Miętówkę – odpowiedziała i klapnęła obok niego, czekając na cukierka.

Ceremonia okazała się jednak wyzwaniem także dla Taemina. Może jego rodziców nie było na widowni, ale był tam Jongin, a to stresowało go już wystarczająco. Stali w kolejności alfabetycznej, więc niestety nie mógł dalej wspierać Sarah, ale bacznie ją obserwował. Gdyby zaszła taka potrzeba, mógłby złapać ją mdlejącą.

Gdy wchodził na podest, zacisnął dłonie w pięści i schował je w szerokich rękawach bordowej szaty. Miał wrażenie, że nogi ma jak z waty, kiedy tyle par oczu zwróconych było w jego stronę. Podczas tańca jakoś tego nie czuł, lecz teraz wydawało mu się, że zaraz się potknie i zarżnie głową w podium, przy którym stała jego wychowawczyni oraz dyrektor szkoły.

Skupił się więc na rulonie trzymanym przez nauczycielkę, żeby nie myśleć o tym, co może pójść źle. Zatrzymał się kilka kroków przed kobietą, uścisnął jej spoconą dłoń, kłaniając się nieznacznie. Uraczył ją wyuczonym uśmiechem, który już sekundę później ofiarował dyrektorowi.

Ściskając w dłoni ów rulon, który był jego dyplomem, prawie zbiegł ze sceny, by dołączyć do kolegów z klasy oraz do Sarah, która wyglądała już znacznie lepiej.

– Stresowałeś się bardziej niż ja – stwierdziła wprost, celując palcem w jego pierś.

– Jakoś tak wyszło – przyznał, wzruszając ramionami.

Kiedy wszyscy uczniowie otrzymali swoje dyplomy, wystrzeliły w górę bordowe birety. Ktoś robił zdjęcia, słychać było krzyki, śmiechy, mlaśnięcia całusów na policzkach, ożywione rozmowy, gratulacje, więcej śmiechów. Taemin wymknął się za Sarah, która szarpnęła go za rękaw togi.

Znaleźli się znów w szatni z dala od wszystkich. Pozbyli się tych przeklętych szat i rzucili się sobie w ramiona, gratulując ukończenia szkoły. Później stanęli za kurtyną oddzielającą kulisy od sceny, by przysłuchiwać się przedstawieniu. Lee wspinał się czasami na palce, by odnaleźć w tłumie zebranych Jongina. Patrzył, jak chłopak się uśmiecha, gdy słyszał Soojung i czuł kłucie w piersi.

Gdy rozbrzmiały gromkie brawa, Sarah szturchnęła Taemina w bok, by zaraz rzucić mu znaczące spojrzenie. _Zaraz wchodzimy_ , zdawały się krzyczeć jej błyszczące z podekscytowania oczy. On także się uśmiechnął, po czym objął dziewczynę ramieniem i przyciągnął ją do siebie.

Po trzeciej piosence, z którą wystąpiła dziewczyna z klasy Soojung, Taemin pociągnął Sarah za sobą, spiesząc w kierunku sceny. Nie byli podenerwowani ani w najmniejszym stopniu zestresowani, mimo iż dla obydwojga był to pierwszy raz, kiedy przedstawiali coś tak bardzo zmysłowego, sensualnego i dosyć osobistego.

Sala umilkła, gdy Taemin wszedł na scenę sam. Przez chwilę panowała kompletna cisza, dopóki pomieszczenie nie wypełniło się pierwszymi miękkimi nutami piosenki. Wystarczyło kilka sekund, by zręczne, pewne ruchy skradły serca wszystkich dziewcząt. Któraś nawet pisnęła z końca sali, lecz nikt nie raczył się zaśmiać w odpowiedzi.

Hipnotyzujący seans przerwało wkroczenie na scenę drobnej dziewczyny, lecz już wkrótce okazało się, że jej delikatne ciało i pozornie niewinne ruchy doskonale harmonizują się z gracją chłopaka. Widownia jakby coraz bardziej wstrzymywała oddech przy najdelikatniejszym muśnięciu, dłoni na biodrze czy głębokim spojrzeniu.

Później Sarah na moment znów zniknęła. Taemin znów został królem sceny, z całej siły chwytając serca wszystkich dziewczyn i kobiet – cóż, mężczyzn może też – które wówczas na niego patrzyły. A gdy dziewczyna wróciła, by doprowadzić układ do końca, atmosfera gęstniała, w powietrzu wyczuwało się wilgotne napięcie i mrowiące podekscytowanie.

Ostatnie sekundy były najbardziej wyuzdane i prowokujące. Wypięte pośladki, giętkie ruchy bioder. Ktoś chyba krzyknął. Taemin jednak tego nie zarejestrował. W swym ostatnim ruchu przysunął się do Sarah, która leżała na plecach, wpatrując się w niego intensywnie palącymi oczyma.

Zatrzymał się kilka milimetrów przed jej wargami, spomiędzy których umykał przyspieszony, gorący oddech. Tak mieli zakończyć ten układ. W ostatniej chwili jednak Sarah zmieniła zdanie. Wplotła palce w czarne włosy, przyciągając Taemina do siebie i pocałowała go najmocniej, jak potrafiła, co złamało wszystkie porwane serca, wzbudziło falę zazdrości oraz wywołało ocean gromkich braw.

Lekko oszołomieni i otumanieni scenicznym szaleństwem ukłonili się. Na scenie wylądowało kilka maskotek, a nawet czyjś stanik, co wywołało salwy śmiechu.

Taemin mocno złapał Sarah za rękę i razem zbiegli ze sceny. W szatni wciąż śmiali się z całego zajścia. Chłopak mocno przytulił przyjaciółkę, głaszcząc ją po plecach.

– Byłaś niesamowita – powiedział cicho, ściskając ją jeszcze mocniej.

– Jak zawsze – mruknęła i zachichotała. – A ty chyba straciłeś kilka fanek.

– Jakbym jakieś miał – prychnął Lee, odsuwając się, by zmienić ubrania na czyste.

– Miałeś, uwierz mi – odparła Sarah, patrząc poważnie na chłopaka, który teraz nie zwracał na nią najmniejszej uwagi. – Do czasu pocałunku adorowało cię całkiem spore grono – dodała, zdejmując przepoconą koszulkę.

Od dawna trenowali razem i nie krępowali się w swej obecności. Właśnie dlatego Taemin czasami nawet paradował przy Sarah w bokserkach, a ona pokazywała mu swoją nową bieliznę.

– Dlaczego to zrobiłaś? – zapytał Lee, patrząc na przyjaciółkę, która zawahała się w połowie wkładania świeżej koszulki. Położyła ją na kolanach i przygryzła wargę.

– Nie wiem – powiedziała, wzruszając ramionami. – Miałam na to ochotę i uznałam, że małe zamieszanie nikomu nie zaszkodzi. Skończyliśmy szkołę, więc plotki pewnie szybko ucichną, ale warto było skorzystać z okazji.

Taemin pokiwał głową w zamyśleniu i zaczął upychać do torby brudne ubrania. On nigdy by na to nie wpadł. Może dlatego, że nie podobały mu się dziewczyny. Każda z nich miała odpowiednią metkę – siostra, przyjaciółka, znajoma z klasy, przyjaciółka siostry. Niestety, drzwi jego serca nigdy nie były w stanie otworzyć się dla którejkolwiek z nich, by zmienić ten status. Nie było dla niego „po prostu” dziewczyny.

Bo on miał Jongina.

– Przyjdziesz na ognisko? – spytała Sarah, stukając Taemina palcem w ramię.

– Yhm. Przyjdziemy we trójkę – odpowiedział i uśmiechnął się ciepło.

– To do zobaczenia. Muszę już lecieć. Mama chciała, żebyśmy poszli na kawę, zanim ucieknę im na całe wakacje – wyjaśniła dziewczyna, kierując się do wyjścia. – To pa.

– Pa – mruknął Lee, gdy drzwi do szatni zamknęły się z hukiem za Sarah.

– Nie wiedziałam, że potrafisz robić takie cuda – droczyła się Soojung, kiedy we trójkę wracali do domu.

Po drodze wstąpili do sklepu po lody, więc teraz jedli je z szerokimi uśmiechami na twarzach. Jedynie Taemin trochę się dąsał, przez co już miał całe brudne ręce, a roztopiony śmietankowy smak ściekał na asfalt. Kilka kropli nawet spadło mu na spodnie.

– Ja nie wiedziałem, że będziecie się całować – dorzucił Jongin wyzywającym tonem. – Mnie nie całowałeś – wypalił naprędce, a Taemin prawie się zakrztusił.

– Jeszcze czego – prychnął, ocierając usta wierzchem dłoni. Dobrze, że Kim nie mógł czytać mu w myślach, w których teraz kłębiły się najbardziej wyuzdane wizje jego grzesznie zaokrąglonych warg. – Masz Soojung od tego – burknął, po czym zadrżał i od razu wyrzucił loda na cudzy trawnik.

– Hej! Ja bym to zjadła – zawołała Soojung z oburzeniem w głosie.

– Obrzydlistwo. Prawie wszystko się rozpuściło.

– No i? I tak bym zjadła. Lodów nie można marnować, prawda?

– Mhm – mruknął potakująco Jongin, a dziewczyna ujęła go pod ramię.

Po skromnym obiedzie zakrapianym białym winem, gdyż pani Lee nie miała szampana, a musiała jakoś uczcić to, że jej syn ukończył szkołę, Soojung, Jongin i Taemin przebrali się w luźne, wygodne ciuchy i poszli nad wielkie jezioro. Razem ze znajomymi zaplanowali tam imprezę rozpoczynającą wakacje.

Nie było to zwykłe jezioro. Dookoła znajdowała się piaszczysta, ciepła plaża, na której można było rozpalić ognisko. W pobliżu stało również kilka drewnianych domków do wynajęcia, jednak oni nie planowali zostawać tam na noc.

Gdy dotarli na miejsce pozostali już tam byli. Sarah siedziała na zwalonym pniu, który przytaszczył Matthew – pół-Koreańczyk, pół-Amerykanin. Grał dla lokalnej drużyny futbolowej, ale nie robił Jonginowi wyrzutów o to, że ten woli piłkę nożną. Razem z nim przyszła i jego dziewczyna Jiwoo. Zdążyła pofarbować włosy na liliowy kolor, mimo iż od ceremonii zakończenia roku upłynęły zaledwie trzy godziny.

Nie zabrakło także bliźniaków Collins – Clarka i Jamesa – którzy jednak nie należeli do „Azjatyckiego Kącika”, jak nazywano piątkę znajomych, którzy wyróżniali się na tle niewielkiej miejscowej społeczności. Byli równie wysportowani co Matthew i tak jak on należeli do drużyny futbolowej.

Teraz Clark zajmował się rozpalaniem ogniska, a Jamesa nie było w pobliżu. Widać było, że zbiera drewno potrzebne na opał. Było go tu pod dostatkiem.

Jiwoo w tym czasie wyjęła ze swojej torby zakupy – kilka sześciopaków piwa oraz kiełbaski, jakieś bułki, sałatki, plastikowe sztućce i papierowe talerzyki. Matthew pomógł jej w rozłożeniu tego wszystkiego na kocu, który miał służyć za obrus.

Taemin zajął miejsce obok Sarah, która zaraz uśmiechnęła się na jego widok.

– Piłeś – stwierdziła, na co chłopak zaśmiał się, uwalniając jeszcze mocniejszy zapach alkoholu.

– Mama zmusiła nas do opicia mojego _sukcesu_ – odpowiedział z przekąsem. – Nie miała szampana, więc rozlała wino. – Wzruszył ramionami.

– Odpuszczasz więc jedno piwo – stwierdziła Soojung, jakby to ona była starsza.

Taemin posłał siostrze tylko pytające spojrzenie, po czym chwycił za najbliżej leżącą puszkę, jakby mówił „no to patrz”. Otworzył ją z cichym sykiem i upił kilka łyków, nim odstawił na piasek.

– Chcesz też? – spytał Sarah, a gdy dziewczyna pokiwała głową, wręczył jej puszkę wciąż zroszoną kroplami wody.

Siedzieli wygodnie w kole. Bliźniacy rozpalili małe ognisko i nieśmiałe płomienie unosiły się w górę. Słońce wisiało jeszcze wysoko na niebie, a oni mimo to zaczęli smażyć kiełbaski. Soojung niemal bez przerwy rozmawiała i droczyła się z Jonginem, co nie uszło uwagi Taemina. Starał się zerkać w inne miejsca, aby nie wyglądać podejrzanie, ale nie wychodziło mu to za dobrze.

Sarah dała mu porządną sójkę w żebra, gdy wlepił wzrok w młodszego chłopaka, kiedy ten wraz z jego siostrą stali przy samej linii wody, wpatrując się w dal. Później Jongin pomału zaciągnął dziewczynę do wody i zaczął ją ochlapywać, a ta piszczała i uciekała czym prędzej. Kim śmiał się, prezentując najpiękniejszy ze wszystkich swych uśmiechów, co sprawiało, że serce Taemina łamało się z hukiem.

– To tylko twoja siostra! – rzuciła Sarah, kolejny raz go dźgając. – Nie musisz być taki nadopiekuńczy. Wiedzą, co robią – wyjaśniła, a on tylko kiwał bezmyślnie głową, w ogóle jej nie słuchając.

Wygłupiali się i opowiadali sobie najgłupsze historie z minionego roku szkolnego. Jiwoo czasami śmiała się tak głośno, że bliźniacy droczyli się z nią, iż usłyszą ją jej rodzice w Korei. Posyłała im mordercze spojrzenie, podwijając rękawy cienkiej koszuli i Matthew musiał ją powstrzymywać, by nie rzuciła się na dryblasów.

Sarah na moment odeszła, gdy zadzwoniła do niej mama. Siedziała całkiem spory kawałek dalej, rozmawiając spokojnie przez telefon. Taemin zerknął przez ramię, sprawdzając, czy wszystko w porządku, i nagle coś zaświtało mu w głowie.

– Zaraz wrócę – rzucił, zdaje się, w powietrze i podążył w stronę dziewczyny, która właśnie wsuwała komórkę na powrót do kieszeni spodenek.

– Coś się stało? – spytała, robiąc daszek z dłoni, aby osłonić się przed ostatnimi promieniami zachodzącego słońca.

On jednak usiadł obok Sarah, bez przerwy wpatrując się w nią natarczywie. Dziewczyna coraz bardziej marszczyła brwi, oczekując wyjaśnień. Otworzyła nawet usta, by ponowić pytanie, ale właśnie wtedy poczuła na swoich wargach wargi Taemina i momentalnie zamarła.

Pocałunek był krótki, dosyć chaotyczny i pełen… śliny. Sarah złapała chłopaka za koszulkę i odepchnęła go od siebie gwałtownie. W ostatnim momencie przytrzymała go, zezując na grupkę przyjaciół siedzących przy ognisku. Nie myliła się, twarze wszystkich zwrócone były w ich stronę.

– Wiem, że jesteś gejem, Taem – powiedziała poważnie, patrząc mu prosto w oczy.

– Skąd? – zapytał zaskoczony Lee, a jego oczy rozszerzyły się nienaturalnie.

Sarah wzruszyła ramionami i także uraczyła go pocałunkiem. Już po chwili do ich uszu dotarły głośne gwizdy i oklaski.

– No więc? Skąd?

– Gdybyś był „normalny”, już dawno byś się ze mną przespał – odparła, podciągając nogi pod brodę. Otoczyła je ramionami i położyła policzek na kolanie. – Chyba każdy inny chłopak, poczułby _coś,_ a tobie nawet nie drgnął – dodała, na co oboje się zaśmiali. – No i wiecznie wodzisz wzrokiem za Jonginem jak wygłodniały pies za upragnioną kością.

– Ale wcześniej powiedziałaś, że…

– A co? Miałam przy nich powiedzieć, że oglądasz się za innym facetem? – Spojrzała na niego jak na głupka, co zbył machnięciem ręki.

– Mogłaś to zrobić.

– Ale wiedziałam, że będziesz czuł się niekomfortowo, a im nie zamkną się buzie. – Wzruszyła ramionami. – Mógłbyś też zaprzeczyć, lecz nie odsunęłoby to od ciebie podejrzeń. A teraz… wszyscy pewnie myślą, że wreszcie Lee Taemin się odważył i wyznał miłość ukochanej Sarah. – Zaśmiała się.

– Oboje wiemy już, że to nigdy nie stanie się prawdą – mruknął Taemin, drapiąc się po łydce.

– Ale możemy udawać – zasugerowała dziewczyna, przysuwając się bliżej. Odgarnęła czarne włosy Lee za jego ucho, patrząc na niego z uśmiechem. – Podwójne randki chyba brzmią nieźle, co? I możesz poćwiczyć całowanie. Może kiedyś ci się przyda, gdyby Jongin jednak zmienił drużynę.

Musnęła go ostatni raz w usta. Chwyciła jego rękę i podniosła się z piasku, ciągnąc go za sobą.

Gdy znaleźli się z powrotem przy ognisku, reszta znajomych zaczęła głośno klaskać, gwizdać i skandować. Przekrzykiwali się jeden przez drugiego i szturchali łokciami świeżutką parę, wywołując rumieńce na ich twarzach.

– Powinniśmy jakoś to uczcić – odezwał się Clark, uciszając pozostałych.

Jiwoo od razu sięgnęła po puszki z piwem, które chyba się rozmnożyły, i wręczyła każdemu po jednej. Ciche syki rozbrzmiały niemal równocześnie. Stuknęli się puszkami, ale zanim ktokolwiek zdołał upić choćby maleńki łyk, Jongin uniósł dłoń. Taemin przełknął ślinę i poczuł, jak robi mu się sucho w ustach.

– Za Taemina, bo wreszcie pokazał, że ma jaja – zawołał, na co wszyscy stuknęli się puszkami jeszcze raz i dopiero wtedy zaczęli pić.

Lee czuł się trochę niekomfortowo i miał wrażenie, że Jongin z niego szydził. Przysunął się jeszcze bliżej Sarah, która zaraz ujęła go pod ramię i położyła głowę na jego ramieniu. Westchnął, kiedy usłyszał chichot swojej siostry, lecz tego nie skomentował. Zresztą, nie musiał strzępić sobie języka.

Zjedli po jeszcze jednej kiełbasce, a słońce utopiło się w jeziorze, pozostawiając po sobie tylko mrok. W oddali paliły się latarnie, rzucając pomarańczową poświatę. Przy nich strzelały skry z ogniska, płomienie unosiły się wysoko, liżąc granatowe niebo, na którym pobłyskiwały pierwsze gwiazdy.

– Chcesz iść do mnie? – szepnęła Sarah na ucho do Taemina.

Pokiwał głową, nie kryjąc uśmiechu.

Przez ostatnią godzinę wałkowali temat ich związku, przez co czuł się dziwnie upokorzony. Dziewczyna musiała go bronić, a przynajmniej on tak to widział. Prawie nie odezwał się słowem na zaczepki czy prowokacje. Raz jedynie wykręcił się tym, że za dużo wypił i zaraz chyba zwymiotuje, ale nic takiego nie miało miejsca.

Sarah pomogła mu wstać, bo z ilością alkoholu naprawdę przesadził, po czym odeszła od kłody, na której siedzieli.

– A wy dokąd? – zawołał Matthew, dorzucając drwa do ogniska.

– Idziemy… do mnie – odpowiedziała nieśmiało Sarah, przygryzając wargę w dość znaczącym geście.

Jongin zagwizdał i zaczął się śmiać.

– Tylko uważajcie! Jestem jeszcze za młody, żeby zostać wujkiem! – krzyknął za nimi, gdy odchodzili.

Taemin zdobył się na to, by wyciągnąć rękę i pokazać mu środkowy palec.

Do domu Sarah dotarli po dwudziestu minutach orzeźwiającego spaceru. Weszli przez drzwi tarasowe, które prawie nigdy nie były zamknięte, bo ktoś zawsze był w domu. Usiedli na podłodze w salonie, by odpocząć od całego ogniskowego cyrku.

Chłopak jednak nagle zerwał się i pobiegł do toalety.

– Wszystko w porządku? – spytała Sarah, podchodząc do otwartych na oścież drzwi.

Było raczej pewne, że _nie_ jest w porządku, ale nie była pewna, czy może pozwolić sobie na bezpośrednie wejście. Przystanęła więc przy framudze, ze zmartwieniem patrząc, jak Taemin zwraca wszystko, co zjadł i wypił w ciągu dnia i wieczoru.

Po paru seriach gwałtownych torsji, zaczął się trząść. Wtedy też dziewczyna przyniosła mu wodę oraz ręcznik. Przykucnęła przy chłopaku, by otrzeć mu brudną i spoconą twarz, po czym wręczyła mu szklankę. Opróżnił ją łapczywie i spojrzał na przyjaciółkę załzawionymi oczami.

– Nie jest w porządku, co? – Usiadła przy nim i otoczyła go ramieniem, a on natychmiast złapał ją w pasie i przytulił się, uważając, by nie ubrudzić jej bluzki resztkami wymiocin.

– Nie wiedziałem, że Jongin potrafi być tak obrzydliwy – wyznał, a już po chwili Sarah poczuła, jak jej koszulka przesiąka ciepłymi łzami.

Dziewczyna pokiwała głową, głaszcząc drżące ramię i przypominając sobie wszystkie niesmaczne i nieco obraźliwe, dwuznaczne żarty, które z łatwością prześlizgiwały się po języku Jongina przez większość czasu. Kilka z nich dotyczyło też gejów i Sarah widziała, jak Taemin minimalnie tężeje, kiedy pozostali ryczeli ze śmiechu.

– Wypił trochę, popisywał się – powiedziała dziewczyna, niejako usprawiedliwiając młodszego kolegę.

Lee odsunął się od niej trochę, patrząc z niedowierzaniem.

– Bronisz go teraz?! – wybuchnął oburzony.

– Nie, nie, nie bronię go – odparła pospiesznie, przysuwając Taemina na powrót do siebie. Westchnęła, głaszcząc go po głowie niczym dziecko. – Chcę powiedzieć, że po prostu przestały działać mu hamulce. Gdyby wiedział, że tego nie lubisz albo że jesteś gejem, to może by się nie zagalopował.

– Wątpię w to – stwierdził chłodno chłopak, ocierając zaczerwienione policzki. – On wie, że mierzi mnie, jak słyszę takie teksty. Nie znamy się przecież od wczoraj. Znam tego chłopaka całe życie.

– A jednak nie wiedziałeś, że mógłby powiedzieć coś takiego przy tobie.

Taemin wzruszył ramionami, po czym podniósł się z podłogi. Podszedł do umywalki, by przemyć twarz zimną wodą. Wytarł się ręcznikiem, a potem zamknął klapę sedesu i usiadł na nim, wpatrując się nadal w Sarah.

– Mam pomysł – oznajmiła nagle dziewczyna, a Lee niemal był w stanie dostrzec żarówkę zapalającą się nad jej głową.

– Zaskocz mnie.

I naprawdę go zaskoczyła. Po kilku chwilach po ciasnym pomieszczeniu rozszedł się dosyć ostry, nieprzyjemny zapach. Taemin skrzywił się i zakaszlał, gdy w końcu go poczuł, a Sarah zachichotała złowieszczo, wynurzając głowę z szafki, przy której cały czas stała.

– Mam nadzieję, że możemy ubrudzić tę koszulkę – odezwała się, podchodząc do chłopaka.

– Co masz na myśli? – spytał zaniepokojony Taemin, spoglądając na przyjaciółkę z porcelanową miseczką w dłoni.

– Zobaczysz za jakąś godzinę.

Z jeszcze większym przestrachem popatrzył na nią, ale po krótkich namowach odwrócił się tyłem i pozwolił na _cokolwiek_. Dopiero gdy poczuł coś chłodnego i szczypiącego na głowie, podniósł głos i zagroził, że wyrwie Sarah wszystkie włosy, jeśli zaraz nie przestanie. Dziewczyna znów zaśmiała się przebiegle, nie przestając machać pędzlem, którym rozprowadzała rozjaśniacz na kruczoczarnych włosach.

– Musisz to wytrzymać. Będzie trochę piekło, ale spodoba ci się kolor, zobaczysz.

– Już mi się nie podoba. Zmyj to! – poprosił ostro, lecz dziewczyna jedynie szarpnęła go za włosy grzebieniem, na co syknął i zamknął buzię na kłódkę.

Po godzinie męczarni, krzykach, jękach, groźbach i grobowym milczeniu, którym chciał pokazać, że jest śmiertelnie obrażony za knucie za jego plecami, przyszła pora na zmycie rozjaśniacza. Sarah zeskoczyła z brzegu wanny i poprosiła Taemina, by do niej przyszedł. Odetchnął, gdy przestała mu z głowy ściekać fioletowa woda. Później dziękował, czując rozkoszną ulgę po nałożeniu poziomkowej odżywki na głowę.

Sarah kazała mu ją mieć na sobie przez jeszcze kilka minut dla lepszego efektu, a kiedy pozbyli się i odżywki, chłopak wreszcie mógł zobaczyć się w lustrze.

Stanął przed szklaną taflą i przez moment nic nie mówił. Prawie się nie ruszał. Skanował dokładnie swoją twarz i włosy w kółko i w kółko. Ostatecznie wybuchnął śmiechem i spojrzał na siebie raz jeszcze. Następnie odwrócił się do przyjaciółki i przytulił ją z całej siły.

– Nie mam pojęcia, jak na to wpadłaś, ale podoba mi się – przyznał i pocałował dziewczynę w policzek.

– A nie mówiłam – zaszczebiotała, za co dostała pstryczka w czoło.

Później leżeli już w wielkim łóżku Sarah i Taemin dryfował na granicy świadomości, kiedy nagle dziewczyna odwróciła się, szeleszcząc kołdrą, i dopadła do jego ramienia. Dźgnęła go kilka razy w policzek i patrzyła, jak chłopak się krzywi oraz marszczy brwi. Wreszcie otworzył oczy lekko poirytowany.

– Co? – wychrypiał.

– Powinniśmy wybrać się na podwójną randkę – zasugerowała łagodnie.

– W sensie… ty, ja, Jongin i Soojung?

Sarah pokiwała głową.

– I czemu miałoby to służyć? – zapytał, nie bardzo wiedząc, dokąd zmierzał ten plan.

– Mógłbyś poznać Jongina bardziej – odparła dziewczyna szeptem, na co Taemin zaśmiał się cicho.

– Znam go lepiej niż on siebie – powiedział nadal rozbawiony.

– Chodziło mi o tę romantyczną stronę – dodała Sarah, ściskając przedramię chłopaka.

– On nie ma romantycznej strony – stwierdził Taemin, odwracając się plecami do dręczącej go przyjaciółki. – Czy możesz dać mi już spokój?

– Założę się, że ma! – syknęła dziewczyna, puszczając pytanie mimo uszu. – Tylko jeszcze się do niej nie dokopałeś.

– Jongin nie jest romantyczny. Nawet nie bywa – nie ustępował Taemin, próbując wyrwać rękę z coraz mniej przyjemnego uścisku. – To po prostu taki typ. On woli iść na ognisko albo nad jezioro, żeby się wygłupiać. Wiesz, jakieś słodkie kolacyjki, prezenty… to nie w jego stylu – wytłumaczył i wkrótce poczuł, że Sarah go puszcza, jednocześnie ustępując ze swoim naleganiem.

– Ale i tak powinniśmy to zrobić. Zawsze to okazja, by z nim poflirtować.

– Przy mojej siostrze! Na miłość boską! – wykrzyknął i zaraz znowu zaczął się śmiać. – Chyba jesteś chora.

Niecałe trzy tygodnie później miała odbyć się urodzinowa impreza Taemina. Chłopak jej nie chciał, ale Sarah i jego siostra nalegały, więc nie mógł odpuścić. Świetnie się złożyło, bo tego właśnie dnia rodzice Lee znów wyjechali na jeden ze swoich festynów czy jarmarków.

Soojung wraz z Jonginem wieszali dekoracje: balony, kolorowe serpentyny i napis „Wszystkiego Najlepszego, Taemin”, podczas gdy sam solenizant wraz ze swoją _dziewczyną_ krążył po pobliskim markecie. Wybierali przekąski i napoje na imprezę. Dzięki Sarah koszyk się przepełniał. Twierdziła, że potrzebują jeszcze dwóch paczek mini-churros.

Taemin nie zamierzał protestować. Dzięki pracowniczej zniżce, którą otrzymał kilka dni temu, mógł pozwolić sobie na zakup większej ilości jedzenia, niż potrzebował. Od siebie dorzucił jeszcze trzy mleka bananowe, za co przyjaciółka posłała mu pełne dezaprobaty spojrzenie.

– Ile ty masz lat? Osiemnaście czy osiem? – spytała, wyrywając mu ulubione przysmaki z rąk.

– Hej! – krzyknął, odbierając jej buteleczki ze słodkim mlekiem. Przytulił je do piersi, jakby były najcenniejsze na świecie.

– Dzieciak – prychnęła dziewczyna i poszła do kasy.

Kiedy już wrócili do domu, salon był przygotowany na rozpoczęcie imprezy. Tort stał już nawet na ławie, którą odsunięto, aby zrobić dodatkowe miejsce do tańczenia. Zjawili się już bliźniacy Collins oraz Jiwoo i Matthew. Brakowało tylko Irene – przyjaciółki Soojung.

Taemin sam zaczął rozstawiać przekąski i napoje. Przyniósł szklanki z kuchni, do których wkrótce dołączyły kieliszki. Alkoholu miało nie brakować. Matthew był tym, który wszystko zorganizował i nawet jeśli Taemin nie chciał żadnej imprezy, teraz nie mógł już się wykręcić. Nie umiałby tak po prostu wyprosić znajomych albo zaszyć się w pokoju i udawać, że go nie ma.

Zasiedli na podłodze, nawet jeśli Irene nadal nie było. Sarah niemal przykleiła się do Taemina. To i tak jednak miało się nijak do połączenia, jakie stanowili Jongin i Soojung. Przez ostatnie dwa tygodnie zbliżyli się do siebie jeszcze bardziej niż przedtem.

Lee czasami bał się wychodzić z pokoju, żeby nie wpaść na migdalącą się gdzieś w kącie domu parę. Robiło mu się niedobrze na ten widok. Żołądek najpierw mocno się zaciskał, a potem podjeżdżał wysoko do gardła, dzięki czemu chłopak odpuszczał sobie obiad, a czasami nawet i kolację.

Tego wieczoru postanowił nie zwracać na nich uwagi. To był _jego_ czas.

Dostał prezenty. Jakże mogłoby być inaczej. Bliźniacy kupili mu kilka płyt wykonawców, którzy mogli mu się spodobać. Matthew i Jiwoo zaopatrzyli go w najnowszy model iPoda, którego na początku nie chciał przyjąć, ale ostatecznie odłożył na kanapę, dołączając go do innych pudełek. Od swojego najlepszego przyjaciela i siostry dostał bluzę, o jakiej już jakiś czas marzył. Sarah natomiast powiedziała tajemniczo, że da mu prezent _później_ , co spotkało się z głośnymi gwizdami i oklaskami.

Irene, która zjawiła się pół godziny później, przyniosła butelkę dobrego wina. Clark natychmiast je otworzył, więc nie ostało się długo. Pierwszy toast wzniesiony za solenizanta i butelka już była niemal pusta. Potem Taemin zdmuchnął świeczki, gdy wszyscy odśpiewali mu „Sto lat” zgodnym chórem. Był zażenowany tą imprezą, ale nie mógł wymigać się z własnych urodzin. To byłoby nie fair wobec Sarah, która bardzo się postarała.

Taemin pokroił tort przy pomocy swojej _dziewczyny_. Rozdał każdemu po solidnym kawałku i dodał kolejny kieliszek wina. Usiedli wygodnie na podłodze, wspominając różne wpadki i śmieszne historie z życia solenizanta, który miał ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię, jak tylko ktoś otworzył usta. Najbardziej skandaliczne historie wylewały się oczywiście z ust Jongina i Soojung, którzy to najdłużej znali Taemina. Opowiedzieli nawet tę, w której zgubił kąpielówki podczas szkolnego wyjazdu na basen.

Sarah cały czas poklepywała przyjaciela po ramieniu i szeptała mu na ucho, by niczym się nie przejmował. Gdy zaś zauważyła, że atmosfera zaczyna robić się niezbyt wygodna (dokładnie wówczas, kiedy Jongin napomknął o krążących kilka lat temu plotkach, według których Taemin był gejem), stwierdziła, iż czas zmienić zabawę.

Każdy już trochę wypił i nikt nie miał nic przeciwko grze w prawdę czy wyzwanie. Usiedli w kole i wzięli pierwszą wolną butelkę. Sarah miała zacząć. Ustanowiła, że osoba, która kręci butelką, zadaje pytanie lub wyzwanie osobie, która zostanie wylosowana, żeby nie było żadnych nieporozumień. Za źle wykonane zadanie należało wypić jednego shota, za brak podejścia do zadania – dwa.

Już pierwsza kolejka okazała się dla dziewczyny pomyślna. Wylosowała Taemina.

– Prawda czy wyzwanie? – spytała z figlarnym uśmieszkiem na ustach.

– Wyzwanie – odparł Lee, unikając wszelakich spojrzeń. Pytanie wydawało się oczywiście bezpieczniejszą opcją i zawsze mógł skłamać, ale był przekonany, że Sarah przyparłaby go do ściany.

Nie domyślił się, że jej wyzwanie może okazać się o wiele gorsze.

– Masz obściskiwać się na kanapie przez trzy minuty z… – Rozejrzała się po znajomych twarzach, mimo iż od początku wiedziała kogo wybrać. – Z Jonginem! – wykrzyknęła i klasnęła z entuzjazmem w ręce.

Wszyscy zaczęli klaskać. Bliźniacy nawet gwizdali, szturchając Jongina łokciami. Nawet Soojung się śmiała – raczej z miny swego brata, który najpierw jakby zzieleniał, po czym kompletnie zbladł. Jedynie Jongin zdawał się nie widzieć w tym żadnej rozrywki. Wstał gwałtownie i udał się do kuchni, trzaskając po drodze drzwiami od łazienki.

– A temu co się stało? – odezwał się Clark, gdy reszta umilkła, patrząc za wyraźnie zdenerwowanym Kim.

– Pójdę po niego – rzucił Taemin i od razu popędził do kuchni.

Jego obrażony przyjaciel siedział na szafce kuchennej z założonymi rękami i wyraźnie nie miał zamiaru wrócić do pokoju i do dalszej zabawy. Taemin podszedł do niego niepewnie – w końcu to on był drugą osobą potrzebną do wykonania zadania – i położył dłoń na kolanie Jongina. Gdy chłopak podniósł na niego wzrok, Lee uśmiechnął się słabo.

– Przecież to nic takiego – odezwał się cicho, odwracając głowę. – Trzy minuty i będzie po sprawie.

– Może dla ciebie – prychnął Kim i urwał. Po chwili jednak wybuchnął na nowo: – Niby jak to sobie wyobrażasz? Pójdziemy tam i co? Będziemy-

– Będziemy się całować. Chyba to potrafisz, co? – odezwał się obojętnie Taemin, choć gdy słowa te dotarły do jego świadomości, zadrżał nieznacznie, co w nieoświetlonym pomieszczeniu na szczęście nie było widoczne. – Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi _od zawsze_. Rany, nie dramatyzuj. Chyba że wolisz wypić dwa shoty… Albo i cztery, bo znając Sarah, nie odpuści mi tak łatwo.

– No dobra. – Jongin położył dłonie na kolanach i ścisnął je lekko. – Robię to tylko ze względu na ciebie. Jeśli Soojung będzie mieć potem pretensje…

– Nie gadaj tyle, tylko się pospiesz.

Na te słowa Jongin automatycznie zeskoczył z blatu i chwycił niższego chłopaka za nadgarstek. Z impetem pociągnął go z powrotem w stronę salonu, gdzie już czekały kieliszki napełnione wódką. Sarah wyglądała tak, jakby zaraz miała wlać je Taeminowi do gardła siłą. I na to też była przygotowana.

Nie spodziewała się, że Jongin usiądzie na skórzanej kanapie i pociągnie Lee na swoje kolana. Chłopak dokładnie wtedy stracił poczucie czasu i otaczającej go przestrzeni. Usłyszał czyjś krzyk. Chyba coś o liczeniu? A może mierzeniu?

Wirowało mu w głowie. Czuł jedynie dłonie swojego najlepszego przyjaciela, chłopaka siostry, na swoich udach, plecach i pośladkach oraz jego usta na swoich. Były miękkie, ciepłe, mocno smakowały alkoholem i solą – prawdopodobnie z chipsów. Ręce mu drżały i nie wiedział, co z nimi zrobić. I gdy odniósł wrażenie, że zaraz nastąpi koniec i to przez jego bierność, wplótł palce w ciemne włosy Jongina, przyciągając go bliżej siebie.

Otworzył usta. Śliski język dotknął jego zębów, potem podniebienia, aż wreszcie zetknął się z jego językiem. Posłusznie przysunął się bliżej, czując, jak Kim przyciąga go do siebie. Naprawdę nie miał pojęcia, co dzieje się dookoła. Nie wiedział nawet, czy ma zamknięte czy też otwarte oczy. To było zbyt piękne, zbyt odległe, zbyt niesamowite, by móc to opisać.

– Koniec! – wykrzyknęła Sarah i wtedy czar prysł.

Serce Taemina waliło jak oszalałe, kiedy Jongin zepchnął go z siebie na miejsce obok. Trudno było mu się pozbierać. Policzki miał rozgrzane, jakby właśnie przebiegł spory odcinek. Oddychał szybko, urywanie. Rozejrzał się po pokoju i zamrugał, odpędzając mroczki tańczące mu przed oczami.

– Dobrze się czujesz? – zapytała zaalarmowana Sarah, siadając obok swojego _chłopaka_.

– Chyba… Chyba nie – wymamrotał Taemin i spojrzał na dziewczynę, która już trzymała w dłoni szklankę z wodą.

Wypił ją duszkiem i pokręcił głową. Dopiero po dłuższej chwili mógł wrócić do gry. Usiadł na podłodze i zakręcił butelką, która szybko wskazała na Irene. Dziewczyna poprosiła o pytanie, więc Taemin spytał ją, w kim aktualnie się kocha, co spotkało się z falą krytyki. On jednak nie chciał grać zbyt ostro, choć to pytanie wydawało mu się i tak dosyć intymne. Kiedy dziewczyna odpowiedziała, a jej policzki poczerwieniały z zażenowania, to ona zakręciła butelką i zabawa trwała dalej.

– Zrobiłaś to specjalnie, prawda? – odezwał się Taemin, siadając na łóżku w swoim pokoju, podczas gdy Sarah zajęła miejsce na podłodze.

– Co? – odpowiedziała, unosząc głowę znad telefonu, w którym przeglądała zdjęcia na portalu społecznościowym.

– Ja, Jongin, to całe całowanie – wyjaśnił, zdejmując skarpetki, a później koszulkę.

– Nie podobało ci się? – spytała, unosząc brew i uśmiechając się zawadiacko. – Zawsze mogłam wymyślić coś gorszego.

– Daj spokój. To było… oszałamiające doświadczenie. – Kąciki ust chłopaka uniosły się ku górze w przesłodzonym geście. – Jongin potrafi się całować.

– Ma dziewczynę. Dziwne by było, gdyby nie umiał – stwierdziła Sarah i usiadła obok Taemina, podając mu koszulkę, którą nieświadomie upuścił na podłogę. – Ty też nie jesteś taki najgorszy. Całowaliśmy się raz, ale wydawało mi się, że jest nieźle.

– Myślałem, że nie da się na to namówić. Byłem już gotów wlać w siebie tę wódkę, byleby tylko mieć spokój – odezwał się chłopak po chwili, wciągając koszulkę przez głowę. Podniósł się i spojrzał na przyjaciółkę z uśmiechem. – Zostajesz na noc?

– Jasne. Przecież przy wszystkich obiecałam, że _później_ dam ci prezent, czyż nie? – Sarah spojrzała wymownie na Taemina, po czym puściła mu oczko i obydwoje się zaśmiali.

– Dobra. W takim razie ja śpię na podłodze – oświadczył i podszedł do szafy, by wyjąć z niej zapasowy komplet pościeli.

– Dzięki – odezwał się Taemin, kiedy oboje wygodnie już leżeli na swoich miejscach; on – zawinięty w kołdrę na podłodze, ona – ledwie zakryta na łóżku.

– Hm? – mruknęła Sarah, podnosząc rozczochraną głowę.

– Za to, że „zorganizowałaś” ten pocałunek – powiedział, przewracając się na bok, by spojrzeć na przyjaciółkę.

– Musiałam wykorzystać tę sytuację, czyż nie? – Zaśmiała się cicho i z kolejnym cichym mruknięciem opadła z powrotem na poduszkę. – Wisisz mi za to przysługę – dorzuciła i wtuliła się w miękki materiał, po czym szybko zasnęła.

Niedługo później Soojun podsunęła pomysł podwójnej randki w domu. Taemin zorientował się, kiedy przypada mu dzień wolny i zaprosił swoją _dziewczynę_ do siebie. Zdecydowali się na oglądanie razem filmu w salonie. Państwo Lee wyjechali do znajomych i mieli wrócić dopiero za trzy dni, więc był to idealny czas, by spędzić trochę czasu w małym, przyjaznym gronie.

– Co oglądamy? – zagadnął Taemin, przynosząc dwie miski z popcornem.

Jedną z nich postawił na podłodze obok szklanek z sokiem, który nalewała Sarah. Drugą zaś umieścił na łóżku obok swojej siostry. Jongin majstrował coś przy odtwarzaczu, który nagle nie chciał działać. Kilka razy postukał w pokrywę urządzenia, po czym zaklął pod nosem.

– Miał być _Leon Zawodowiec_ , ale chyba będzie Jongin Amator – burknął z niezadowoleniem chłopak, po czym głośno wydmuchnął powietrze przez usta.

Taemin zaśmiał się cicho i zbliżył się, by mu pomóc. Poprawił wszystkie wtyczki, ale odtwarzacz nadal nie chciał zadziałać. Po chwili wpadł na pomysł, by sprawdzić, czy aby na pewno włączony jest do prądu i okazało się, że wtyczka nie była nawet w bliskim położeniu przy gniazdku. Soojung rzuciła w Jongina popcornem i zaczęła z niego kpić.

– Trzeba było się tak nie popisywać – szepnęła Sarah, zerkając na Soojung, która tylko skinęła jej głową i poklepała miejsce obok siebie, by Jongin przy niej usiadł.

Biorąc popcorn do buzi, Taemin nie miał nic przeciwko temu, by przyjaciółka trzymała dłoń na jego udzie czy czasami podsuwała mu przekąskę pod usta. Mieli stwarzać wiarygodne pozory bycia parą. Oboje się starali, choć chłopak w zasadzie nie musiał za wiele robić. Czasami głaskał Sarah po policzku albo muskał jej skroń, co go jednak trochę odpychało. W końcu była dziewczyną.

Po jakimś czasie Sarah wyraźnie się znudziła. Czasami rzucała w swojego _chłopaka_ popcornem, a ten wcale nie lądował w jego ustach. Prażona kukurydza lądowała gdzieś na kanapie. Wreszcie Taemin westchnął i odwrócił się, by pozbierać rozrzucone jedzenie i wepchnąć je sobie ust. Nagle jednak zrobiło mu się niedobrze, kiedy zobaczył, jak dłoń Jongina delikatnie przesuwa się po nodze jego siostry, znikając pod sukienką sięgającą nieco powyżej kolan.

Umyślnie zmienił pozycję, opierając się o nogę przyjaciela, przez co tamten również musiał się ruszyć. Sarah zerknęła na Taemina, który odsunął się od niej i wzruszyła ramionami, nadal chrupiąc popcorn. Kilka razy znów rzuciła nim w chłopaka, który wydawał się wyjątkowo nieobecny, a kiedy chciał się jakoś obronić, zwykle dostawał w nos albo w czoło. Słoną przekąskę miał również we włosach, dlatego w końcu przysunął się z powrotem do przyjaciółki, aby dała mu spokój.

– Coś się stało? – powiedziała bezgłośnie, zanim oparła się o jego pierś, zerkając kontrolnie na parę na kanapie.

– Nic takiego – odszepnął jej Taemin do ucha i objął ją elegancko w pasie. Nie wiedział, gdzie ma ułożyć dłoń, dopóki Sarah nie przycisnęła jej do swojego biodra.

Bliżej końca filmu Taemin postanowił oprzeć się wygodniej o kanapę, ale resztki popcornu wplątały mu się we włosy oraz wpadły za koszulkę. Zrzucił je niedbałym gestem i chciał posprzątać, żeby w salonie nie zostawiać bałaganu, który potem pewnie sam musiałby zniknąć. Obrócił się znów w stronę Jongina i swojej siostry i niemal natychmiast się odwrócił, widząc dłoń przyjaciela, która już nie tylko trochę znikała pod sukienką.

Wpatrywał się tępym wzrokiem w ekran, a potem zamknął oczy, udając, że wcale nie słyszał mocno stłumionego jęku Soojung. Ścisnął lekko biodro Sarah, której chyba zrobiło się niewygodnie, bo przez chwilę wierciła się niespokojnie. Kolejny ekstatyczny dźwięk usłyszeli już oboje i wówczas przyjaciółka zerknęła niepewnie na Taemina, po czym niepozornym ruchem głowy zasugerowała wyjście z pokoju.

Nie zwlekał z odpowiedzią. Złapał Sarah za rękę i dosłownie kilka sekund później siedzieli na jego łóżku w niezręcznej ciszy. Nie wiedzieli co powiedzieć, bo tej sytuacji nie dało skomentować się w żaden sposób.

– Mogliśmy pójść do kina – stwierdziła Sarah, kładąc się na świeżej, pachnącej płynem do płukania pościeli. – Może przy większej publiczności nie odważyłby się zrobić jej palcówki. – Westchnęła, po czym pociągnęła chłopaka za koszulkę, by i on się położył. Widząc jego skrzywioną minę, przygryzła wargę i popatrzyła na niego ze współczuciem. – Powinnam przestać gadać, co?

– Nie. Chyba wolę to przegadać niż dusić w sobie, bo wkrótce poczuję, jak to gnije – stwierdził Taemin, zakładając ręce pod głowę. – Czuję się okropnie. Nie musisz pytać. To jeszcze bardziej obrzydliwe niż tamte sytuacje na plaży – przyznał i zaśmiał się słabo.

– Przecież chyba wiedziałeś, że chłopak i dziewczyna ze sobą sypiają, będąc w związku, prawda? – spytała Sarah poważnie z zapartym tchem wyczekując odpowiedzi.

– Żartujesz, nie? – Taemin parsknął tym razem prawdziwym śmiechem. – Jasne, że wiem. Za kogo ty mnie uważasz? – Posłał dziewczynie srogie spojrzenie. – Chodzi mi o to, że to dotarło do mojej świadomości w możliwie najbardziej paskudny sposób. Gdyby Jongin powiedział, tak po prostu, że przeleciał moją siostrę, pewnie byłbym zły, że tak się o niej wyraża. I nic więcej. A w tej sytuacji...

– To tak, jakby ktoś dowiedział się, że jesteś gejem, gdyby przyłapał cię w łóżku z innym facetem.

– Dokładnie.

– To paskudne, ale nie przejmuj się tak. Zawsze możemy udawać, że między nami też do czegoś doszło. Skoro oni mogą, to dlaczego my nie? – odezwała się zaczepnie Sarah i usiadła, po czym zdjęła swoją cienką koszulkę.

– Co ty wyprawiasz?! – Spanikowany Taemin podniósł się natychmiast i próbował powstrzymać dziewczynę od rozbierania się. – Dobrze wiesz, że nawet nie spróbuję-

– Cicho bądź. Zdejmij koszulkę – poprosiła, a gdy po dłuższej chwili nie odpuszczała, Lee zdecydował się jej usłuchać.

Dziewczyna usiadła mu na kolanach i dosłownie przyssała się do jego szyi. Taemin najpierw zachichotał, a chwilę potem chciał odepchnąć od siebie Sarah. Zdał sobie sprawę, że zaraz będzie miał na skórze bordowy ślad. Postanowił jednak się powstrzymać. Może to wzbudzi choć nutę zazdrości w Jonginie.

Nie zwlekając dłużej, sam zaczął zostawiać drobne ślady na ciele dziewczyny. Jakby naprawdę między nimi do czegoś doszło. Jakby Taemin wcale nie próbował sobie wmawiać, że jego najlepszy przyjaciel faktycznie poczuje do niego coś romantycznego.

Soojung wpadła na cudowny pomysł, aby w weekend wybrać się do babci Lee, która mieszkała na skraju lasku, i zostać u niej przez kilka dni. Jongin uznał, że to bardzo dobra myśl i niemal zmusił Taemina, by pojechał z nimi. Tylko on spośród tej trójki posiadał prawo jazdy. Kim „nie miał czasu” go zrobić, a Soojung uważała, że jazda za kółkiem to nie jej działka.

Taemin pożyczył więc samochód od rodziców. Matka z dziesięć razy powtórzyła mu, że ma uważać na siostrę, bo nigdy mu nie wybaczy, jeśli coś jej się stanie. Ojciec zaś pouczył go, że ma nie szarpać biegów i powinien zatankować na najbliższej stacji, by nie brakło im paliwa na drogę powrotną. Zupełnie jakby babcia Lee mieszkała trzy stany dalej, a nie jedynie czterdzieści kilometrów.

W piątkowe popołudnie trójka przyjaciół spakowała najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy i wyruszyli w drogę. Soojung siedziała z przodu i przełączała stacje radiowe na te, które puszczały jej ulubione piosenki. Kiedy spiker mówił o nadciągającym ochłodzeniu i przestrzegał przed komarami oraz innym robactwem mogącym roznosić groźne choroby, dziewczyna natychmiast zmieniła stację. Zaczęła śpiewać pierwsze wersy swojej ulubionej piosenki, nie zwracając uwagi na chłopaków.

– Co będziemy robić u waszej babci? – spytał Jongin, wychylając się do przodu i opierając brodę na siedzeniu Taemina.

– Pewnie zjemy jakieś dobre ciasto, a wieczorem zaparzy nam herbatę albo jakieś zioła, bo to ma w zwyczaju. Ale jeśli ją uprosimy, to jutro pozwoli nam rozpalić ognisko – odparł chłopak, wpatrując się w rozpościerający się widok lasu z biegnącą po środku drogą niczym szara wstęga.

– Spacery po lesie są dozwolone? – zapytał znowu Jongin, jakby Taemin był jego opiekunem podczas szkolnej wycieczki.

– Jasne. Ale wcześniej babcia powie ci, na co musisz uważać i w końcu zrezygnujesz. – Zaśmiał się i wzruszył ramionami. – Taka już jest.

Zaśmiali się obaj. Soojung zganiła ich za to ostrym spojrzeniem i powiedziała dobitnie, żeby nie śmiali się z babci, bo zaraz wszystko jej przekaże. Na to już we trójkę wybuchli śmiechem. Wspólnie śpiewali piosenki przez resztę drogi. Jak to zwykle bywa, przekręcali słowa, układali własne wersje.

Zdarzyło się też, że Jongin pocałował Soojung, na co Taemin droczył się, że też tak chce. Wydął wargi, zerkając we wstecznym lusterku na przyjaciela, który parsknął śmiechem i uderzył Lee w ramię. No tak. Nawet w taki sposób to nie miało szans zadziałać. Taemin jedynie pokręcił głową i wrócił do intensywnego patrzenia na szosę. Wtedy siostra uraczyła go soczystym buziakiem w policzek.

– Mogłeś zabrać Sarah. Nie narzekałbyś – stwierdziła, poprawiając swoją kwiecistą sukienkę.

– Nie miała czasu – zełgał Taemin, zaciskając mocniej palce na kierownicy. Nie chciał brać tu dziewczyny. Liczył na pięć minut sam na sam z Jonginem. – Chyba pojechała gdzieś z rodzicami. Nie pamiętam.

– Zastanawiam się, co ona w tobie w ogóle widzi – dodała po chwili, zakładając włosy za ucho. – Nie jesteś ani mądry, ani rozrywkowy. Może gdybyś chociaż był przystojny, to nie miałabym żadnych zastrzeżeń – westchnęła, zerkając niby kontrolnie na profil brata i pokręciła głową.

– Całe szczęście, że ja jestem przystojny – odezwał się wówczas Jongin, wychylając się do przodu po buziaka w policzek od swojej dziewczyny.

Droga ciągnęła się jeszcze przez piętnaście minut. Skręcili niemal w środku lasu tuż za przewróconym drogowskazem z wyrytym nazwiskiem babci Lee. Kiedyś uchodziła za bardzo dobrą zielarkę, ale już od pewnego czasu nikt jej nie odwiedzał. Ci, którzy mieszkali w pobliżu, czyli jakieś dwa kilometry od jej domku na skraju lasu, opowiadali, że zdziwaczała i zaczęła wymyślać historie nie z tej ziemi. Ktoś złożył na nią doniesienie, bo ponoć pogoniła go z siekierą.

– Babcia! – zawołała Soojung, wyskakując z wozu, choć ten jeszcze się nie zatrzymał.

Pobiegła do staruszki, siedzącej na drewnianej ławce przed domem, który otoczony był setką najróżniejszych ziół, przypraw i kolorowych kwiatów. Uścisnęła ją mocno i pocałowała w kościsty policzek.

– Soojung! Taemin! – odezwała się kobieta, raptownie podnosząc się z miejsca. Obejrzała swoich gości i już miała rzucić komentarz na temat wnucząt, kiedy dostrzegła trzecią osobę. – A ty to pewnie Jongin! – Zaśmiała się serdecznie, podchodząc do chłopaka, i także mocno go uściskała.

Chociaż znali się tak długo, był to pierwszy raz, gdy Jongin odwiedził babcię Lee. Uśmiechnął się do niej i poklepał delikatnie po plecach. Kobieta miała już swoje lata. Jej ciemnobrązowe włosy, zebrane w staranny kok na czubku głowy, poprzetykane były szerokimi pasmami siwizny, a policzki i okolice oczu zdobiła siateczka zmarszczek. Te jednak tylko dodawały jej uroku.

Zaprosiła swoje _dzieci_ do środka, proponując świeżo parzone ziółka oraz ciasto z brzoskwiniami. Kiedy kroiła własny wypiek, między jej nogami łasił się duży, szylkretowy kot. Rzuciła mu kilka okruchów z ciasta, po czym usiadła przy stole wraz ze swoimi gośćmi.

– Możemy zostać na weekend? – zapytała Soojung, wyławiając ze swojej szklanki liście niewiadomego pochodzenia.

– Oczywiście! – wykrzyknęła kobiecina i siorbnęła spory łyk ze swojego kubka, który dostojnie stał na wyszczerbionym spodeczku. – Możecie zostać, jak długo chcecie. Wiecie, że zawsze jesteście tu mile widziani. – Przeniosła wzrok na Jongina. – Dobrze widzieć też i nową twarz. Od razu jest weselej.

Po wypiciu herbaty, zjedzeniu ciasta i długiej rozmowie, podczas której babcia Lee wypytywała _swoje najdroższe dzieci_ o to, co się u nich ostatnio działo i sama dzieliła się przeżyciami ostatnich miesięcy, Jongin, Soojung i Taemin wyszli na zewnątrz, by chłonąć otaczający ich las. Dziewczyna siedziała ze swoim chłopakiem na trawie. Zrywała otaczające ją kwiatki i plotła wianek, uśmiechając się słodko. Jej kolorowa sukienka idealnie wpasowywała się w scenerię i klimat miejsca. Jongin zatknął jej włosy za ucho i pocałował ją w czoło.

Taemin siedział na ławeczce i pomagał babci segregować zioła, obcinać niepotrzebne korzenie, uschnięte łodygi oraz liście. Czasami rzucał okiem w stronę roześmianej i szczęśliwej pary, czując szczypanie w okolicach serca. Nim się zorientował, co robi, zdążył wyrzucić potrzebne kwiatki do koszyka z odpadami i rozciął sobie nożem wnętrze dłoni.

– Aleś ty niezdarny – mruknęła pani Lee, kręcąc głową i pociągnęła wnuczka za nadgarstek, prowadząc go do kuchni.

Zostawiwszy chłopaka samego sobie, pobiegła do łazienki po apteczkę. Przemyła ranę wodą, a potem polała ją jeszcze wodą utlenioną i owinęła bandażem, cały czas mrucząc pod nosem, że jej wnuk powinien bardziej uważać następnym razem. Taemin obiecał, że tak właśnie będzie i posłał babci szeroki, uspokajający uśmiech.

Kiedy z powrotem siedział na drewnianej ławeczce, już nie pomagał w sortowaniu ziół. Patrzył, jak Soojung kończy swój kolorowy wianek z kwiatów i próbuje nałożyć go Jonginowi na głowę. Chłopak odepchnął jej dłoń i coś powiedział, po czym się zaśmiał. Dziewczyna była wyraźnie oburzona i obrażona. Zaczęli się kłócić.

Śliczny wianek wylądował w głębokiej trawie, a ich podniesione głosy niosły się echem w stronę lasu. Pani Lee włożyła część ziół do jednego koszyka, do drugiego pozbierała odpady, a pozostałą kupkę odłożyła na bok, po czym otrzepała dłonie o spodnie.

– Chodźmy przygotować coś do jedzenia – zakomenderowała, a zaskoczony Taemin spojrzał na nią, marszcząc brwi. – To nie nasza sprawa – wyjaśniła, wskazując na sprzeczającą się zaciekle parę.

Po umyciu dłoni pani Lee wyjęła z lodówki świeży chleb, masło i warzywa. Włączając radio, stwierdziła, że kanapki będą dobre o tej porze. Nastawiła też wodę na herbatę, nucąc pod nosem starą piosenkę, którą właśnie grali. Taemin sięgnął po nóż i zaczął smarować kolejne kromki, co jakiś czas zerkając w okno.

W pewnej chwili zobaczył, jak jego siostra zrywa się na równe nogi i zaczyna biec przed siebie. Daleko w las.

– Soojung – zawołał, zwracając uwagę swojej babci, która teraz również patrzyła przez okno.

Przez moment między drzewami widać było jeszcze szczupłą sylwetkę, kwiatową sukienkę i powiewające na wietrze kosmyki długich brązowych włosów. Pani Lee odeszła od stołu, słysząc gwiżdżący czajnik i przygotowała cztery ciepłe napoje.

– Nie szukaj jej. Wróci, jak ochłonie – poprosiła kobieta, kierując te słowa do swojego wnuka.

Mimo iż często się sprzeczali, Taemin zrobiłby wszystko, aby jego siostra była szczęśliwa. Chciał, by uśmiech nigdy nie schodził jej z uroczej twarzy. Zmartwił się tą kłótnią i _ucieczką_ dziewczyny. Jednocześnie dostrzegł cień szansy w postaci samotnego Jongina, który teraz bezmyślnie kopał kolejne kępy trawy. Wreszcie zniknął z jego pola widzenia.

– Z nim możesz porozmawiać – odezwała się babcia Lee, jakby dostrzegając wahanie na twarzy chłopaka. – Idź – ponagliła go teraz. – Dam sobie radę.

Taemin wytarł dłonie w kuchenną szmatkę i wyszedł z domu. Rozejrzał się dookoła, lecz nigdzie nie dostrzegł przyjaciela. Skierował się w stronę szopy, obok której zaparkowany stał pikap babci. Wskoczył na pakę i zobaczył w kącie skulonego Jongina z naciągniętym na kolana zielonym kocem. Usiadł obok. Milczał.

Przyjaciel w końcu westchnął i odwrócił głowę w jego stronę. Taemin popatrzył mu w oczy, czekając na jakiekolwiek wyjaśnienie, zwierzenia. Gdy nic takiego nie usłyszał, delikatnie przygryzł wargę, po czym przysunął się bliżej i nieśmiało przycisnął wargi do ust Jongina. Nie czuł oporu, ale nie było w tym również wzajemności.

Odsunął się więc po kilku sekundach i popatrzył na drugiego chłopaka z niepewnym uśmiechem. Ze wszystkich sił starał się, aby rumieniec nie zaległ na jego policzkach. Oblizał wargi i spuścił wzrok, wracając do poprzedniej pozycji.

– Przyjaciele czasem tak robią – stwierdził Taemin, wpatrując się w dal. Zieleń lasu nagle zrobiła się bardziej intensywna, a świeże powietrze wręcz paliło mu płuca. – No wiesz, żeby się pocieszyć.

– Dzięki – odburknął Jongin, obejmując kolana ramionami. Ułożył na nich głowę, wpatrując się w profil przyjaciela. – Znowu jej odbiło – przemówił po chwili, po czym westchnął ciężko. – Nie może zrozumieć tego, że nie zawsze mam ochotę na to, czego ona akurat chce. Kwiatki we włosach i inne pierdoły. – Pokręcił głową i zamknął oczy.

– Znasz ją od dziecka. Powinieneś wiedzieć, że jest właśnie _taka_ – stwierdził Taemin, skubiąc nitkę wystającą mu ze spodni.

– Jak byłem mały, cały czas byłem z tobą. Soojung była… gdzieś w tle – przyznał Jongin nieśmiało. – Dopiero kilka lat temu zacząłem interesować się nią. Nie. To ona porwała mnie do swojego świata. Wiatr we włosach, słodki uśmiech i pozorna głupota w głowie. Ale jak powiesz choć pół słowa nie tak, rzuci się na ciebie z pazurami i wydłubie ci oczy – prychnął i zaraz się zaśmiał.

– Racja – odparł Taemin i zawtórował przyjacielowi śmiechem. – Ale ja zawsze jestem tuż obok. Jeśli masz problem, nie musisz dusić go w sobie. Wiesz o tym, prawda?

– Taa.

Tak prawdę mówiąc, Taemin od pewnego czasu miał wrażenie, że Jongin znacznie się od niego odsunął. Nie rozmawiali już tak długo i często. To Soojung spędzała więcej czasu ze swoim chłopakiem, co było zrozumiałe. Taemin jednak miał żal do siostry. Czuł, że podkrada mu najlepszego przyjaciela i nieświadomie chce ich rozdzielić.

Oparł się o burtę bagażnika i westchnął cicho, kładąc dłonie na swoich kolanach. Poczuł się niezręcznie, kiedy Jongin zamilknął. Wcześniej nie mieli przed sobą żadnych sekretów, a teraz jakby wyrosła między nimi ściana. Czy to dlatego, że obaj byli w związkach? Bo nawet jeżeli Taemin tylko udawał, że jest z Sarah, spotykał się z nią, żeby pogadać, zwierzyć się i uwolnić najcięższe demony swej duszy.

– Babcia chyba zrobiła coś do jedzenia – powiedział wreszcie chłopak, podnosząc się na równe nogi. – Chodź, na pewno ci posmakuje.

Nie zaczekał jednak na Jongina. Zeskoczył z paki i skierował się z powrotem do domu. Z jednej strony czuł delikatną satysfakcję, mocno ściskał w sobie namiastkę euforii po nieśmiałym pocałunku. Z drugiej strony ogromny ból rozdzierał jego serce, bo Jongin nigdy nie będzie jego. Na zawsze miał pozostać w sferze zakazanego owocu, którego Taemin ciągle będzie pragnął. Będzie dotykał go wargami, badając gładką fakturę. Będzie obracał w dłoniach, napawał się soczystym widokiem, lecz nigdy go nie skosztuje.

Zasiedli przy stole we trójkę. Jongin uśmiechnął się na widok kanapek, ale najpierw i tak wypił pół szklanki herbaty, bo wierzył, że herbata jest dobra na wszystko: na złamane serce, złe oceny i na kłótnie. Dopiero później zaczął jeść, podczas gdy pani Lee i Taemin pogrążeni byli w rozmowie na temat jutrzejszego grilla.

Babcia Lee zgodziła się rano pojechać do sklepu, by kupić jakieś mięso i więcej warzyw na obiad. Obiecała też, że poszuka Soojung, jeśli dziewczyna nie wróci do wieczora. Taemin odetchnął z ulgą i dopiero wtedy zwrócił się do przyjaciela, który kończył drugą kanapkę.

– Chcesz jeszcze? – spytał z pełnymi ustami pobrudzonymi mąką z chleba.

– Nie – odpowiedział rozbawiony Jongin i nachylił się, by chusteczką otrzeć usta przyjaciela. – Ale chętnie napiję się jeszcze herbaty.

Soojung wróciła do domu tuż przed zmrokiem. Jej sukienka była zielona od trawy i uwalana ziemią. Pod paznokciami dziewczyna również miała ziemię, a na twarzy rozmazany tusz do rzęs. Drżała z zimna. Zaraz po wejściu do domu poszła do łazienki, a babcia Lee zaniosła jej czysty ręcznik i ubrania znalezione na dnie szafy.

– Idźcie już spać – powiedziała do Taemina i Jongina, którzy siedzieli w salonie, i oglądali telewizję.

– Ja śpię z Soojung – odezwał się Jongin, zerkając ponad ramieniem przyjaciela.

– Nie dziś. – Kobieta posłała mu surowe spojrzenie, na co chłopak tylko potulnie skinął głową.

Taemin wyłączył bezsensowne talk show, które wcześniej oglądał Jongin i poszedł do pokoiku, gdzie stało dosyć stare, skrzypiące przy każdym ruchu łóżko. Jako dzieci sypiali w nim z siostrą podczas pobytów u babci. Teraz miał dzielić je z chłopakiem, którego od dawna kochał. Spłonił się i bardzo cieszyło go, że nie zaświecili światła, bo wszystko by się wydało.

– Wolisz spać od ściany czy z brzegu? – Taemin podniósł kołdrę, rozwiewając dookoła słodki zapach ziół.

– Może być z brzegu – odparł Jongin, na co starszy chłopak od razu zajął swoje miejsce.

Przez długi czas leżeli w niezręcznych pozycjach i niezręcznej ciszy. Taemin gapił się w sufit i starał się uspokoić prędko bijące serce, które uniemożliwiało mu nawet normalne oddychanie. Przełykał nerwowo ślinę, zezując co chwilę na przyjaciela. Jongin zdawał się usypiać. Wyglądał bardzo spokojnie i Taemin musiał przewrócić się po cichu na bok, by popatrzeć na tę przystojną twarz i jej delikatne rysy.

– Też nie możesz zasnąć? – Jongin zamrugał i zerknął na przyjaciela przymrużonymi oczami.

Bez soczewek źle widział, a okularów nie lubił nosić. Lee uśmiechnął się do siebie lekko i mruknął twierdząco, wsuwając sobie dłoń pod policzek. Dałby wiele, by przyjaciel patrząc tak na niego, dostrzegł w nim _chłopaka_ , osobę do pokochania, a nie tylko kogoś, komu może się wygadać, kto zawsze jest i służy dobrą radą, pociesza ciepłym słowem. Westchnął, przewracając się z powrotem na plecy.

– Chyba mi za gorąco – powiedział Taemin, wpatrując się w sufit, na którym tańczyły nocne cienie.

Kiedy poczuł na swojej dłoni dłoń Jongina, wzdrygnął się. Jego serce na chwilę zapomniało, jak się bije, a potem zaczęło pędzić z zawrotną prędkością. Kilka lekkich uściśnięć i ta sama dłoń powędrowała na jego czoło. Przymknął oczy, czując na sobie zaniepokojone spojrzenie przyjaciela.

– Nie masz gorączki – stwierdził Jongin, wracając na swoje miejsce.

– Gdybym miał gorączkę, byłoby mi za zimno, głupku. – Taemin odwrócił się plecami i wtulił piekący z zażenowania policzek w poduszkę.

– Zwykle sypiam z Soojung. Pewnie dlatego trudno mi zasnąć. – zawyrokował Kim przysunął się bliżej. – Mogę się do ciebie… przytulić? – zapytał nieśmiało.

Nagły dreszcz przeszył drobne ciało Taemina. Nie spodziewał się, że w ciągu paru godzin wydarzy się tak wiele. Najpierw całkiem spontanicznie pocałował Jongina i dzielił z nim smutek po kłótni z Soojung, potem razem spędzili wieczór, a teraz z nim spał. I być może zaraz zniknie w jego ramionach bardzo szczęśliwy i poniekąd spełniony.

– A czy to nie jest zbyt… pedalskie? – odpowiedział mu pytaniem Lee, zachowując pozory bycia _normalnym_.

– Nie wydaje mi się. To tylko jedna noc.

– To możesz.

Tym sposobem ramię Jongina już moment później ciasno obejmowało Taemina, przyciskając go do ciepłego, miękkiego i upragnionego ciała. Lee miał w tamtej chwili ochotę krzyczeć ze szczęścia, chociaż nie było to do końca to, czego pragnął. Mimo to nawet najmniejszy, najbardziej błahy dotyk przyjaciela go satysfakcjonował. Zaś miarowy oddech na karku uspokajał go i tulił do snu.

– Wstawaj. – Niemrawy pomruk wdarł się do ucha Taemina, kiedy jasne słońce poranka barwiło jego powieki czerwienią. – Słyszysz? Wstawaj.

Delikatne szarpanie za ramię, a po nim łagodny masaż karku. Chłopak w końcu westchnął i przewrócił się na plecy, odganiając miły dotyk. Powoli otworzył oczy i przetarł je knykciami. Ziewnął szeroko i dopiero wtedy skupił wzrok na Jonginie, który wyglądał tak, jakby sam wstał zaledwie kilka sekund temu.

– Czemu mnie budzisz? – spytał Lee, przeczesując palcami rozczochrane włosy.

– Bo nie chciałem iść sam na śniadanie, a twoja babcia nie miała serca cię budzić. – Kim ziewnął i opadł z powrotem na swoją poduszkę. – A przynajmniej tak powiedziała.

Taemin tylko mruknął coś w odpowiedzi, po czym wyczołgał się z łóżka i stanął na nogi. Zakręciło mu się w głowie, dlatego jeszcze na chwilę usiadł. Jongin przez moment się niepokoił, ale zaraz sam doświadczył tego samego.

Poszli na śniadanie przygotowane przez babcię Lee. Pachniało w całym domu i nie dało się przejść obok niego obojętnie. Na czterech talerzach ułożone były naleśniki z jajecznicą, pomidorami, wędliną, szczypiorkiem, a tuż obok leżały kawałki świeżych owoców. Na środku stołu stały również grzanki i sadzone jajka, jakby ktoś miał ochotę na coś innego.

Pani Lee postawiła przed swoimi wnuczętami i Jonginem po kubku świeżo parzonej, ziołowej herbaty i sama dołączyła do nich po chwili, przyniósłszy sobie filiżankę z kawą. Chłopcy od razu zabrali się za jedzenie tego, co stało przed nimi. Soojung jednak wybrzydzała. Gmerała bez celu w talerzu, wybierając tylko kawałki pomidora i żółtko jajka. Małymi łykami upijała herbatę, co rusz zerkając na swojego brata. Unikała Jongina.

– Dobrze spaliście? – spytała babcia Lee, zerkając na trójkę młodych ludzi.

– Bywało lepiej. – Soojung wreszcie odkroiła widelcem spory kawałek naleśnika i wsunęła kęs do ust.

– A wy, chłopcy?

– Całkiem nieźle. Ma pani bardzo wygodne łóżko. – Jongin posłał staruszce serdeczny uśmiech.

– Może to nie łóżko w moim pokoju, ale dobrze się na nim spało. – Potwierdził Taemin skromnie, mimo iż jego myśli wykrzykiwały coś zupełnie innego. Z Jonginem spało się wprost cudownie.

– Co zamierzacie dzisiaj robić? – spytała kobieta, sącząc czarną kawę z filiżanki.

– Idę nad jezioro – odpowiedziała Soojung, ledwie babcia Lee skończyła mówić. – Nie szukaj mnie. – Spojrzała ostrzegawczo na swojego brata, po czym wróciła do śniadania.

– A wy?

– Może… Pomożemy ci w czymś? – zasugerował niepewnie Taemin, spoglądając kątem oka na swoją siostrę, która uśmiechnęła się nader zwycięsko.

Jongin siedział na progu domku pani Lee, która pojechała na targ, by zrobić zakupy na obiecanego wieczornego grilla, i podawał przyjacielowi kolejne pęki świeżego zielska. Taemin wrócił do pracy, którą wykonywał poprzedniego dnia. Odcinał korzenie i niepotrzebne pędy roślin, a potem umieszczał je w wielkim koszu. Zioła miały zostać ususzone.

– Powinieneś ją przeprosić – stwierdził Taemin, ubrudzoną na zielono dłonią odgarniając sobie włosy z czoła. – Jak się uprze, nie będzie się odzywać, dopóki nie przyznasz, że to wszystko twoja wina.

– Ale to nie ja zachowuję się, jakbym nadal miał pięć lat – zaprotestował Jongin, ciskając roślinami o betonowe schody.

– To Soojung. Czasami musisz odpuścić. Przecież ją znasz i wiesz, jaka potrafi być nieznośna. – Chłopak poprawił opatrunek na rozciętej dłoni i uważnie obejrzał kolejne ziele.

– Ostatnio przechodzi samą siebie. Jakby nie wiedziała, czego chce, choć mówi, że ma już gotowy plan na całe życie, od A do Z. – Jongin westchnął i oparł się o futrynę.

– A uwzględniła ciebie w tym planie? – spytał żartobliwie Lee, zerkając na przyjaciela.

– Co masz na myśli?

– No, wiesz… Małżeństwo, dzieci, wspólne mieszkanie- Au! – Chwycił się za ramię, kiedy poczuł silny cios. Prędko rozmasował bolące miejsce i nie odezwał się już ani słowem.

– Co? Ty też się obraziłeś? – Jongin prychnął z niedowierzaniem. – Widać, że jedna krew. Zachowujecie się dokładnie tak samo. Obrażacie się o głupoty, jesteście nieźle pokręceni, jeśli chodzi o artystyczne bzdury i ciągle macie do mnie o coś pretensje.

– Czy ja kiedykolwiek miałem do ciebie pretensje?! – Taemin odwrócił się gwałtownie, ściskając w dłoni błyszczący od roślinnych soków nóż.

– Może nigdy o nich nie mówisz, ale na pewno coś w sobie dusisz. I weź to lepiej odłóż, chcę wrócić do domu w jednym kawałku. – Wskazał na ostre narzędzie, po czym odwrócił wzrok.

– Przepraszam – odpowiedział cicho Lee, odkładając nóż na bok. Wytarł ręce o spodenki, po czym wstał. – Napijesz się czegoś?

– Lemoniady? Coli?

– Chodź. Poszukamy – zaproponował Taemin i zaraz razem wpadli do kuchni, by znaleźć chłodny napój.

Jedyne, co nadawało się do picia o tej porze i nie wyglądało podejrzanie, to domowy sok jabłkowy zrobiony przez babcię Lee. Taemin rozcieńczył go wodą z kranu i wręczył Jonginowi cały dzbanek, aby chłopak mógł sobie nalać. Z napełnionymi szklankami z powrotem wyszli na zewnątrz i usiedli na drewnianej ławeczce.

– Myślisz, że powinniśmy jej poszukać? – spytał Kim, obracając w dłoniach zroszoną kropelkami wody do połowy opróżnioną szklankę.

– Powiedziała przecież wyraźnie, że mamy tego nie robić – przypomniał przyjacielowi Taemin.

– Powiedziała tak do _ciebie_ – podkreślił ostro Jongin.

– Ale miała na myśli _ciebie_ – wycedził Taemin, po czym się zaśmiał. – Nie odzywa się do ciebie, więc próbowała przekazać ci to przeze mnie.

– Serio?

– Nie mów, że nie zauważyłeś. – Lee przewrócił oczami i znów się roześmiał. – Nie dziwię się, że tak często się na ciebie obraża. Co ona w tobie w ogóle widzi?! – _Co ja w tobie widzę?_

– Hej, ale możemy też wybrać się nad jezioro, prawda? – zasugerował Jongin i wypił do końca swój sok.

– Jasne. Po drodze nazrywasz kwiatków i dasz jej bukiet na przeprosiny. Będzie musiała ci wybaczyć. – Taemin uśmiechnął się szeroko, z nadzieją, po czym podniósł się z ławeczki i skierował swoje kroki w stronę domku. – Chodź, musimy zabrać trochę rzeczy, jeśli mamy spędzić czas nad jeziorem.

Przygotowali koc, dwa duże ręczniki, zabrali wodę i pokrojone owoce, gdyby zgłodnieli. Poza tym Soojung też musiała coś jeść. Nie było jej w domu już od kilku godzin. Przez ten czas zdążyła na pewno zgłodnieć. Taemin zostawił babci karteczkę, że wychodzą i wrócą wieczorem, pod warunkiem, że Soojung ich nie wygoni, uznając ich wytłumaczenie za ściemę.

Ruszyli nad jezioro zarośniętą ścieżką. Kiedyś była on częściej uczęszczana, w pobliżu rosły jagody i grzyby. Ludzie nierzadko przyjeżdżali do tego lasu, by je zbierać oraz by się relaksować. Wkrótce jednak zaczęto wynajmować domki po drugiej stronie wielkiego jeziora, nad które zmierzali, i to tam osiedlali się urlopowicze.

– Te będą dobre? – spytał Jongin, schylając się po rosnące pod jego nogami kwiatki, z których poprzedniego wieczoru Soojung uplotła wianek.

– Nie wiem. – Taemin wzruszył ramionami. – Nigdy nie kupowałem jej kwiatów, więc nie mam pojęcia, jakie lubi.

– Dzięki, że mi pomagasz – sarknął Kim i zaczął iść w swoją stronę szybkim krokiem.

– Hej! Poczekaj! – Popędził za przyjacielem, obcierając sobie łydki o wystające tu i ówdzie gałęzie. – Przepraszam – wydyszał Taemin, uczepiwszy się ramienia Jongina. – Od kiedy _ty_ jesteś taki obrażalski, co? – Uderzył go żartobliwie.

– Od nigdy. Po prostu myślałem, że mi pomożesz – tłumaczył się chłopak, ściskając w dłoniach mały bukiecik kolorowych, leśnych kwiatów.

– Staram się. Podsunąłem ci pomysł, ale nie jestem w stanie wejść do głowy mojej siostry, jasne? Nie wiem, co lubi. Wczoraj mogła lubić róże, a dziś tulipany. – Wzruszył ramionami Taemin, po czym poprawił torbę z kocem i ręcznikami, aby się nie zsunęła. – Może doceni twój gest, myśl. Przeprosisz ją szczerze i wszystko będzie cacy.

– Tak myślisz?

– Soojung nie wytrzyma bez ciebie dłużej niż dwa dni. Jest uzależniona. – Prychnął cicho. – Dasz sobie radę. – Lee klepnął przyjaciela w plecy i wrócił na ścieżkę, którą szli do tej pory.

Po pół godzinie znaleźli się na miejscu. Słońce lśniło wysoko na niebie, kłując ostrymi promieniami w taflę jeziora i rażąc w oczy wszystkich wypoczywających. Taemin odłożył torbę i kosz z jedzeniem na ziemię, po czym sam padł, dysząc ciężko. W lesie było duszno, a taki marsz zmęczył go jeszcze bardziej.

– Patrz! Tam jest! Widzę ją! – wołał Jongin, pokazując palcem w stronę dziewczyny siedzącej nad brzegiem jeziora.

Była pochylona nad czymś, jakby rysowała lub czytała, jej długie włosy swobodnie opadały na ramiona, a krótkie kosmyki podrygiwały, poruszane lekkim wietrzykiem. Co jakiś czas poprawiła zsuwające się z nosa przeciwsłoneczne okulary.

Kim od razu popędził w tamtą stronę, a Taemin założył ręce pod głowę i przyglądał się całej scenie z boku. Soojung, słysząc swoje imię, wstała. Notatnik wypadł jej z rąk. Jak tylko dostała bukiecik zwiędniętych już kwiatów, cisnęła nim w pierś swojego chłopaka i zaczęła na niego krzyczeć.

Słysząc co trzecie słowo, Taemin śmiał się, lecz było mu też przykro. Naprawdę usiłował pomóc. Znał swoją siostrę i wiedział, że nie wytrzyma długo bez towarzystwa ich wspólnego przyjaciela. Odczekał jeszcze chwilę i podniósł się, po czym podszedł w stronę kłócącej się po raz kolejny pary.

– Moglibyście dać sobie wreszcie spokój – powiedział i westchnął ciężko, krzyżując ręce na piersi. – To jest męczące.

– To ty daj spokój – zaoponowała Soojung, patrząc na brata przymrużonymi oczami. – Nie kłócimy się _aż tak_ często.

– Kłócicie się co trzy dni, a może nawet częściej, jak nie słyszę. Zastanówcie się nad sobą. _Oboje._

 _–_ Hej. Myślałem, że jesteś po mojej stronie. – Tym razem oburzył się Jongin.

– Zasadniczo jestem. Dlatego powinieneś skorzystać z moich rad i ją w końcu, do cholery, przeprosić.

– Próbowałem – wciął się Jongin usprawiedliwiająco.

– Najwyraźniej niewystarczająco – prychnął Taemin. – Kazełem ci zrywać te pieprzone kwiatki i odpuścić. Mógłbyś chociaż raz skorzystać ze swojego mózgu i wpaść na coś, co ją udobrucha – wybuchnął, a jego oczy aż pociemniały ze złości.

– Czy ty właśnie obróciłeś się przeciwko mnie? Bronisz _jej_?

– _Ona_ jest moją siostrą – zauważył Taemin, stając między pokłóconą parą. – Nie muszę z tobą trzymać, jeśli nie potrafisz uruchomić swoich szarych komórek. Zresztą… Zawsze byłeś ślepy i nadal jesteś – wytknął mu, choć raz dopuszczając do głosu pulsujące pod skórą, ogniste emocje.

– O czym ty mówisz? – odezwała się Soojung, łapiąc brata za ramię i odwracając go w swoją stronę.

– Jest na tyle głupi, że nie widzi, jak bardzo ci na nim zależy – skłamał Taemin, patrząc dziewczynie prosto w oczy, mimo iż bał się, że jego uczucia widać jak na dłoni.

– Masz rację. Jestem skończonym palantem – przyznał Jongin i cisnął przywiędnięte kwiaty na ziemię.

– Hej! Dlaczego to zrobiłeś?! – Soojung pchnęła swojego chłopaka w ramię. – Podobały mi się.

– Takie wiechcie?

– Tak. Takie wiechcie! – Popatrzyła na niego poważnie. Jej usta lekko drżały. Taemin wiedział, że zaraz się uśmiechnie, lecz Jonginowi wydawało się, że dziewczyna jest na skraju płaczu. – W końcu dostałam je od ciebie, tak?

Promienisty uśmiech rozświetlił twarz Soojung. Podeszła do ukochanego i przytuliła się do niego, obejmując go mocno za szyję. Pocałowała go również w policzek, a zaskoczony Jongin nie mógł wykrztusić z siebie ani słowa. Ostatecznie objął dziewczynę i wtulił twarz w jej długie, pachnące ciepłym wiatrem włosy.

Taemin nie patrzył. Nerwowo zagryzał wargi, wlepiając wzrok w lśniącą taflę jeziora.

Kiedy już całą trójką się dogadali, Taemin z Jonginem rozłożyli koc jak najbliżej jeziora, a Soojung wyjęła przygotowane przez chłopaków jedzenie. Naprawdę była głodna. W mig pochłonęła kilka plastrów ananasa i dwa kawałki arbuza, dzieląc się oczywiście ze swoim chłopakiem, który w zamian nalał każdemu po szklance jabłkowego soku.

Taemin patrzył na nich z zazdrością, którą łatwo mógł zakryć fałszywą tęsknotą za Sarah. Choć może nie do końca fałszywą. Brakowało mu przyjaciółki, by się jej zwierzyć. Przez niecałe dwa dni nazbierało się tyle rzeczy, którymi chciałby się podzielić. Sarah była dla niego jak strony pamiętnika. Nawet lepsza! Była odpowiadającym pamiętnikiem. Wsparciem.

Gdy znów spojrzał na zakochaną parę, Jongin nie miał już na sobie koszulki. Soojung żartobliwie ściskała jego ramiona, chwaląc młodzieńczą muskulaturę. Taemin prychnął i zaśmiał się do siebie, co jednak nie uszło uwagi jego siostry.

– A ty z czego znów rżysz? Sam nie jesteś lepszy. Zdejmij koszulkę i pochwal się, mięśniaku – zakpiła, ale chłopak i tak skorzystał z tego zaproszenia.

Zdjął koszulkę, odsłaniając szczupłe, blade ciało. Soojung teatralnie się z niego zaśmiała, a Taemin w zamian pokazał jej język i odwrócił się twarzą w stronę jeziora. Podparł się rękami z tyłu, wystawiając do słońca jasną skórę. Zamknął oczy, rozkoszując się przyjemnym ciepłem, które niekiedy mogło wydawać się wręcz duszące.

– Uważaj, żebyś nie dostał poparzenia – przestrzegł chłopaka Jongin, podnosząc się z koca, i pobiegł za dziewczyną do wody, żeby się popluskać.

Taemin patrzył na dobrze bawiącą się parę. Nie było już śladu po ich sprzeczce i bezsensownych przekomarzaniach. Oboje się uśmiechali. Soojung nie chciała zamoczyć swoich włosów, ale Jongin i tak wrzucił ją do wody, mocząc ją całą. Taemin zaśmiał się, widząc obrażoną minę siostry, choć jego spojrzenie przez większość czasu spoczywało na ciele jej chłopaka.

W jaskrawym słońcu południa, zroszone orzeźwiającymi kroplami ciepłej wody błyszczało zachęcająco. Gdy chłopak wbiegał na piasek, przyozdabiało się złocistymi drobinami, które kryły się w zgięciach ramion i pachwinach, pomiędzy fałdkami skóry i w liniach wyłaniających się mięśni.

– Dostaniesz udaru! – krzyknęła Soojung do brata, po czym kolejny raz wylądowała w wodzie, piszcząc głośno.

– Nie dostanę – odkrzyknął Taemin, lecz i tak zmienił miejsce leniuchowania na bardziej zacienione. Schował głowę, a resztę ciała nadal wystawiał na palące słońce.

Wkrótce potem zakochana para dołączyła do niego na kocu. Soojung zaciekle suszyła swoje włosy ręcznikiem, kołtuniąc je przy tym. Jongin wyłożył się na słońcu, pozwalając, by osuszyło jego zroszone wodą ciało. Oddychał szybko, a jego pierś falowała zawzięcie. Zamknął oczy, zakładając ręce pod głowę.

Z niemałą satysfakcją Taemin przyglądał się chłopakowi wygłodniałym wzrokiem. Chciał go dotknąć, poczuć delikatne mięśnie pod koniuszkami palców, zatrzymać zsuwającą się po torsie zagubioną kroplę, która zaraz wyparowała. Śledził spojrzeniem widoczne w tym świetle wszystkie włoski. Były jak puch albo meszek na brzoskwiniowej skórce. Oblizał niespiesznie wargi.

Najwięcej uwagi jednak poświęcił ciemniejszym włoskom, które kiełkowały tuż pod pępkiem i schodziły coraz niżej i niżej, i niżej, by wreszcie zniknąć pod bielizną i rozbudzić fantazję każdego, kto zatracił się tak samo jak Taemin. Przełknął ciężko ślinę, przenosząc wzrok na siostrę, która spoglądała na niego ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.

– Pytałam, czy powiedziałeś babci, że wychodzicie – powiedziała głośniej, niż to było konieczne. – Ogłuchłeś?

– Nie, zamyśliłem się – odrzekł chłopak, a jego serce zaczęło szaleńczo tłuc się w piersi. Mógł zostać przyłapany. O mały włos! – Zostawiłem jej kartkę. Jeszcze jej nie było, jak wychodziliśmy.

– OK. Wracamy na obiad czy zostajemy tu dłużej?

– Mieliśmy robić grilla – przypomniał Jongin, podnosząc się do siadu.

– Racja. Babcia obiecała coś nam kupić – spostrzegł Taemin i prędko sięgnął po sok, po czym nalał go sobie do szklanki i wypił w trzech szybkich łykach, aby się uspokoić.

– To wrócimy, jak skończy nam się żarcie – zarządziła Soojung i wyjęła z koszyka kolejną porcję owoców, która zniknęła tak szybko, jak się pojawiła.

Kiedy wracali do domu babci Lee przez las, było parno. Skondensowane powietrze drżało, a ich oddechy były gorące. Pozostało im jeszcze jakieś piętnaście minut drogi, ale nie dawali już rady. Pot ściekał po ich ciałach. Dzielili się resztkami wody i dzielnie szli dalej.

– Babcia mnie udusi – wykrztusił Taemin, odklejając spoconą koszulkę od swojego obolałego ciała.

– Mówiłam, że coś się stanie – powiedziała z wyższością Soojung, poprawiając pusty koszyk na swoim ramieniu. – Ale nie chciałeś mnie słuchać.

– Twierdziłaś, że dostanę udaru. Nie dostałem!

– Ale dostałeś poparzenia! – wykrzyknęła dziewczyna, spoglądając ostro na swojego brata. – Jeszcze kilka minut i skończyłbyś w szpitalu, idioto.

– Mogłaś zabrać krem z filtrem. – Taemin pokazał siostrze język.

– Teraz to moja wina?!

– Zamknijcie się w końcu! – krzyknął Jongin, rzucając na ziemię zwinięte ręczniki i koce. – Jak będziecie się tak wydzierać, to nie wrócimy przed kolacją. Bądźcie cicho i idźcie.

Rodzeństwo popatrzyło na siebie ze złością, a później tym samym spojrzeniem paliło dziury w plecach niewinnego chłopaka. Szli ramię w ramię, przepychając się co parę kroków. Jongin był na przedzie. Prowadził ich uprzednio wydeptaną ścieżką. Soojung raz próbowała podłożyć mu nogę, ale jej się nie udało. Za to twarz Taemina prawie spotkała się z poszyciem.

– Frajer – mruknęła dziewczyna, za co otrzymała od brata rozeźlone spojrzenie.

Przez dalszą drogę już raczej się nie odzywali. Jongin za to zadawał im różne pytania, by rozluźnić atmosferę, ale nigdy nie uzyskał odpowiedzi na żadne z nich. Wzdychał więc i szedł naprzód, nie zwracając uwagi na podenerwowane i obrażone rodzeństwo.

Gdy wreszcie dotarli na znajomą polanę, od której dzieliło ich już tylko kilkanaście metrów do domku babci Lee, wszyscy troje zaczęli maszerować szybciej, zapominając o zmęczeniu. Starsza kobieta układała kamienie pod ognisko oraz rozstawiała kosze z ziołami do ususzenia. Nastolatki nadbiegły spocone i zmęczone, ale od razu rzucili się na kobiecinę.

– Powinniście się wykąpać – stwierdziła pani Lee, odpychając od siebie trójkę młodych ludzi. – A ja przygotuję ognisko – zarządziła, a widząc zaskoczone miny, pospieszyła z wyjaśnieniem: – Próbowałam wyjąć grilla z szopy i się rozleciał. Był już stary, nikt go nie używał. To pewnie dlatego. Ale nie martwcie się. Kiełbaski z ogniska też będą pyszne.

Rodzeństwo i Jongin zniknęli w domku. O dziwo nie kłócili się o kolejkę pod prysznicem. Taemin poszedł pierwszy i starał się umyć tak szybko, na ile pozwalała mu spieczona skóra i bolące, ociężałe mięśnie.

Później przyszła kolej na Soojung. Jongin uznał, że poczeka. Pomagał więc Taeminowi rozsmarować kojący balsam na poparzonej skórze na plecach. Starszy chłopak cicho syczał i klął pod nosem. Mimo to dotyk przyjaciela był delikatny, niemal czuły, a mleczko na kilka sekund chłodziło jego skórę.

– Nie powinieneś się opalać – powiedział Jongin, zakręcając w znacznym stopniu opróżnioną buteleczkę z balsamem do ciała.

– Lubię słońce i nie chcę być wiecznie taki blady – odparł Taemin, odwracając się twarzą do chłopaka.

– Jest jakiś urok w tym, że masz jaśniejszą karnację, nie uważasz?

– Serio? – Gdyby nie był tak bardzo czerwony od słońca, Taemin pewnie by się zarumienił. Nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co powiedział przyjaciel. – Nigdy o tym nie myślałem.

– Serio. Sarah musi się podobać, skoro z tobą jest, nie? – Jongin puścił mu oczko, po czym skierował się do łazienki, z której właśnie wyszła Soojung.

– Znowu mnie obgadywaliście, prawda? – odezwała się dziewczyna, ze zmarszczonymi brwiami siadając obok brata.

– Nie. Dyskutowaliśmy o mojej poparzonej skórze i opalaniu – wytłumaczył pospiesznie Taemin i uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

Dziewczyna tylko prychnęła i dokończyła suszyć swoje długie włosy. Z mokrym ręcznikiem wyszła na zewnątrz i już nie wróciła. Pewnie pomagała babci przygotować kiełbaski, kijki oraz masło czosnkowe na kanapki, które także mieli opiec nad ogniem.

Taemin wciąż siedział na kanapce w przedpokoju, czekając, aż Jongin wyjdzie spod prysznica. Z jakiegoś powodu nie chciał zostawiać go samego. Bawił się brzegiem koszulki, którą nałożył po tym, jak balsam wchłonął się w jego rozgrzaną skórę. Wsłuchiwał się w odgłos lecącej wody i ożywił się, kiedy dźwięk ten ustał.

Jongin wkroczył na korytarz w dżinsowych szortach. Po jego torsie i plecach spływały krople wody, skapnąwszy z mokrych włosów. Promienną twarz jeszcze bardziej rozświetlał szeroki uśmiech.

– Od razu lepiej – skomentował chłopak, idąc do pokoju, aby wybrać jakąś koszulkę. – Dołączymy do nich? – podniósł głos, aby Taemin go usłyszał.

– Powinniśmy. W innym wypadku mogą nie dopuścić nas do jedzenia, bo im nie pomagaliśmy – zażartował chłopak i wyszedł już przed domek, dopieszczając w wyobraźni obraz półnagiego, nastoletniego ciała przyjaciela.

Babcia Lee doskonale umiała przygotować i rozpalić ognisko. Bez trudu zajęła się też nadziewaniem kiełbasek na kijki, aby każdy sam mógł usmażyć sobie swoją kolację. Ona piekła także kromki posmarowane cienką warstwą czosnkowego masła. Siedzieli na wielkiej kłodzie przytoczonej z lasu. Rozmawiali o rzeczach niepoważnych.

Pani Lee rzucała anegdotami ze swojego życia i opowiadała różne ciekawe historie o tym, jak mieszka się w lesie. Głównie dla Jongina, który jeszcze ich nie słyszał. Toczyli też rozmowy o szkole. Kobieta była zaciekawiona, jak jej wnukom – Jongina też zaczęła tak nazywać – się wiedzie. Dopytywała Taemina, gdzie wybiera się na studia.

Chłopak zręcznie wykręcał się od odpowiedzi, bo jeszcze nie wiedział, co chce robić w życiu. Nie złożył jeszcze dokumentów na żadną konkretną uczelnię. Nie był nawet pewien, czy chce pójść na studia. Rodzice przyciskali go do pewnego czasu, ale odkąd zaczął coraz bardziej omijać temat swej mętnej przyszłości, oni także odpuścili.

Soojung za to chwaliła się swoimi występami z kółkiem teatralnym i oświadczyła, że jeszcze przed końcem wakacji zamierzają zacząć próby do kolejnych przedstawień. Była zadowolona z siebie i całej ekipy, z którą występowała. Miała nadzieję rozwijać się w tym kierunku, chociaż wolała raczej pozostać na deskach teatru niż wkraczać na kolorowe ekrany.

Po jedzeniu wszyscy poczuli się zmęczeni i ociężali. Jongin pomógł pani Lee, która od tej pory kazała mu nazywać się babcią, przynieść wodę do wygaszenia ogniska. Pozbierali wszystkie śmieci, aby rano nie powitał ich widok dzikich zwierząt pod drzwiami.

Księżyc wisiał już wysoko na niebie, kiedy wreszcie weszli do domu. Tej nocy Sojung zgodziła się spać z Jonginem, a Taemin musiał poradzić sobie na dmuchanym materacu. Przygotowali się szybko do spania i zalegli na swoich posłaniach zmęczeni po całym dniu.

Nie mogąc zasnąć, Taemin cicho przewracał się z boku na bok. Mimo iż wysmarował się balsamem po raz drugi, ciągle piekła go skóra na całym ciele. Jak tylko poleżał dłużej w wygodnej dla niego pozycji, natychmiast coś zaczynało go swędzieć lub boleć i musiał zmienić ułożenie.

Był wyczerpany, a jednocześnie nie miał siły zasnąć. Wiercił się, by nie obudzić swojej siostry i Jongina, którzy zapewne już od dawna spali. Uważali bardziej niż on i nie leżeli plackiem na ostrym słońcu. _Chyba odpadnie mi skóra_ , pomyślał Taemin i w tej samej chwili usłyszał szept.

Nie potrafił zrozumieć pojedynczych słów, ale głos z pewnością należał do Soojung. Chwilę później usłyszał pomruk ze strony Jongina. Jego również nie potrafił rozszyfrować. Postanowił zachowywać się jeszcze ciszej, bo inaczej pewnie nie spaliby całą trójką i spędzili czas do rana na głupich rozmowach, by przy śniadaniu wyglądać jak zombie lub źle odżywione wampiry.

Leżał bez ruchu przez kilka minut i wydawało mu się, że zaraz zaśnie, bo konspiracyjne szepty nagle ucichły. Dokładnie w tej samej chwili dał się słyszeć stłumiony chichot, kilka suchych cmoknięć, a potem dwa niewyraźne jęki. Westchnął, wciskając głowę w poduszkę. Teraz absolutnie nie mógł się poruszyć, nawet jeśli wydawało mu się, że wkrótce umrze z bólu i zażenowania.

Nie miał pojęcia, jak przeżyje ten czas, bo było pewne, że rzekomo śpiąca para uprawiała seks. Czuł się okropnie. Jakby przyłapał na tym rodziców. Wiedział, że musi być cicho, bo wystarczył najcichszy odgłos z jego strony, by wprowadzić niezręczną atmosferę.

Na zmianę gapił się w sufit i zamykał oczy, nucąc w głowie wszystkie piosenki, jakie przyszły mu na myśl. Odtwarzał choreografie, które potrafił zatańczyć lub te, które mocno zapadły mu w pamięć. Mimo to i tak słyszał każdy szelest, każdy jęk, plaśnięcia skóry o skórę. Nigdy chyba nie będzie w stanie wymazać próśb swojej ukochanej siostry, by Jongin pieprzył ją mocniej.

Nawet nie poczuł, jak po policzkach zaczęły spływać mu łzy niemocy i złości. Tak, był zły. Nie umiał poradzić sobie z własnymi myślami i obrazami, które podsuwała mu wyobraźnia. Potem, gdy słyszał ciche słowa i niewinne cmoknięcia w czoło, zacisnął powieki i pozwolił kolejnym łzom spłynąć. Było mu również przykro, że jego Jongin nigdy nie przytuli w ten sposób, nie zaopiekuje się nim i nie będzie szeptał mu czułych słów.

Powoli przewrócił się na bok, drżąc od bezgłośnego płaczu. Nakrył się kołdrą po same uszy, a głowę wcisnął jak najmocniej w poduszkę, bo nie był pewien, czy wytrzyma to dłużej. W końcu, zmęczony całym dniem, oparzeniem i płaczem, zasnął, wyobrażając sobie lepszy, bardziej sprzyjający mu świat, w którym Jongin mógłby spojrzeć na niego jak na chłopaka, a nie przyjaciela.

Poranek był szczególnie ciężki. Przy każdym ruchu – czy to rąk, czy to pleców – Taemin odczuwał nieznośny ból i ciągłe pieczenie. Zwlókł się z materaca i od razu poczłapał do łazienki, by wziąć szybki, chłodny prysznic i posmarować się balsamem.

Znalazłszy się w kuchni, zauważył, że wszyscy już tam są. Przywitał się i ziewnął szeroko, po czym zasiadł przy stole zastawionym ryżowymi omletami. Zakochana para siedziała obok siebie. Uśmiechali się do siebie słodko, całowali się, karmili, a Taemin miał ochotę zwymiotować. Dlatego nie patrzył na nich.

Znalazł na blacie nową gazetę i wziął ją, by chociaż udawać, że czyta. Wychodziło mu to całkiem nieźle. Na dłuższy czas zawiesił oko na tabeli wyników baseballu, mimo iż nie interesowały go one w najmniejszym stopniu. Miał nadzieję, że przynajmniej zabłyśnie czymś przed ojcem, który nigdy nie patrzył na niego w zbyt przychylny sposób.

– Słuchasz mnie w ogóle? – Soojung wyrwała gazetę z rąk brata, rozrywając ją przy tym. Spojrzała na niego spod zmarszczonych brwi. – Pytałam, o której jedziemy do domu.

– Po obiedzie? – zasugerował Taemin, ostatecznie sięgając po widelec, by skosztować choć kilka kęsów przygotowanego przez babcię posiłku. – Kiedy wolicie. Mnie to obojętne. – Wzruszył ramionami.

– Dobra. To po obiedzie – przytaknęła dziewczyna z uśmiechem i spojrzała na Jongina, wyginając wargi jeszcze bardziej. – Pójdziemy na spacer?

– Oczywiście, skarbie. – Kim pocałował Soojung w nos i wrócił do picia swojej herbaty.

Po śniadaniu Taemin pomógł babci sprzątać. Z wyraźnym, nieco niepokojącym zaangażowaniem zbierał brudne talerze i szklanki. Później napuścił niemal wrzątku do jednej komory zlewu i wlał odrobinę za dużo płynu. Był rozkojarzony, ale z całych sił starał się skupić na swoim zajęciu.

Szło mu nieźle, dopóki prawie nie rozciął sobie świeżo zagojonej rany wielkim nożem. Na szczęście babcia Lee w porę zareagowała, odbierając narzędzie z ręki wnuka. Wpatrywała się w niego przez dłuższą chwilę, aż wreszcie chłopak westchnął i odwrócił się w jej stronę, cisnąwszy gąbką w chmurę piany.

– Coś cię gryzie – kobieta bardziej stwierdziła, niż zapytała.

– Tak. Tak, mam problem – potwierdził Taemin i sięgnął po ściereczkę, by osuszyć swoje pomarszczone od wody dłonie.

– Czasem lepiej jest podzielić się z kimś swoimi problemami, niż walczyć z nimi w pojedynkę – powiedziała łagodnie babcia chłopaka i sama zajęła się myciem naczyń. – Może chcesz mi opowiedzieć o tym, co cię gnębi? Mogę być już stara, ale sama miałam kiedyś tyle lat co ty. – Zaśmiała się dobrodusznie, zerkając na zdezorientowanego chłopaka.

– Sam… Sam nie wiem – przyznał Taemin i zwiesił głowę, zaciskając powieki. Nie chciał się znowu rozpłakać, bo był przekonany, że nie umiałby się szybko pozbierać, a słowa zaczęłyby płynąć z jego ust niekończącym się potokiem.

– To najpierw mi pomóż. Możesz powycierać naczynia, a potem zrobimy sobie herbatę i porozmawiamy, dobrze? Tylko tym razem nie próbuj już zrobić sobie krzywdy.

Wspólnie poszło im o wiele szybciej. Taemin skupił się wyłącznie na swoim zadaniu i próbował powstrzymać nieokiełznane myśli, które same pchały się na przód. Chciały, by to im poświęcił najwięcej uwagi, pragnęły blasku fleszu, którego nigdy miały nie otrzymać.

Babcia Lee zrobiła dwa duże kubki herbaty i sprawdziła, czy zakochana para przypadkiem nie wraca ze spaceru. Uśmiechnęła się, widząc, że będzie mogła spędzić trochę czasu ze swym jedynym wnukiem i miała szczerą nadzieję pomóc mu w jakimkolwiek problemie. Nie była bowiem ślepa. Mogło wydawać się, że zawsze pochłania ją tylko to, czym zajmuje się w danej chwili, ale miała bardzo podzielną uwagę i naprawdę szeroko otwarte oczy. Tego nauczyło ją życie na takim uboczu.

– Obiecuję, że nikomu nie powiem tego, co mi zdradzisz – zaczęła kobieta, ustawiając przed Taeminem duży, niebieski kubek z cieplutkim napojem.

Zasiadła w miękkim fotelu, wręcz się w nim zapadła, poprawiła pasemka włosów, które wymknęły się ze starannego koka, i posłała zakłopotanemu nastolatkowi szeroki uśmiech. Pochyliła się, by poklepać go po kolanie, chcąc dodać mu nieco odwagi.

– Co to jest? O czym tak rozmyślasz przez cały czas? – spytała wprost, kiedy wnuk sam nie podjął rozmowy.

– J-Ja… – zająknął się chłopak, wpatrując się w swoje dłonie, potem w dłonie babci poznaczone plamami wątrobowymi, aż wreszcie spojrzał kobiecie w oczy. Widział w nich miłość i szczerą chęć pomocy, a także wyczekiwanie i ekscytację. – Kocham Jongina – wydusił wreszcie Taemin, nadal patrząc babci prosto w oczy.

– Och! – wykrzyknęła lekko zdumiona i zamrugała kilkakrotnie, po czym upiła łyk herbaty. – Mogłam się tego spodziewać – powiedziała ciszej.

– Słucham? – Teraz to Taemin nie dowierzał.

– Widziałam was, jak się całowaliście – przyznała kobieta i delikatnie się spłoniła, zawstydzona. – Przepraszam, nie powinnam była się tak zachować.

– Nie całowaliśmy się. To ja pocałowałem jego – sprostował chłopak, chwytając w dłonie kubek. Ostrożnie obracał go dookoła, wpatrując się w brązowawą ciecz, która przelewała się z jednej strony na drugą. – Ale udaję, że to nie miało dla mnie żadnego znaczenia. Cały czas udaję, że Jongin nic dla mnie nie znaczy. Czasami nie umiem się powstrzymać. Chciałbym, żeby spojrzał na mnie inaczej, ale… ale on nie lubi chłopców, jak ja. – Przełknął ślinę.

– To chłopak Soojung, twojej siostry. Widać, że ona za nim szaleje.

– Ale _ja_ mogę udowodnić, że jestem dla niego lepszy. Co takiego ona ma, czego brakuje mnie? Przecież Jongin daje wyraźne znaki, że czasami ma jej dość. Jestem pewien, że ze mną by tak nie było. Dałbym z siebie wszystko, gdybym miał szansę. Chociaż cień szansy.

– Uspokój się – szepnęła babcia Lee, kładąc dłoń na udzie chłopaka. Drżał ze złości, zmarszczył brwi i tylko kilka milimetrów brakowało, by herbata poparzyła jego sparzone słońcem uda. – Rozumiem to, że nie potrafisz zaakceptować odrzucenia. Nawet jeśli nigdy nie usłyszałeś go prosto w twarz. Sam widzisz, że Jongin nie jest zainteresowany tobą w _tym_ sensie – mówiła łagodnie, głaszcząc Taemina jak najdroższe dziecko. – Może jednak powinieneś spróbować poszukać kogoś innego. Na pewno trudno jest pozbyć się kogoś ze swojego serca. Kogoś, z kim przeżyłeś niemal całe życie, ale zrozum, pewnego dnia okaże się, że postąpiłeś dobrze. – Przerwała na moment, szukając wzrokiem spojrzenia wnuczka. – On ma Soojung, więc ty też znajdziesz osobę, która jest ciebie godna, która dostrzeże w tobie ciebie, prawdziwego Taemina. Kochanie, zaufaj mi.

Chłopak przez chwilę jeszcze patrzył w oczy staruszki, aż w końcu odwrócił głowę, pozwalając sobie na płacz. Próbował uwolnić negatywne emocje, które pomalutku zaczynały gnić na dnie jego skaleczonego serca. Przełknął ślinę, ocierając zaczerwienione oczy rękawem.

– Chyba będę musiał tak zrobić.

Jak zaplanowali, tak zrobili. Po skromnym idealnym na lato obiedzie Jongin i Soojung wpakowali się do auta gotowi na podróż do Forestville. Taemin nadal wylewnie żegnał się z babcią, która wciąż sypała mu do ucha rady, licząc na to, że chłopak z nich skorzysta. Miał przed sobą całe życie i szkoda by było, by stracił je na nieodwzajemnioną miłość do jednego chłopaka.

– Pospiesz się, bo nie zdążę na mój serial! – krzyknęła Soojung i zatrąbiła dwukrotnie, jakby to miało w czymś pomóc.

– Już idę! – odkrzyknął jej brat i po raz ostatni ucałował policzki babci, po czym pobiegł do samochodu.

Droga powrotna do domu wyglądała podobnie do tej, którą spędzili, jadąc do babci. Soojung śpiewała piosenki wraz z radiem, a Jongin czasem jej pomagał. Dużo żartowali, śmiali się, niekiedy skradali sobie pocałunki, a Taemin próbował za wszelką cenę skoncentrować się na drodze. Choć zbielałe kłykcie mogły świadczyć o czymś zgoła innym.

I nagle, zupełnie nieoczekiwanie, kiedy przejeżdżali przez las i otaczała ich chwilowa przyjemna cisza, przypomniała mu się miniona noc. Poczuł, jak skręca mu się żołądek i kłuje serce. Bez uprzedzenia zatrzymał się na poboczu, włączył awaryjne i wyskoczył z auta, by dwukrotnie zwymiotować do rowu. Oparł dłonie na kolanach, starając się oddychać głęboko.

– O mój Boże! – Soojung pierwsza pobiegła za bratem, kiedy ten zbyt długo nie wracał. – Wszystko w porządku? Jongin, przynieś wodę i chusteczki! – poleciła i zaczęła delikatnie głaskać brata po plecach, non stop upewniając się, że chłopak nie musi jechać do szpitala.

Jongin przybiegł z butelką wody i paczką chusteczek. Wspólnie doprowadzili starszego chłopaka do porządku i czuwali nad nim, kiedy pochłonął niemal całą wodę w kilka chwil. Siedzieli przez jakiś czas na poboczu, wdychając rześkie powietrze lasu. Słodki szum drzew koił myśli.

– Możemy już jechać? – odezwał się w końcu Jongin, zerkając na Taemina, któremu kolory powróciły na twarz. – Chyba już ci przeszło.

– Tak, już wszystko gra. Coś musiało mi zaszkodzić – odrzekł chłopak, uśmiechając się niepewnie.

– Pewnie ten upał. Mówiłam ci, że masz na siebie uważać! – siostra zganiła go po raz kolejny.

– Następnym razem będę uważał. Obiecuję! – orzekł dobitnie i cmoknął siostrę w policzek.

Kolejne dwa tygodnie pozwoliły Taeminowi nieco ochłonąć. Wrócił do pracy w sklepie, gdzie spędzał większą część dnia, a potem spotykał się z Sarah. Miał jej wiele do opowiedzenia i wiele łez do wylania w jej rękaw. Nie potrafił pogodzić się z tym co przeżył, choć ciągle wmawiał sobie, iż rozumie to, że Jongin nigdy nie będzie jego.

– Twoja babcia ma rację – stwierdziła Sarah, wygrzebując z kubełka lody o smaku ciasteczek. Nabrała kolejną łyżkę i podsunęła pod nos Taeminowi. – Odpuszczenie sobie byłoby najlepszym rozwiązaniem, ale wiem, że nie potrafisz pójść na łatwiznę. Będziesz walczył do końca, prawda?

Chłopak pokiwał głową, smętnie przeżuwając lodową masę.

– Będę udawał, że walczę – sprostował Taemin, patrząc na przyjaciółkę. – I tak nie mam żadnych szans, więc nawet nie będę próbował. Mógłbym się zbłaźnić i stracić przyjaciela, a to jest tysiąc razy gorsze od kochania go w ciszy i spokoju.

– Gdybyś kochał go w ciszy i spokoju, to nie przychodziłbyś do mnie się żalić. – Sarah zmierzyła go wzrokiem, próbując udowodnić, że ma rację. – Chciałbyś spróbować, ale się boisz. Boisz się odrzucenia, bo z góry zakładasz, że Jongin nigdy cię nie polubi-

– Bo mnie nie polubi!

– Nie przerywaj mi – warknęła dziewczyna. – Myślisz, że Jongin nie mógłby spojrzeć na ciebie jak na faceta, a może w głębi siebie też jest niezdecydowany. Okres dojrzewania, w którym się znajdujemy, to burzliwy czas. Próbujemy wszystkiego, chcemy poznać świat, nawet jeśli niektóre rzeczy wydają się nam nie w porządku. – Przerwała na chwilę, by zjeść kolejną łyżkę lodów. – To, że Jongin jest z Soojung, wcale nie oznacza, że nigdy nie miał wątpliwości co do swej seksualności. Przecież ty kiedyś też myślałeś, że będziesz miał żonę. Chyba…

– Jak miałem pięć lat.

– No właśnie! Więc może kiedyś nadejdzie dzień, kiedy on też będzie chciał spróbować czegoś innego.

– Ale te jego odzywki, komentarze – narzekał Taemin i tym razem sam sięgnął po lody.

– Jedni milczą, inni bronią się słowem, kochanie – odparła Sarah, po czym przytuliła przyjaciela do siebie. – Jak dla mnie nie musisz walczyć. Zostaw to tak, jak jest i… czekaj, miej nadzieję. Ale nie za wielką! Albo odpuść. Sam wybierz, co dla ciebie najlepsze. Powinieneś to wiedzieć, prawda?

Po miesięcznej przerwie Jongin znów zaczął chodzić na treningi piłki nożnej. Spędzał więcej czasu na boisku, niż Soojung by tego chciała. Nawet jeśli wiedziała i widziała, jak bardzo chłopakowi zależy, wciąż miała do niego pretensje. Nie chodziło o jego zdrowie. Chodziło o jej czas, poświęcenie, oddanie i o to, że od niego nie miała nic.

Tak przynajmniej twierdziła.

Uważała też, że ma mocne argumenty na poparcie swoich słów. Bywały dni, kiedy kłócili się tak głośno, że Taemin słyszał każde słowo, mimo iż muzyka z magnetofonu powinna była zagłuszyć ich krzyki. Padał wtedy na podłogę i czekał, aż skończą. Zwykle sygnalizowało to trzaśnięcie drzwi albo głośny plask, kiedy Soojung policzkowała Jongina.

Gdy i tego wieczoru się kłócili, Taemin sobie nie przerywał. Rodziców nie było w domu po raz kolejny. Wybrali się na urodziny do znajomych dwie ulice dalej. Obiecali, że wrócą w nocy. Chłopak miał być gospodarzem, jako najstarszy z całej trójki, ale jak zwykle zamknął się w swoim pokoju, by tańczyć i dać upust negatywnym emocjom.

Mając w głowie krzyki siostry i głupie wymówki swojego najlepszego przyjaciela mieszające się z jazzową muzyką, stąpał delikatnie po parkiecie w pokoju, robił wyskoki i obroty, co jakiś czas ocierając pot z czoła.

Wreszcie trzasnęły drzwi.

Ściszył muzykę i usiadł na podłodze, czując, że cały jest mokry, a włosy lepią mu się do twarzy. Usłyszał tupot stóp na schodach i chwilę potem drzwi do jego pokoju się otwarły.

– Idę do Irene – powiedziała Soojung i nie czekając na odpowiedź brata, wyszła z domu.

Taemin jęknął i pokręcił głową. Wstał i szybko rozciągnął obolałe, nadwyrężone mięśnie nóg i rąk. Wyłączył muzykę, po czym przewietrzył pokój i poszedł do łazienki, by wziąć długi, relaksujący prysznic.

Zeszło mu niemal pół godziny. Wrócił do siebie w samej bieliźnie i z ręcznikiem na szyi. Nie zdążył jeszcze wysuszyć włosów. Uśmiechnął się do siebie na myśl, że będzie mógł spokojnie zasnąć. O siostrę się nie martwił, wiedział, że przyśle mu sms-a i nie pomylił się, gdy zerknął na wyświetlacz telefonu. Soojung była już u przyjaciółki.

Energicznie wycierał włosy i jednocześnie szukał wygodnych ubrań do spania. Znalazł luźne szorty i starą koszulkę, która już nie nadawała się do chodzenia. Gdy się schylił, nagle poczuł na plecach czyjąś dłoń. Przesuwała się od lędźwi ku górze.

– Schudłeś ostatnio. – Byłby odskoczył, gdyby nie rozpoznał miękkiego głosu Jongina.

– Co ty tu robisz? – spytał, odwracając się twarzą do chłopaka.

Zamiast udzielić odpowiedzi, tamten pocałował go gwałtownie i łapczywie. Taemin odepchnął go, zdezorientowany. Satysfakcjonujący uśmiech malujący się na przystojnej, ogorzałej twarzy nie wyjaśniał niczego.

– Mówiłeś, że przyjaciele czasem tak robią, żeby się pocieszyć – wytłumaczył Jongin, a drugi chłopak nieznacznie odetchnął w duchu. Kolejna głupia wymówka.

– Tak, ale-

Jongin pocałował go po raz kolejny. Tym razem nieco delikatniej, jakby wiedział, co robi, a nie rzucał się na głęboką wodę. Sam się odsunął i powiedział:

– Jeden dla mnie, jeden dla ciebie. Wyglądałeś na przygnębionego.

Taemin nadal nie wiedział, co powiedzieć, jakby jego myśli nie potrafiły ułożyć się w słowa. Widząc jego zakłopotaną minę, Jongin zaśmiał się cicho i zaczesał mu za ucho wilgotne kosmyki włosów. Później położył się na łóżku chłopaka.

– Śpię dziś u ciebie – oświadczył Kim, kładąc się na boku, by nadal mieć dobry widok na drobne ciało.

– Soojung wyszła – odezwał się wreszcie Taemin, jakby to miało w jakiś sposób uratować obecną sytuację. – Jest u Irene.

– Może to i lepiej – rzucił Jongin i uśmiechnął się tajemniczo.

Ignorując szum w uszach, nerwowość i lekkie zawroty głowy, Taemin ubrał się w rzeczy, które przygotował do spania, i zajął miejsce obok przyjaciela. Leżał plackiem, wręcz nie chcąc się ruszać. Miał zamiar nawet przestać oddychać. Tak niezręcznie się czuł.

Chciał coś powiedzieć, najlepiej, by Jongin się stąd wynosił, bo to nie jest w porządku – czym zaprzeczyłby wszystkim swoim fantazjom i pełnych nadziei rozważaniom. Nim jednak zdołał otworzyć usta, chłopak pocałował go kolejny raz. Nie zareagował, był jak sparaliżowany. Dopiero po chwili, odepchnął go od siebie.

– Przestań! – syknął Taemin i sam odwrócił się na bok. Na widok zmarszczonych brwi i nosa Jongin zachichotał.

Nie mógł powstrzymać się przed kolejnym pocałunkiem, który był dłuższy, zawierał więcej wyczucia. Tym razem starszy chłopak zareagował od razu.

– Powiedziałem ci, żebyś przestał. To wcale nie jest zabawne!

– Ale ja nie żartuję – bronił się Jongin i był przy tym niesamowicie poważny.

Na potwierdzenie swoich słów delikatnie przeczesał palcami wilgotne włosy i pogłaskał policzek Taemina. Czekał, uśmiechając się czule, niby zachęcająco, podczas gdy jego przyjaciel bił się z myślami, walczył ze swoimi odruchami i próbował powstrzymać się od zrobienia świństwa siostrze.

Ale ona… nie musi o tym wiedzieć. Prawda?

Z mocno bijącym sercem przysunął się więc bliżej i to on zainicjował pocałunek. Bał się, czuł niepewność, która objawiała się drżeniem rąk i kołataniem w głowie. Mimo iż Jongin odwzajemnił ten gest, Taemin miał obawę, że za sekundę chłopak odepchnie go i wyśmieje, a potem ogłosi wszystkim gorzką prawdę o _pedalskim_ koledze.

Nic takiego się jednak nie stało. Kim również nie do końca wiedział, co robi. Przyjaciel z pewnością nie był Soojung. Różnic było bez końca, ale ani przez moment nie zamierzał się poddać.

Szeptał chłopakowi do ucha słodkie słówka, rozpalając płomień pożądania. Jego dłonie sunęły po obnażonym ciele, jakby formował nowy kształt. Skóra Taemina była miękka, sprężysta; mięśnie nieznaczne, ale piękne. Smakował ich językiem, a potem pytał, czy to aby na pewno jest w porządku.

Kiedy ich ciała stały się tylko plątaniną rąk i nóg, wszystko działo się już niezwykle szybko. Taemin czuł zawroty głowy. Te chwile były zbyt _nierealne_ i niewiele różniły się od tego, co wyobrażał sobie, kiedy widział półnagie ciało Jongina. Ledwie łapał oddech. Dusił się zapachem chłopaka, a jednocześnie czuł się wtedy niezwykle szczęśliwy.

Cały czas patrzył mu w oczy i przechodził go dreszcz, kiedy spojrzenie Kim krzyżowało się z tym jego. Podniecały go nieśmiałe palce, dotykające jego członka, kiedy był blisko orgazmu. I może był w tym akcie chaos i tylko chaos, ale dla niego było to coś znacznie więcej niż wyłącznie zbliżenie.

Jęknął cicho i zacisnął powieki, gdy Jongin doszedł z jego imieniem na ustach. Było to ciche i szybko utonęło wśród zmęczonych oddechów. Zaginęło między fałdami skóry i kropelkami potu.

Lecz było to coś, czego w tamtej chwili Taemin pragnął najbardziej.

Gdy rano się obudził, nie od razu otworzył oczy. Z uśmiechem na ustach napawał się pięknym snem, który wciąż majaczył na jego powiekach. To była najlepsza wizja, jaka kiedykolwiek mu się przydarzyła. Wreszcie Taemin otworzył oczy, a jego spojrzenie padło wprost na ogromną plamę słońca wpadającego przez niezasłonięte okno.

Dopiero wtedy zdał sobie sprawę, że na jego brzuchu spoczywa czyjaś dłoń, a ciepły, spokojny oddech głaszcze jego kark. W pierwszej chwili wzdrygnął się pełen obaw i niepokoju. Nie przypominał sobie, żeby pił. Ostatnią rzeczą, którą pamiętał było wyjście siostry, a potem przyszedł do niego Jongin…

Odwrócił się powoli. _To mi się nie śniło_ , pomyślał i pozwolił by nikły uśmiech zagościł na jego wargach. Było mu jedynie przykro, że nie pamiętał nic z wczorajszej nocy. Miał jedną wielką lukę w pamięci, jakby te wspomnienia były zbyt nierealne, by pozostać w jego głowie.

Z radością ułożył dłoń na policzku chłopaka i głaskał go powoli, nie mogąc napatrzeć się na złagodzone snem rysy twarzy człowieka, który był dla niego najważniejszy na świecie. Parę razy przełknął głośno ślinę, zbierając myśli, by powiedzieć coś, póki Jongin jeszcze spał i nie mógł go usłyszeć.

– Kocham cię – wyszeptał w końcu i zaraz jego serce niemal się zatrzymało.

Szeroko otwarte, wolne od oznak snu oczy wpatrywały się w niego z podziwem i satysfakcją.

– W nocy powiedziałeś mi to z pięć razy – odparł zachrypniętym głosem Jongin i przesunął dłonią po gładkich, nagich plecach.

Taemin natychmiast się zawstydził. Czuł się całkowicie nagi, obnażony, odarty ze swej skorupy, która chroniła go przed zagrożeniami świata. Nie tylko nie miał na sobie ubrań, ale także dał poznać swoje myśli i uczucia. Nie miał już jak się bronić.

Gdy zdał sobie z tego sprawę, poczuł jeszcze większe zażenowanie i już miał zakryć swoją czerwieniejącą się twarz dłońmi, kiedy Jongin chwycił go za nadgarstki. Uśmiechnął się czule i pocałował go w czoło, nos, a na koniec w usta. Z rozwagą i wahaniem, którego nie pozbył się od wczorajszej nocy.

– Nie ma się czego wstydzić – próbował uspokoić Taemina. – Mogłem zauważyć to wcześniej, ale jak sam niedawno powiedziałeś, byłem ślepy.

– Tak, jasne. Może masz rację – odpowiedział nieco spanikowany Lee i wyrwał nadgarstki z uścisku młodszego chłopaka.

Chciał wstać, ubrać się i żyć, jakby to nigdy się nie wydarzyło. Może w snach i w chwilach szczególnej samotności nadal będzie do tego wracał, ale teraz chciał zapomnieć. Przytłaczał go ciężar odpowiedzialności za to, czego się dopuścił. Mimo iż przeraźliwie pragnął Jongina, powinien był go odepchnąć, postawić większy opór.

– Nie idź nigdzie. – Jongin chwycił siedzącego już chłopaka za ramię i pociągnął go z powrotem na łóżko.

Przyciągnął go do siebie i patrzył mu w oczy, szukając powodu tego chaotycznego zakłopotania i chęci ucieczki. Pogłaskał go po głowie, usiłując rozszyfrować zaciśnięte w wąską kreskę usta i zmarszczone brwi.

– I co teraz? – odezwał się w końcu Taemin, nieco rozluźniając się w ramionach Jongina.

– A co ma być? – Kim zaśmiał się perliście. – Mam sobie wpisać w osiągnięcia: „zaliczyłem rodzeństwo Lee”?

Starszy chłopak wyraźnie się nachmurzył i nie chciał dłużej rozmawiać. Musiało minąć kilka dłuższych chwil, zanim zebrał rozbiegane, pędzące strumieniem myśli.

– Wczoraj mówiłeś, że nie żartujesz, a teraz zachowujesz się kompletnie inaczej – stwierdził, czujnym spojrzeniem mierząc Jongina.

– Przyznaję, denerwuję się – odrzekł Kim, unikając wzroku Taemina. Zauważył jednak jego pytająco uniesione brwi. – Nie wiem, jak się zachować.

– Dlaczego?

– To mój pierwszy raz z facetem. Nie pomyślałeś o tym? – Jongin oburzył się.

– Pomyślałem – oznajmił Lee, niepewnie chwytając dłoń chłopaka i pogłaskał jej wierzch kciukiem. – Wydawało mi się tylko, że to nic wielkiego. Przecież seks to seks.

– Może dla ciebie – prychnął Jongin. – Właśnie, jak już jesteśmy przy pierwszym razie, to… Dla ciebie też był pierwszy? – Taemin pokręcił głową z szerokim uśmiechem. – Robiłeś to wcześniej? Ile razy?

– Cztery – odpowiedział starszy chłopak i jakby na potwierdzenie swoich słów pokazał mu cztery palce. – Pierwszy raz, jak miałem piętnaście lat.

– Gdzie? Kiedy? – Jongin był szczerze zainteresowany, ale Lee to poniekąd bawiło.

– Tu i tam. – Wzruszył ramionami. – Na wycieczkach, po treningu.

– A-A… Jak można być pewnym swojej orientacji tak wcześnie?

To dało Taeminowi trochę do myślenia.

– Co chcesz przez to powiedzieć? – zapytał, podpierając głowę na dłoni.

– Już wtedy wiedziałeś, że wolisz facetów, tak? – Taemin potwierdził skinieniem głowy. – Właśnie! A ja… dopiero teraz zaczynam zauważać, że… że… Ugh. Nie potrafię. – Jongin poddał się.

– Rozumiesz, że podobają ci się też faceci, tak?

– Chyba… Chyba tak – potwierdził Kim. – Nie wiem, co z tym zrobić. Chodzę z Soojung i tego chyba nie da się pogodzić.

– Głuptas z ciebie. – Taemin zaśmiał się, spoglądając na zdezorientowanego chłopaka. – Możesz być biseksualny. Nie ma w tym nic nienormalnego.

– Ale czy to znaczy, że jestem, no wiesz, pół na pół? W połowie gejem, w połowie normalny?

To jeszcze bardziej rozśmieszyło Taemina, ale nie zamierzał zostawiać Jongina na lodzie. To nie była łatwa sprawa, ale chciał chociaż spróbować mu pomóc odnaleźć siebie. On nie miał nikogo, kiedy odkrył, że dziewczyny ani trochę go nie kręcą, lecz potrafił to zaakceptować, bo wtedy nie było na to takiej nagonki jak teraz.

– Po pierwsze, jesteś, możesz być po prostu biseksualny. Ludzie wymyślają koncept pół-homo, a to nie działa w ten sposób – zaczął tłumaczyć, cały czas uważnie obserwując rekcję malującą się na twarzy Jongina. – Podobają ci się osoby obu płci, ale nie znaczy to, że jesteś pół na pół. Może być tak, że chłopcy podobają ci się trochę bardziej, a dziewczyny mniej albo na odwrót. I nie słuchaj ludzi, którzy uważają, że to niezdecydowanie. Po prostu jesteś jaki jesteś i nikomu nic do tego.

– Jesteś mądry, Taem – skomentował Jongin i przysunął się bliżej, by cmoknąć chłopaka w usta. – Dzięki za pomoc. Pewnie będę musiał to sobie poukładać, ale już sporo się dowiedziałem.

– Nie ma sprawy. – Taemin uśmiechnął się. – A mogę wiedzieć, kiedy to się zaczęło?

– Co?

– Twoje wątpliwości.

– Jak to kiedy? – Jongin uśmiechnął się tajemniczo. – Na twoich urodzinach. Wiesz, naprawdę nieźle całujesz i… Po prostu zniknęła gdzieś ta cała bariera. – Przygryzł wargę. – Wbrew temu, w co wierzyłem, całowanie chłopaka nie wszczęło w mojej głowie żadnego alarmu i nie było „nie tak”. Podobało mi się.

Te słowa sprawiły, że serce Taemina zaczęło bić jeszcze mocniej i szybciej niż do tej pory. Przysunął się do Jongina i zaczął miziać palcem jego skórę. Wreszcie spojrzał na niego, po czym pocałował go krótko w usta.

– Chcesz wziąć ze mną prysznic? – zapytał, przekrzywiając głowę, a Kim nie widział przeszkód, by tego nie zrobić.

– Żartujesz, prawda?! – Sarah usiadła po turecku na swoim łóżku, tuż obok Taemina.

– Nie. Dlaczego miałbym? – Chłopak spojrzał na nią niewinnym wzrokiem, a ona zaraz zdzieliła go poduszką z ekscytacji.

– Opowiadaj!

– Co?

– Opowiadaj, jak było! Przestań się ze mną drażnić! – Znów uderzyła go poduszką, tym razem mocniej i prosto w głowę.

– Nie ma o czym opowiadać – wykrztusił Taemin pomiędzy salwami śmiechu, osłaniając głowę rękami.

– Jak to? – spytała zdziwiona Sarah, odkładając poduszkę na bok. – Przespałeś się z chłopakiem, na którego lecisz prawdopodobnie od dziecka i mówisz mi, że _nie ma_ o czym opowiadać?! Jaja sobie robisz?

– Wiesz… – podjął po chwili chłopak, odwróciwszy głowę. Śledził palcem wzorek na pościeli. – Nic nie pamiętam.

Dziewczyna zaczęła się histerycznie śmiać, aż zaczęło brakować jej powietrza. Uznała to za naprawdę dobry żart. Gdy jednak na twarzy przyjaciela nie zauważyła żadnej zmiany – nadal był poważny i niemal obojętny – zamknęła buzię i złożyła usta w ciup.

– Ale chociaż dobrze było? – zapytała Sarah, przysuwając się bliżej Taemina.

– Wydaje mi się, że tak. I rano długo rozmawialiśmy. – Uśmiechnął się do siebie na samą myśl o poranku, który dwa dni temu spędził z Jonginem.

Po długim prysznicu, podczas którego nie szczędzili sobie czułości, poszli razem zrobić śniadanie. Jongin nagle się zmienił. Poświęcał Taeminowi dużo uwagi, dotykał go, czasami ukradkiem całował w ramię czy kark. Objął go nawet od tyłu, gdy przygotowywał tosty, ale zaraz potem się odsunął, bo wydawało mu się, że ktoś przyszedł.

Istotnie. Soojung wróciła od Irene. Wyglądało na to, że złość z poprzedniego wieczoru jej przeszła, ale gdy tylko ujrzała Jongina, jej usta zacisnęły się w wąską kreskę. Nie raczyła się nawet przywitać. Wmaszerowała do kuchni, gdzie nalała sobie kawy i od razu poszła do siebie.

– I co? – podjęła na nowo Sarah, szarpiąc Taemina za ramię.

– Pomogłem mu dojść do wniosku, że jest biseksualny – odparł chłopak, po czym zagryzł wargi, by ukryć uśmiech pełen dumy i dziecięcego szczęścia.

Dziewczyna aż pisnęła i zaraz przewróciła przyjaciela na łóżko, po czym zaczęła okładać go żartobliwie pięściami. W ten sposób wyrażała swoją radość. Po kilku minutach położyła się obok Taemina, który ledwie dyszał ze śmiechu i patrzył w sufit z nadzieją.

– Co zamierzasz dalej z tym zrobić?

Taemin wzruszył bezradnie ramionami i założył sobie ręce pod głowę. Miał tysiące myśli, tysiące wątków, tysiące początków, z których każdy mógł rozwinąć się w inny sposób, niekoniecznie dla niego szczęśliwy. Westchnął wreszcie, kiedy Sarah dźgnęła go między żebra, czekając na właściwą odpowiedź.

– To nie zależy ode mnie – powiedział z lekkim przestrachem. Bał się przyznać to przed samym sobą, dlatego przed kimś było jeszcze trudniej. – Jongin chodzi z moją siostrą. Nie mogę wpieprzyć się w ich udany związek i jej go odbić. Nie jestem taki.

– Jak o niego nie zawalczysz, to przegrasz. Stracisz go, Taem. – Sarah była szczera i bezwzględna. – Porozmawiajcie. Znajdźcie wspólnie jakieś rozwiązanie. Skoro tak bardzo go kochasz, to coś wymyślisz.

– Już ci powiedziałem. Nie jestem taki. Nie będę psuł żadnego związku.

– Przecież oni nie są małżeństwem! – zaoponowała dziewczyna i usiadła wzburzona. – Żebyś potem nie płakał i nie mówił, że miałam rację.

Dwa dni później Jongin zaproponował wyjście we trójkę na miasto. Soojung była wniebowzięta. Wybaczyła mu nawet poprzednią kłótnię i z uśmiechem na ustach powiedziała, że idzie się przebrać.

Taeminowi pozostało się zgodzić. Zszedł do siebie, aby zamienić starą koszulkę z dziurami i dresy na coś bardziej wyjściowego. Gdy przekopywał szafę w poszukiwaniu odpowiednich ciuchów, Jongin przyszedł do niego i usiadł bezszelestnie na łóżku.

– To randka – oznajmił, czym przestraszył Taemina, aż ten uderzył głową w jedną z półek.

Zaniepokojony Jongin natychmiast podszedł do chłopaka, który bezradnie usiadł na podłodze, masując obolałe miejsce. Na szczęście nie wyczuł krwi. Czuł jedynie pulsowanie i rosnącego guza. Kim przysiadł obok niego i również skontrolował sytuację.

– Przepraszam – powiedział zaraz, spoglądając na wykrzywioną w grymasie bólu twarz Taemina. – Po prostu chciałem, żebyś wiedział. Trochę głupio to zabrzmi, ale to ma być podwójna randka.

– Jeśli zamierzasz ze mną flirtować, to chyba ci się to nie uda. Jakbyś nie zauważył, jest nas troje. Soojung jest zapatrzona w ciebie jak w obrazek – wyjaśnił starszy chłopak, patrząc w oczy Jongina. Błyszczały radością i ekscytacją.

– Może nas nie złapie – oznajmił z nadzieją, opuszkami palców dotykając przedramienia przyjaciela. Teraz, kiedy zeszło oparzenie, jego skóra miała złocisty kolor. – Będę uważał – dodał obiecująco.

– Mam lepszy pomysł. Zadzwonię po Sarah.

– Ona…

– Wie o wszystkim – przyznał niepewnie Taemin. – Będzie chronić twoją dupę przed wpadką. Można jej zaufać. – Zaśmiał się, po czym bardzo szybko i ulotnie pocałował Jongina w policzek. – A teraz pomożesz mi coś wybrać, żebym dobrze wypadł przed swoją _dziewczyną_.

Dwadzieścia pięć minut później wyszli we trójkę z domu, a Sarah dołączyła do nich później. Przywitała Taemina buziakiem w policzek i puściła mu oczko. Jongin szedł między Soojung, a jej bratem. Dziewczynę trzymał mocno za rękę, zaś swojego najlepszego przyjaciela dotykał nieśmiało, gdy ich dłonie znajdowały się zaledwie kilka milimetrów od siebie. Żaden z nich nie przywiązywał do tego szczególnej uwagi.

Zasiedli w niewielkiej kawiarni, gdzie słychać było szum pracującej zawzięcie klimatyzacji. Na stoliku, przy którym usiedli wyłożona była cerata w kratkę. W paru miejscach widniały maleńkie dziury. Na środku stał wazonik ze świeżymi kwiatkami. Nie były zbyt efektowne, jednak Soojung uznała je za urocze.

Ściany były niedawno pomalowane. Gdy przyjrzało się bliżej, widać było starą farbę, jakby remont prowadzony był na szybko. Kolorowe plakaty z zespołami z minionych dekad oraz obrazki z kawą i deserami nadawały temu miejscu specyficzny klimat.

Podeszła do nich kelnerka. Dziewczyna była w ich wieku, równie dobrze mogła być z ich szkoły, ale nie kojarzyli jej twarzy. Podała każdemu dwustronne menu. Gdzieniegdzie odchodził laminat. Poprzedni goście pozostawili po sobie tłuste odciski palców.

Po kilku minutach burzliwych narad zdecydowali się na cztery mrożone kawy, dwie szarlotki z lodami oraz lody czekoladowe i gofry z bitą śmietaną. Jongin siedział obok Taemina i ciągle zaglądał mu przez ramię, mimo iż sam trzymał w dłoni tę samą kartę. Nie omieszkał oprzeć dłoni na udzie chłopaka tak, aby żadna z dziewczyn tego nie widziała.

– Słyszałam, że byliście u waszej babci – odezwała się Sarah, gdy kelnerka odeszła od ich stolika, przyjąwszy zamówienie.

– Tak. Taeminowi było przykro, że z nami nie pojechałaś – przyznała Soojung, zerkając przelotnie na brata. – Ponoć byłaś gdzieś z rodzicami.

– Ja… Ugh, tak, to prawda – zełgała dziewczyna, po czym odetchnęła ciężko, czując, jak pieką ją policzki. – Byłam z rodzicami nad jeziorem. – Uśmiechnęła się niezręcznie.

– Mogłaś wybrać się z nami. Też mieliśmy jezioro – wtrącił Jongin z szerokim uśmiechem. – Taemin spalił się na słońcu i wyglądał jak burak.

– Przestań! – syknął Lee i pod stolikiem kopnął chłopaka prosto w kostkę. – Nie przypominaj mi tego – dodał zaraz i zaśmiał się cicho.

– Następnym razem pojadę z wami i zabiorę krem ochronny – stwierdziła Sarah, po czym wskazała dyskretnie palcem na zmierzającą w ich kierunku kelnerkę. – Będziemy jeść.

Gdy dziewczyna w fartuszku postawiła przed nimi cztery mrożone kawy w wysokich szklankach, od razu się na nie rzucili. Po chwili to samo zrobili z deserami. Soojung i Jongin mieli szarlotkę z lodami, Taemin lody czekoladowe, a Sarah wzięła gofra. Zapadła cisza, kiedy każdy w samotności rozkoszował się swoim jedzeniem.

– Daj trochę – mruknął Jongin, nachylając się w stronę przyjaciela, który nabrał na łyżeczkę sporą porcję lodów z polewą.

– Masz swoje – ofuknęła chłopaka Soojung, posyłając mu piorunujące spojrzenie.

– Nie są czekoladowe.

– To trzeba było sobie takie zamówić – odparowała i zwróciła się do Sarah, by poplotkować.

Jongin nadal czekał, aż Taemin poczęstuje go swoimi lodami, lecz starszy chłopak ani myślał to zrobić. Wzruszył ramionami, nie przejmując się obrażoną miną malującą się na twarzy przyjaciela, który odkroiwszy widelcem kawałek szarlotki z polewą z roztopionych lodów, próbował po raz kolejny swoich sił w przekonaniu Taemina, by podzielił się z nim czekoladowymi lodami.

– Wymienimy się – zaproponował, podsuwając ociekający lepką breją kawałek ciasta.

– Ale ja nie chcę szarlotki – zaprotestował Lee, przełykając okropnie zimne lody. – Gdybym chciał, to bym sobie zamówił.

– Zamknij się i po prostu to zjedz – syknął Jongin i bez zastanowienia wepchnął przyjacielowi ciasto do ust.

Taemin zakrztusił się, lecz był skazany na zjedzenie tego, co wcisnął mu Kim. Zamierzał odwdzięczyć się tym samym. Nabrał na łyżeczkę więcej lodów, niż byłby w stanie zjeść naraz, po czym zamierzył się i byłby w odwecie wepchnął Jonginowi lody do ust, lecz nie przewidział, że chłopak się przygotuje. Chwycił nadgarstek Taemina i sam powoli się nakarmił, po czym posłał mu szeroki, pełen triumfu uśmiech.

– Czy to było aż takie trudne? – zapytał, wymachując widelczykiem. Wolną rękę zacisnął na kolanie chłopaka, na co ten lekko się skrzywił.

– Mogłeś sam sobie zamówić, jak chciałeś lody – powtórzyła się Soojung.

Na kilka minut zapadła cisza. Dosyć niezręczna. Taemin dziabał w lodowej masie, która powoli rozpływała się po całej miseczce i zaczęła przypominać brązową, niesmaczną breję. Jongin zajadał szarlotkę, co parę sekund popijając ją mrożoną, orzeźwiającą kawą. Soojung nie zwracała uwagi na swojego chłopaka, jakby znowu się obraziła, chociaż jego zachowanie jej nie dotyczyło.

Sarah była jakby wykluczona spoza ich świata i jedynie przyglądała się dziwacznemu miłosnemu trójkątowi. Miała szczerą nadzieję, że cała ta sytuacja jakoś się rozwiąże. Taemin już wystarczająco długo był nieszczęśliwie zakochany w swoim najlepszym przyjacielu. Zasługiwał na sprawiedliwość. Nawet jeśli miał zostać odrzucony, zraniony i znienawidzony przez siostrę za szczerość, powinien wyznać prawdę. Sarah chciała im pomóc, lecz wiedziała, że jedno jej słowo może wywołać niepotrzebną lawinę i morze pretensji.

– Idę do toalety – burknęła Soojung, podnosząc się z czerwonej kanapy. Oddaliła się szybkim krokiem.

– Jesteś nachalny – syknął Taemin, strącając uciążliwą dłoń Jongina ze swojego kolana. – Mógłbyś być bardziej dyskretny.

– Chyba nie chcesz mi powiedzieć, że ci się nie podoba? – Kim uniósł brew zdziwiony, w nieco delikatniejszy sposób dotykając przyjaciela.

– Jest w porządku, dopóki za bardzo się nie przysuwasz i nie zaczynasz robić scen – wyjaśnił Taemin, spoglądając poważnie na Jongina.

– Zamierzacie jej kiedyś powiedzieć? – wtrąciła się Sarah, po czym oderwała rozmoczony bitą śmietaną kawałek gofra. Przeżuwała go długo, w oczekiwaniu.

– Po co? – Jako pierwszy odpowiedział Jongin. – Tak jest ciekawiej.

– Ciekawie to dopiero będzie, jak Soojung się zorientuje, co robisz za jej plecami – stwierdziła dziewczyna z nutą pogardy w nosie.

– Co masz na myśli?

– Zdradzasz ją, gnojku – mruknął Taemin, pakując w końcu roztopione lody do ust. – Ja zresztą też. Zabije nas obu, jak dowie się przez przypadek. Musimy z nią o tym pogadać. Poważnie. To nie są żarty.

– Przesadzasz, Taem – zbył go Jongin, zakładając starszemu chłopakowi luźne włosy za ucho. – Przecież tylko się przyjaźnimy. Ostatnio trochę się od siebie oddaliliśmy, ale w porę to zauważyłem i staram się nadrobić stracony czas. Czyż to nie jest łatwiejsze wytłumaczenie?

– Jongin! – zaoponowała Sarah, wyraźnie oburzona. – Spałeś z nim – wycedziła przez zęby, patrząc chłopakowi prosto w oczy.

On jednak nie rozumiał powagi swojego położenia. Zdawał się żyć z głową w chmurach, ale bardzo dobrze też zmyślał, co przed chwilą udowodnił. Umiałby więc nagiąć fakty tak, by dopasować je do swoich potrzeb, nie zważając na to, kogo przy tym rani.

Nie mógł więc wiedzieć, jak bardzo Taemina zabolały tamte słowa. Ich jedyna wspólna noc była dla Lee spełnieniem marzeń, najpiękniejszą chwilą, którą należy pieścić i czcić, nawet jeżeli jej nie pamiętał. Wydawało mu się, że skoro Jongin dojrzał do tego, by zacząć eksperymentować i szukać siebie, zmężniał na tyle, by stawić czoła konsekwencjom, jakie pociągały za sobą jego czyny.

Najwyraźniej bardzo się pomylił.

– A co wy macie takie grobowe miny? Umarł ktoś, jak mnie nie było? – spytała zdezorientowana Soojung, siadając z powrotem na swoim miejscu.

– Nie. Posprzeczaliśmy się troszkę z Taeminem – wytłumaczyła Sarah. – To moja wina. Muszę… Muszę już iść. – Pospiesznie wstała, wysupłała z kieszeni drobne, po czym wyszła, zostawiwszy pieniądze na stole.

– Coś ty jej znowu nagadał? – warknęła dziewczyna, patrząc na brata karcąco.

– Głupoty, jak zwykle. Wygląda na to, że wcale nie umiemy się tak super dogadać. – Taemin westchnął i pokręcił głową. – Cóż, każdy ma jakieś wady. I chyba powinienem iść ją przeprosić czy coś, bo-

– Przejdzie jej – stwierdził Jongin, poklepując Lee przyjacielsko po ramieniu. – Soojung zawsze przechodzi.

W drodze powrotnej Soojung co kilka kroków podskakiwała, ekscytując się nie wiadomo czym. Sama z siebie nie chciała nic powiedzieć, nawet kiedy Jongin mówił jej, żeby przestała zachowywać się jak wariatka. Wreszcie Taemin zapytał, o co chodzi, a dziewczyna wydawała się niemal zbawiona.

– W piątek jedziemy z Irene San Francisco. Jej mama nas tam zabiera, bo Irene ma urodziny – oznajmiła rozentuzjazmowana dziewczyna.

– To my możemy pooglądać sobie jakieś filmy – powiedział zachęcająco Jongin, zerkając na Taemina, który tylko pokiwał głową.

Wychodząc w piątek z pracy, Taemin wpadł na Sarah. Dziewczyna czekała na niego pod sklepem. Przywitała go uśmiechem i buziakiem w policzek.

– Masz plany na dzisiaj? Może pójdziemy do kina? Dawno razem nigdzie nie byliśmy, nie plotkowaliśmy. – Uśmiech na twarzy Sarah sugerował, że nie przyjmuje odmowy.

– Przepraszam. Jestem już umówiony – odrzekł, zaciskając dłonie na koszuli przewiązanej w pasie.

– Ty? Umówiony? Z kim? – pytała z niedowierzaniem dziewczyna.

– Z Jonginem. Mamy oglądać filmy. Soojung pojechała z Irene na wycieczkę, więc-

– Więc Jongin chce wykorzystać sytuację, żeby znowu cię przelecieć. Nie ma sprawy, rozumiem. _Hoes before bros_ – odparła już nieco chłodniejszym tonem, w którym pobrzmiewał zawód i rozczarowanie.

– Nie, to nie tak! – zaprotestował chłopak ostro. – Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi. Chyba mogę spędzić z nim trochę czasu sam na sam, prawda? Dawno nie mieliśmy takiej okazji – tłumaczył.

– Jasne – prychnęła Sarah. – Tylko potem nie przychodź do mnie z płaczem, że _to_ znowu się stało i nie wiesz, co ze sobą zrobić. Zacznij sobie radzić sam, Taem.

– Śmieszna jesteś. Jakbyś sama nie prosiła mnie, żebym zdradził ci wszystkie _szczegóły_. Weź się zastanów – powiedział nieco pogardliwe, lecz już po chwili oboje zaczęli się śmiać.

– Udanej randki, wobec tego. – Sarah przytuliła go mocno, po czym posłała mu szeroki uśmiech.

– To nie jest randka.

– Ale będzie!

Zanim zdołał cokolwiek odpowiedzieć, dziewczyna puściła się biegiem w stronę swojego domu.

Nie zwlekał z wyjściem do Jongina. Nie musiał też mówić rodzicom, dokąd idzie, bo i tak to wiedzieli. Jak tylko zastukał do drzwi domu państwa Kim, otworzyła mu uśmiechnięta twarz mamy Jongina. Dawno nie widział tej sympatycznej, uroczej i nieco powściągliwej kobiety. Zapytała go, jak mijają wakacje i zaproponowała sok, ale odmówił.

– Jongin jest u siebie – oznajmiła kobieta i odprowadziła go wzrokiem.

Taemin przeskakiwał po dwa schody, wchodząc na górę. Kiedy dotarł do pokoju przyjaciela, zapukał do drzwi, denerwując się z niewiadomego powodu.

– Co?! – Usłyszał krzyk z pokoju, więc uznał go za zaproszenie.

Nacisnął klamkę i powoli wszedł do środka z niepewnym wyrazem twarzy.

– Cześć – odezwał się nieśmiało.

– O, to ty! Cześć – odpowiedział Jongin, podnosząc się z łóżka. – Myślałem, że to mama.

Jongin wyglądał, jakby nie był przygotowany. Miał rozmierzwione włosy, wymiętą koszulkę, którą dostał od Taemina jakieś cztery lata temu pod choinkę, i powycierane jeansy, w których zaczynały robić się dziury. Mimo to serce Taemina zaczęło bić mocniej. Kim wyglądał bardzo… _domowo._

– Co będziemy oglądać? – zapytał Lee, zamykając za sobą drzwi.

Usiadł na w pośpiechu posłanym łóżku i rozejrzał się dookoła. Dawno tu nie był, lecz niewiele tak naprawdę się zmieniło. Na ścianach przybyło plakatów z kolejnymi drużynami piłki nożnej. Nad biurkiem wisiała tabela rozgrywek Ligi Mistrzów z pieczołowicie wykonanymi notatkami. Drobne, nieco niezgrabne pismo wywołało uśmiech na twarzy chłopaka.

– A na co masz ochotę?

– Marvel?

– Coś konkretnego?

Taemin pokręcił głową.

Jongin włączył więc pierwszy film, który pojawił się na stronie. Zaprosił przyjaciela na środek łóżka i siedzieli obok siebie, wpatrując się w ekran laptopa. Taemin był pochłonięty fabułą, czasami wydawał z siebie niekontrolowane dźwięki, śmiał się szczerze, a Jongin obserwował to z zachwytem. Jeszcze nigdy się tak nie czuł.

Ściskało go w piersi, gdy słyszał ten słodki dźwięk, który wywoływał uśmiech na jego twarzy. Miał ochotę pogłaskać Taemina, kiedy ten skupiał się tak bardzo, że na czoło występowała mu lwia zmarszczka. Nigdy wcześniej tak bardzo mu się nie przyglądał. Dopiero teraz poświęcił dużo więcej niż kilka chwil, by przyjrzeć się idealnie gładkim, miękkim policzkom i długim rzęsom, które kładły się cieniem na tychże policzkach. Teraz spoglądał z fascynacją na lekko rozchylone, pełne usta, które miał ochotę znowu pocałować.

Przysunął się jeszcze bliżej i niby od niechcenia ułożył dłoń na udzie przyjaciela. Głaskał je niespiesznie, ale Taemin zdawał się niczego nie dostrzegać. Komentował rozgrywającą się na ekranie akcję i przeżywał ją całym sobą.

– Widziałeś to?! – Lee odwrócił się do Jongina z szeroko otwartymi oczami i dopiero teraz dostrzegł, jak blisko siebie się znajdują. – W-Widziałeś?

– Nie – przyznał Jongin i zaraz kontynuował: – Zapatrzyłem się na ciebie.

– Przestań żartować – mruknął Taemin, jednak zanim zdołał strącić dłoń przyjaciela ze swojej nogi, Kim ujął go pod brodę.

– Już ci mówiłem, że nie żartuję. Jestem całkowicie poważny. – Głos Jongina był twardy, stanowczy, niczym tłusty druk w książce.

Jego wargi zaś były przyjemnie słodkie, nieco spierzchnięte i bardzo chętne, skore do pieszczot. I choć Taemin zarzekał się, że do niczego między nimi nie dojdzie, że nie pozwoli, aby przyjaciel po raz kolejny go omotał, poddał się. Zresztą, wcale nie musiał. Uległby w każdej sekundzie. Jego mur był jedynie maską, którą zakładał przed całym światem, aby nikt nie poznał jego prawdziwych emocji.

Objął Jongina za szyję, po czym jedna z jego dłoni wsunęła się w miękkie, jeszcze bardziej rozczochrane włosy. Odwzajemniał pocałunek, jakby przez cały czas nie marzył o niczym innym. Ochoczo rozchylił usta, gdy przez ułamek sekundy poczuł na nich język przyjaciela.

Był dziwnie świadomy wszystkiego.

Ciężkiego, mokrego oddechu, który osadzał się mgłą na jego szyi i obojczykach. Nieposkromionych, rozkochanych szeptów, znikających w muszli jego ucha, gdzie miały pobrzmiewać jeszcze długo. Wyrywnych, sprężystych dłoni, które dotykały go w nabożny sposób, pieszcząc jego ciało jak najkruchszą, najdroższą porcelanę.

I może naprawdę tak było, a może tylko sobie to wyobraził, bo to był _Jongin._

Zapamiętał dokładnie każdy pocałunek, jakby jego historia była jedną z tych odmieniających ludzkie życie. Wyrył sobie w głowie poszczególne jęki i dźwięki, jakie wydawał z siebie Jongin. Nawet rozprute przekleństwa znikające w powietrzu.

Zatracił się w płynnych, niemal podręcznikowych ruchach bioder chłopaka. Zaskoczyły go. Spodziewałby się takich po innym tancerzu, lecz najwidoczniej Jongin był wystarczająco obeznany, by wprawić Taemina w zachwyt i dać mu bezgraniczną rozkosz. Jak w amoku powtarzał imię przyjaciela, przygarniając go do siebie i wydrapując mu na plecach pamiątkę tejże nocy.

Jongin cicho się śmiał, ale nie był to śmiech pogardy. Raczej po prostu się cieszył. I śmiał się tak, dopóki orgazm nie wstrząsnął i nim. Dreszcze objęły jego ciało, aż zacisnął powieki, a kiedy już doszedł do siebie, opadł niezdarnie na drobniejsze ciało Taemina i znowu się zaśmiał.

– No i z czego tak rżysz? – wydyszał Taemin, próbując uspokoić wciąż szalejące serce.

– Jesteś niesamowity – odpowiedział Jongin tym samym poważnym tonem, który jednak przesiąknięty był czystą euforią. – Uwielbiam cię.

Potajemny romans, który się między nimi narodził, sprawiał, że mogło się wydawać, iż Taemin nie będzie chciał niczego innego. I było tak do pewnego momentu, kiedy wyrzuty sumienia nie zaczęły mu zawracać głowy. Najgorzej było, gdy widział swą roześmianą, niczego nieświadomą siostrę, jak spędzała czas z Jonginem, który strzelał do niego oczami i uśmiechał się zalotnie. Jakby chciał w ten sposób podkreślić, że może mieć ich oboje na jedno skinienie palcem.

To fakt, że każde z rodzeństwa szalało na punkcie tego chłopaka. Był niesamowicie przystojny i potrafił postawić na swoim, nie używając do tego krzyku. Wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie, niepozorny gest czy niedopowiedzenie, by pozwolić któremukolwiek z dwójki rodzeństwa popuścić wodze fantazji i dać się ponieść emocjom. Nie musiał się nawet wysilać.

Dla Taemina to jednak było zbyt wiele. Kilka razy prosił Jongina, by porozmawiali o tym z Soojung, bo to nieuczciwe wobec niej i nie może dłużej trzymać tego w sobie. Był pewien, że siostra będzie chciała go zabić albo znienawidzi go do końca życia za to, jak okropnie się zachował. Wolał jednak, by usłyszała przykrą prawdę z ich ust, a nie dowiedziała się, przyłapując ich na gorącym uczynku. To rozdarłoby jej serce.

Jongin nie dawał się przekonać. Stwarzał tylko pozory. Powtarzał wiele razy, że zrobią to jutro, jak nadarzy się okazja, na kolejnym wyjściu, że porozmawia z dziewczyną na osobności, by przygotować ją na najgorsze. Nigdy jednak nawet nie planował o zdradzeniu swojego słodkiego sekretu, którym szczycił się przed samym sobą.

– To sam jej powiedz – doradziła Taeminowi Sarah, kiedy wyszli wspólnie na długi spacer.

– Nie potrafię – wykrztusił chłopak, chowając ręce w kieszeniach bluzy i kuląc się w sobie. – To boli mnie, więc ją zaboli jeszcze bardziej.

– Skoro o tym wiesz, to powiedz. Wiem, że tego nie da się wytłumaczyć. To zbyt skomplikowane, ale… Chociaż spróbuj. Złamiesz jej serce, ale czy teraz nie robisz krzywdy samemu sobie? – Położyła mu dłoń na ramieniu, zatrzymując chłopaka. Poczekała, aż spojrzy jej w oczy. – Przekonałeś się już, że Jongin jest nieodpowiedzialny. Między wami jest tylko rok różnicy. Ty przejmujesz się tym, jakby to była sprawa życia i śmierci, podczas gdy on ma na to kompletnie wyjebane. Jesteście w tym razem, ale jeśli nie można przegadać mu do rozumu, sam się tym zajmij. Po prostu to zrób. Nawet dzisiaj.

Korzystając z okazji, że Jongin był na wieczornym treningu, po powrocie do domu Taemin od razu udał się do pokoju siostry. Chwilę stał pod drzwiami, nerwowo przełykając ślinę i próbując już teraz znaleźć właściwe słowa. Zapukał cicho, po czym od razu wszedł do środka. Soojung siedziała przed swoją toaletką i ćwiczyła jakąś rolę, zapewne do przedstawienia, które miało odbyć się na początku nowego roku szkolnego.

– Coś się stało? Wyglądasz, jakbyś zobaczył ducha. – Dziewczyna odłożyła scenariusz na bok i skupiła się na bracie, który cały spięty usiadł na jej łóżku.

– Stało się – odparł Taemin, wpatrując się uparcie we własne kolana. – Dużo się stało. Nie wiem, jak mam ci o tym powiedzieć.

Soojung zmarszczyła brwi i natychmiast przesiadła się obok brata. Złapała go za rękę, która była bardzo zimna i jednocześnie spocona. Pogłaskała ją niespiesznie, patrząc na chłopaka z niepokojem.

– Powoli i najlepiej od początku. Tak chyba będzie najlepiej – powiedziała łagodnym głosem, od którego Taeminowi ścisnął się żołądek. – No, słucham.

– Przespałem się z Jonginem – wyznał po długiej chwili zastanawiania się i natychmiast zacisnął powieki, czekając na cios, policzek, cokolwiek.

– Słucham?! – wykrzyknęła dziewczyna z niedowierzaniem i mocno ścisnęła dłoń brata. – Co zrobiłeś?

– Spałem z Jonginem – powtórzył Taemin o wiele wyraźniej, tym razem patrząc siostrze w oczy. Widział w nich ból i chciało mu się płakać. – Przepraszam.

– Nie żartuj, dobrze? – odparowała Soojung, odpędzając od siebie absurdalne słowa, którymi uraczył ją chłopak. – To wcale nie jest śmieszne.

– Nie jest i nigdy nie będzie, bo to prawda. – Z trudem przełknął gulę w gardle, ważąc słowa, w które zamierzał ubrać tę gorzką opowieść. – Chciałaś od początku, więc powiem ci wszystko. Kocham go. Tak, naprawdę go kocham. Nie jak przyjaciela, ale jak chłopaka, mężczyznę. Znamy się… od zawsze. Spędzaliśmy ze sobą masę czasu, robiliśmy wszystko razem. Wtedy jeszcze nie wiedziałem, że nigdy nie będę miał żony. Dopiero później zdałem sobie sprawę, że patrzę na niego inaczej niż na wszystkich innych i inaczej niż chłopiec powinien patrzeć na drugiego chłopca.

– Czyli…

– Jestem gejem, tak. I nie umiem wskazać chwili, w której zdałem sobie sprawę, że Jongin jest osobą, z którą chciałbym spędzić resztę życia. Zawsze się z tym kryłem, podziwiałem i kochałem go z daleka. Byłem zazdrosny o to, że możesz z nim być, że możesz go dotykać, całować. – Urwał, kręcąc głową. – To żenujące.

– Dokończ. Chcę usłyszeć wszystko – ponagliła Soojung.

– Mimo iż Jongin wyrażał się, jakby był homfobem, nadal go kochałem. Czasami było mi przykro i robiło mi się niedobrze, gdy słyszałem jego słowa, dlatego postanowiłem udawać, że jestem z Sarah. Zgodziła się bez najmniejszego problemu. Ona… jakimś cudem wiedziała, że dziewczyny mnie nie kręcą. Musiała też znosić wszystko, co opowiadałem jej o Jonginie, o was. O mojej zazdrości. Chciałem walczyć, ale nie wiedziałem jak. Chciałem spróbować go mieć, nawet jeśli miałabyś mnie za to znienawidzić i wtedy… to on przyszedł do mnie.

– Nie rozumiem. – Dziewczyna zmarszczyła brwi.

– Kiedy znowu się pokłóciliście i wyszłaś do Irene, Jongin wrócił po kilku minutach. Przyszedł do mnie, dziwnie się zachowywał, myślałem, że dowiedział się o mnie i sobie kpi. Pocałował mnie, bo sam mu kiedyś powiedziałem, że przyjaciele tak robią. To była jedynie wymówka. – Westchnął, nie chcąc wdawać się w szczegóły. – Potem chciał spać w moim łóżku. Nie potrafiłem przekonać go, żeby sobie poszedł. A później… stało się. I ostatnio, jak wyjechałaś z Irene na tamtą wycieczkę, znowu to zrobił.

– _Zrobił?_ Chcesz powiedzieć, że Jongin cię skrzywdził?! – Soojung otworzyła usta z niedowierzaniem, ale widząc, jak brat kręci głową, zacisnęła zęby.

– Nie skrzywdził mnie. Ja też tego chciałem, ale… to mnie przerosło. Źle się z tym czułem. Chciałem, żebyśmy obaj ci o tym powiedzieli, bo to nie fair w stosunku do ciebie. Nie dał się przekonać, więc musiałem zrobić to sam. Nawet jeśli już nigdy nie zechcesz ze mną rozmawiać, nie mogę prosić, żebyś mi wybaczyła. To był cios po niżej pasa. Nie zasługuję na przebaczenie.

– Masz rację – powiedziała chłodno, wciąż mocno zaciskając dłonie wokół dłoni brata. Aż zbielały jej kłykcie. – Obaj zachowaliście się obrzydliwie i chyba nie chcę was znać. Mogłam się też domyślić, że kiedyś do czegoś między wami dojdzie. Zawsze mieliście to coś, czego ja nigdy nie będę z nim miała. Tę nić, dzięki której możecie porozumieć się bez słów i nawet po długim okresie rozłąki, wszystko nadal będzie takie samo.

– Nigdy nie zwracałem na to uwagi – wtrącił cicho Taemin.

– Jest mi przykro, jestem w szoku i nawet nie mam siły na ciebie nawrzeszczeć. Ale dziękuję, że byłeś ze mną szczery – wykrztusiła, zbliżając się do granicy płaczu. – A teraz idź stąd, nie chcę cię widzieć, dopóki sobie tego nie poukładam.

Wyswobodziwszy dłoń z uścisku siostry, Taemin czym prędzej zniknął z jej pokoju. Zdołał jednak usłyszeć jeszcze jej płacz i poczuł ucisk w sercu, w brzuchu. Pobiegł do toalety, by dwukrotnie zwymiotować. Bał się, lecz teraz poczuł nieznaczną ulgę. Nadal było mu źle z tym, co zrobił, ale przynajmniej nie okazał się tchórzem i wyznał siostrze prawdę.

Położył się w swoim łóżku i sięgnął po komórkę, by napisać sms-a Sarah.

_Powiedziałem jej. Nie chce mnie znać._

Wpatrywał się w sufit, myśląc o tym, co powinien zrobić. Może i się przyznał, ale nadal się dusił. Przygniatała go świadomość, że stracił siostrę. Jeśli nie na zawsze, to przynajmniej na jakiś czas. Jongina prawdopodobnie też stracił. Jak tylko chłopak się dowie, wygarnie mu wszystko za jednym zamachem i pewnie zwyzywa go od najgorszych.

Dwa sygnały wiadomości wyrwały Taemina z zamyślenia.

_Wpadnij do mnie._

_Na kilka dni._

Nie zastanawiał się więc długo. Do torby spakował trochę ciuchów, kosmetyki, pieniądze, telefon. Spojrzał na siebie w lustrze, po czym założył buty i wyszedł. Rześkość wieczoru poniosła go wprost do domu przyjaciółki.

– Taem, wyjedźmy gdzieś – zaproponowała Sarah, gdy leżeli w jej łóżku pod cienką kołdrą i rozmyślali o najbliższej przyszłości.

– Niby gdzie?

– Nie wiem. Gdziekolwiek. – Przewróciła się na bok, by spojrzeć na chłopaka z błyskiem w oku. Ten zawsze zwiastował coś ciekawego bądź szalonego. – Zróbmy sobie _gap year_. Wiele osób to robi. Żadne z nas nie zdążyło złożyć papierów na uczelnie, nie mamy tu nic do roboty.

– Mam pracę – wtrącił chłopak.

– Znajdą lepszego na twoje miejsce, nie przejmuj się. – Sarah zaśmiała się, kiedy Taemin klepnął ją w ramię, udając obrażonego. – Pomyśl tylko. Moglibyśmy pojeździć sobie stopem po Stanach. Zwiedzić kraj, doświadczyć nowych rzeczy, odciąć się od obecnych problemów. Przy okazji może w końcu znaleźlibyśmy to coś, co naprawdę chcemy w życiu robić.

– A pieniądze?

Zawadiacki uśmieszek czaił się na wargach dziewczyny. Wiedziała już, że go przekonała.

– Żaden problem. Masz oszczędności, prawda?

– Każdy zarobiony grosz idzie do skarbonki.

– No właśnie! Ja też trochę mam. Jedźmy. Zostawmy za sobą to wszystko. Taemin, proszę – mówiła niemal błagalnym tonem.

– Może to nas oczyści – przyznał chłopak, westchnąwszy ciężko.

– Na pewno!

– To… jedźmy.

Nazajutrz rano Taemin wpadł do domu, by zabrać wszystkie rzeczy, które mogły mu się przydać. Przeliczył zarobione pieniądze i uśmiechnął się do siebie. Nie miał pojęcia, na jak długo mu to wystarczy, ale coś wykombinują. Wcisnął to torby także dwie książki, żeby dzięki nim pamiętać o domu.

Gdy stanął w progu z bagażem na ramieniu, jego pokój wydawał się dziwnie pusty. Sporo rzeczy zostało na swoich miejscach, ale brakowało mu duszy. Taemin czuł się podobnie. Przez miłosne zawiłości zagubił gdzieś samego siebie i chciał go odnaleźć. Podróż z Sarah zamierzał potraktować jak pielgrzymkę, oczyszczające doświadczenie, które rzuci nowe światło na jego życie.

Ostatni raz popatrzył na meble, na parkiet, który kochał całym sercem, na swoje wygodne łóżko, na biurko, gdzie zostawił po sobie ostatnią pamiątkę. Kolorową samoprzylepną karteczkę z pożegnalnym słowem.

_Wyjeżdżam._


End file.
